


Un Ex exasperante

by bangelus9



Series: HarmioneVerse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Loss, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Divorce, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Unos segundos después de firmar los papeles del divorcio, Hermione Granger se desmayó. Atónito, su ahora ex marido, Harry Potter, descubrió que Hermione estaba embarazada. De dos meses, porque exactamente dos meses antes tuvo lugar su último y apasionado encuentro. Sorprendido de que su mujer siguiera queriendo separarse, Harry juró hacer lo que hiciera falta para recuperarla.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Hermione Granger/ Ron Weasley (Past), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: HarmioneVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797238
Comments: 37
Kudos: 48





	1. Recaer

_**Hace dos meses…** _

Harry Potter había estado en los Juzgados Mágicos más veces que el peor de los delincuentes. Después de todo, era uno de los Aurores más prestigiosos de Inglaterra. Pero aquel día estaba sentado en el primer banco y un abogado parecía tener control total sobre su vida. Y no le gustaba nada.

Claro que divorciarse no estaba precisamente en la lista de cosas que le apetecía hacer. Pero quería terminar con todo el papeleo y que el juez lo diese por finalizado de una vez. Estaba guardando los documentos en el maletín y apenas prestó atención mientras se despedía de su abogado y estrechaba la mano del de Hermione.

Pero Harry intentó apartar los ojos de su esposa, la única mujer que había podido hacerle perder los nervios... Ella y su famosa ** _«calma bajo el fuego»_** en los ambientes judiciales.

Al menos habían completado la mayor parte del trabajo con sus abogados en aquel lluvioso día de y sólo quedaba pendiente la fecha de la vista con el juez. El acuerdo era justo para los dos, algo nada fácil dada la fortuna de su familia y el dinero que ganaba su mujer como Representante de Relaciones Exteriores del Wizengamot. Ni siquiera habían tenido que discutir la disolución de sus bienes... probablemente la primera vez que no habían discutido por algo.

Lo peor de todo: decidir qué hacían con los gatos. Ninguno de ellos quería perder a Bernie y a Holly y, por fin, decidieron que cada uno se llevaría uno de los gatos de padre desconocido que habían rescatado de un refugio.

 _¿Qué habrían hecho Hermione y él de haber tenido hijos?_ Pero Harry no quería pensar en ello. No iba a pensar en esa herida abierta en un día tan espantoso. Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, a pesar de lo que le decía el sentido común. Ella se levantó de la silla, tan guapa como era su costumbre. Siempre lo había sido. Con los ojos oscuros y el pelo largo más oscuro aún, era la fantasía exótica de cualquier hombre. Pero pensar en esa belleza sólo serviría para distraerlo, se dijo Harry.

Tomando su maletín, Harry empezó a planear todo lo que podría hacer de vuelta en el trabajo el resto de la tarde. Claro que también podría trabajar por la noche. Ahora que había vuelto a Grimmauld no tenía a nadie que lo esperase en casa.

Llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Hermione y enseguida se sintió envuelto en su perfume, Chanel. Sí, él sabía mucho de la que pronto sería su ex mujer; por ejemplo qué perfumes le gustaban, lo que le gustaba comer por las mañanas, las etiquetas de su ropa interior. _Lo sabía todo._

Salvo cómo hacerla feliz.

“Gracias, Harry” Hermione ni siquiera lo miró, la falda de su traje azul apenas rozándolo mientras pasaba a su lado.

_**¿Ya estaba? ¿Sólo un «gracias»?** _

Aparentemente, él seguía sintiendo algo por ella además de la atracción física porque eso lo molestó. No esperaba que lo celebrasen con champán, pero al menos deberían ser capaces de despedirse educadamente. Aunque la falta de cortesía nunca había sido uno de los puntos fuertes de su extravagante esposa. Ella no era de las que escapaban de un momento potencialmente contencioso. _Entonces, ¿por qué se dirigía hacia el ascensor a toda velocidad, los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol?_

Dios, qué bien le quedaban los zapatos de tacón con esas piernas kilométricas. Hermione tenía pasión por los zapatos... aunque a Harry no le importaba nada que se los probase delante de él. ** _Desnuda._**

_Maldita fuera, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidar su vida con Hermione? Aquel amable adiós era lo mejor. Necesitaba despedirse educadamente... necesitaba terminar con aquel matrimonio. Punto._

Harry llegó al ascensor un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pero tuvo que sujetarlas con las dos manos. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, y él pensó que le lanzaría alguno de sus habituales epítetos... o incluso el maletín de piel que llevaba en la mano.

Pero no. Se limitó a apartar la mirada. Él se colocó a su lado, los dos solos en el ascensor. “¿Cómo está Bernie?”

“Bien” contestó ella.

“Holly rasgo una bufanda de Ron, ayer. Afortunadamente, Ron está de buen humor últimamente gracias a Luna y a su floreciente carrera como Excursionista mágica. Así que Holly está a salvo de su ira por el momento.”

Ella ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando.

 _ **Qué raro,**_ pensó Harry. Porque aunque había dejado de quererlo a él, Harry sabía que seguía queriendo mucho a los gatos.

Normalmente, a él no le gustaban las discusiones fuera de casa, pero había escuchado de suficientes divorcios como para saber que si no lograban mostrarse amistosos sólo estaría retrasando el golpe para más tarde.

“No esperarás que no volvamos a hablarnos en la vida. Además de tener que volver a vernos en la fecha prevista para finalizar el divorcio, Londres no es tan grande. Vamos a encontrarnos, queramos o no.”

Ella se mordió los labios y, sin querer, Harry imaginó esos mismos labios deslizándose sensualmente por su cuerpo... la imagen hizo que su frente se cubriera de sudor.

“Parece que deberíamos haber redactado unas reglas de comunicación en ese acuerdo. Pero... a ver si lo entiendo: no vamos a decirnos nada más que hola y adiós. ¿Podemos saludarnos con la cabeza si nos encontramos por la playa paseando al perro? ¿O deberíamos delimitar las zonas por las que debe pasear cada uno?”

Ella apretó el asa de su maletín, sin dejar de mirar los botones del ascensor. “No intentes buscar pelea conmigo, Harry. Hoy no.”

_**¿Buscar pelea?** No era él quien buscaba pelea, **era ella.**_

Él era el más tranquilo de los dos, al menos por fuera. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? —“¿Algo no ha ido como esperabas?”

Ella rió, una risa baja, oscura, un triste eco de las desinhibidas carcajadas que solían escapar de su garganta. “Todos pierden. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices de los casos de divorcio?”

Sí, en eso tenía razón. Harry puso una mano al lado de su cabeza, en la pared del ascensor. Sabía que estaba acorralándola, pero sólo quedaba una planta para conseguir la respuesta que buscaba.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Hermione levantó los ojos por fin. Y en esa mirada oscura vio lo último que esperaba ver, especialmente después de seis meses durmiendo separados. Esos ojos oscuros de Hermione brillaban con un incontenible... Deseo. Su matrimonio empezó y terminó en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Hermione se había escapado con Harry Potter a los diecinueve años. Todavía no habían llegado al hotel cuando las hormonas los hicieron tomar una carretera vecinal para abrazarse y besarse con el frenesí del amor joven. Ahora, nueve años después y a punto de formalizar el divorcio, las hormonas y las emociones de nuevo la cegaban.

Y todo por un brillo de pena en los ojos de Harry cuando estaban poniendo por escrito con qué gato se quedaría cada uno de ellos. Ese brillo de vulnerabilidad de su exageradamente estoico marido había hecho que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Y la había excitado.

Hermione intentó salir de la sala a toda prisa para no hacer alguna idiotez, como por ejemplo lanzarse sobre su marido. Pero no tuvo suerte. A duras penas habían logrado salir del ascensor con la ropa puesta cuando, después de correr bajo la lluvia hacia su coche, Harry arrancó echando chispas del aparcamiento y se detuvo en la primera carretera secundaria que encontró. Deseando aliviar el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, aunque no el de su corazón, Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello mientras él se colocaba encima.

Las ventanillas tintadas ofrecían una intimidad adicional a su escondite. Había musgo español colgando de los árboles, como velos de novia, una imagen a la vez hermosa y triste. La lluvia golpeaba el techo del lujoso deportivo y, sin dejar de besarse, cayeron en el asiento de atrás, aquel coche más amplio que el que Harry conducía cuando era un adolescente. Y esta vez tampoco tenían que preocuparse por un embarazo inesperado. Harry se quitó la corbata y la enredó en su cuello para tirar de ella.

Derritiéndose, Hermione respiró su colonia de Armani, un aroma que le era tan familiar... Con la avaricia de tomar todo lo que pudiera una última vez, ansiosa después de meses sin su cuerpo, exploró la boca de Harry con la lengua mientras acariciaba sus hombros, su espalda, el duro trasero bajo los pantalones.

“Hermione… si quieres parar, dilo ahora” murmuró Harry, el flequillo oscuro cayendo sobre su cara un testimonio de las emociones que intentaba controlar quien tenía fama de ser _el Elegido o El Niño que Sobrevivió_

“No hables, por favor.”

Si hablaban empezarían a pelearse. Se pelearían sobre sus misiones solitarias, sobre ella y las horas interminables en el Wizengamot, los descuidos de él, sobre el carácter de ella, tan explosivo como alguna de las casas que había decorado... Y descubrirían, una vez más, que no tenían absolutamente nada en común salvo la atracción física y los preciosos hijos que habían perdido.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo mientras Harry tomaba su cara entre las manos, sus ojos azul eléctrico lanzando destellos que podrían rivalizar con los relámpagos. “Necesito oírtelo decir... dime que me deseas tanto como yo a ti” el murmuró, con voz ronca.

“Yo sólo sé que necesito esto” Hermione no podía decir en voz alta que lo deseaba. No podía hacerlo después de tantas noches solitarias en el balcón de su casa, o en su oficina con una copa de vino y sus lágrimas como única compañía.

Harry no dejaba de mirarla mientras acariciaba sus pechos. “No me lo digas si no quieres, pero eso no evitará que yo te diga lo sexy que eres.”

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besar la sensible curva de su cuello. Sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que la hacía temblar. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

“O cómo me enciendes con esos zapatos de tacón. Amarillos... ¿quién lleva zapatos amarillos?” Harry metió la mano bajo la falda para acariciar sus muslos, subiéndolas luego para tocar el borde de las braguitas.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. “Son de color limón” dijo con voz ronca.

“Muy seductores.” Él se deleitó con su imagen, Hermione cediendo al placer. Si el sexo y la cuenta en el banco fueran suficientes para estar juntos, seguramente podrían haber llegado a las bodas de oro. Ese pensamiento debería enfriar el placer que le daban sus dedos... Pero no fue así.

Hermione desabrochó los botones de su camisa con gestos frenéticos, apartando la tela hasta que pudo tocar su piel. Aquel torso tan masculino, tan bien formado, hizo que olvidase el mundo que los esperaba fuera del coche. Besó, mordió y lamió mientras Harry enredaba los dedos en su pelo para deshacer el moño, dejando que su larga melena oscura cayera por su espalda.

Su móvil sonó entonces, una interrupción poco bienvenida, pero Harry tomó el aparato y lo lanzó al suelo con impaciencia. Ya era hora de que hiciera eso. Hermione se agarró a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su carne mientras se erguía para apretarse contra él. Y luego sostuvo su cara entre las manos, devorándolo con los ojos, hambrienta después de tantos meses sin él.

Harryapartó la chaqueta y acarició sus pechos por encima de la camisola de satén, haciendo un círculo con el dedo sobre la endurecida punta, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Y cuando inclinó la cabeza para reemplazar la mano con la boca, Hermione no pudo controlar el deseo de restregarse sensualmente contra él.

“Ya es suficiente” los labios húmedos sobre el satén hacían que el placer fuera casi insoportable—. “Quiero más.”

Y, afortunadamente, Harry entendió la contradictoria orden porque se sentó, con Hermione colocada a horcajadas sobre él. Pero cuando iba a quitarse los zapatos, él se lo impidió. “Déjatelos puestos” le ordenó—. “De repente me gusta el color limón.”

Ella empezó a quitarle el cinturón, tocando por encima de la tela el duro bulto de su deseo empujando contra la cremallera. Luego... sí, encontró el terciopelo de su erección y empezó a acariciarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, Harry metió la mano bajo su falda, tirando de la fina tira del tanga hacia arriba, el roce de la tela aumentando la excitación hasta que... Se rompió.

Él apartó a un lado el insignificante pedazo de seda, que Hermione se había puesto para sentirse más como una mujer y menos como un fracaso en la relación más importante de su vida. Sin pensar en ello, se colocó encima y Harry empujó hacia arriba. Rápido, fuerte, sin vacilaciones, con un ritmo entrenado durante nueve años.

Una sincronía que sólo compartían en la cama. Hermione tomó sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus pechos mientras él la penetraba con una urgencia tan poderosa como la tormenta. Movía las caderas en círculo, aprovechando cada sensación de aquel último y explosivo encuentro.

_**Una última vez juntos.** _

Un recuerdo más que guardar y con el que atormentarse mientras tomaba una copa de vino en su casa. _ **Sola.**_

Si pudieran comunicarse tan bien fuera de la cama como en ella... Incluso ese momento de pasión estaba cargado de tensión por el «después»; por la tristeza de que no hubiera nada más entre ellos. Las sacudidas de placer se abrían paso en su interior, el deseo de terminar casi doloroso.

Harry enredó los dedos en su pelo, apretando los dientes de una manera que ella reconocía, conteniéndose hasta que le temblaron los brazos. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de él, urgentes, rápidos, terminando en un grito que la satisfacía tanto como destruía otro trozo de su alma.

El placer se mezcló con el dolor en una amarga despedida, hasta que se dejó caer sobre el hombre que había sido su marido, sus cuerpos sacudidos por los espasmos. En el interior del coche sólo podían oírse sus jadeos y el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los cristales. Hermione sabía que no tenían nada que decirse.

_**Todo había terminado entre ellos.** _

Sólo tendrían que volver a verse una vez más ante el juez, unas semanas más tarde. Ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse por usar anticonceptivos. Su aborto nueve años antes la había dejado infértil.

Aunque siguieron intentándolo... sin resultados. Luego, brevemente, había vuelto la esperanza cuando, durante cuatro maravillosos meses, Hermione se convirtió en madre. La pequeña Sophie seguía en su memoria tanto como en su corazón. Harry y ella habían dejado a un lado sus problemas maritales para lanzarse de cabeza a la paternidad.

Pero entonces la madre biológica de Sophie cambió de opinión. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, por ella, por él, por su hija. Pero cuando una persona se había secado por dentro era difícil encontrar lágrimas. Seis meses antes le habían quitado a Sophie de los brazos, de su casa, de su vida. Y su corazón estaba roto.

_**Tan roto como su matrimonio con Harry Potter....** _


	2. Sin Marcha atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tiene algo que decirle a Harry pero las cosas se enredan...

_**Juzgado de Disoluciones y separaciones del Wizengamot** _

_El presente._

Hermione dio un respingo cuando el juez levantó la maza y.. _. ¡zas!,_ de un golpe certificó todo lo que Harry y ella habían acordado con sus abogados en los papeles del divorcio.

En un solo día se había convertido en divorciada y madre soltera. ** _Un niño._**

Hermione se agarró al borde de la silla para no llevarse las manos al abdomen.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos de concebir, milagrosamente uno de los espermatozoides de Harry había logrado circunnavegar el tejido dañado para crear un niño. Lo había descubierto esa misma mañana; un segundo en el que todo en su vida había cambiado y del que no había podido aún recuperarse.

Un destello de esperanza despertó entonces, como la vida que estaba deseando sentir dentro de ella. Pero quizá esta vez...

Había considerado decírselo a Harry antes de entrar en el Juzgado, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aquello no cambiaba nada. La decisión sobre la guardia y custodia sería otra cosa enteramente. Además, ella quería estar completamente segura antes de decir nada. No pensaba fiarse de una simple prueba casera de embarazo tras nueve años de decepciones. Y después del infierno que tuvieronque pasar cuando perdieron a Sophie.

**_¿Y qué diría Harry?_ **

Su marido estaba a unos metros de ella, cerrando el maletín con el ceño fruncido. Al menos algo normal en aquel día tan extraño.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Hermione se acercó a él.

“Quiero que busques una fecha para que nos veamos. Quizá la semana que viene.”

Después de haber visitado al ginecólogo. No se había dado cuenta de las señales al principio porque tenía mucho trabajo. Además, pensó que el estrés del divorcio había cambiado su ciclo. Incluso cuando tuvo dos faltas. Y habían pasado dos meses desde que estuvo con Harry en el asiento trasero de su coche.

“Podemos hablar ahora mismo” dijo él, abrochándose un botón de la chaqueta “Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.”

“Hoy no puedo” suspiró Hermione. Porque tenía una cita con una caja de galletas saladas y una superficie horizontal.

“¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?”

“Tú no eres el único que está casado con el móvil” replicó ella “Quería decírtelo con antelación para que me hicieras un sitio en tu siempre saturada agenda.”

“Hermione...”

 _Pero era cierto._ _**Y muy triste.**_

“No, déjalo, no quiero discutir” suspiró ella “Este no es buen momento para discutir nada, por eso quiero que nos veamos la semana que viene.”

Harry soltó un bufido amargo “Si, claro… conozco el procedimiento, llamaré a tu secretaria para pedir cita.”

Las palabras de Harry la golpearon duramente.

Ella quiso ignóralo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer de pie y se agarró a una mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Harry puso una mano en su espalda. “Tranquila. Es lógico que estés disgustada...”

“¿Disgustada? ¡Disgustada!” mirándolo por encima del hombro, Hermione contuvo una carcajada amarga “Como siempre, te quedas corto. Harry”

El se sujetó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos antes de volver a mirarla.

“Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que nos digamos adiós civilizadamente?”

Hermione reaccionó por instinto al calor del cuerpo de su marido, el olor de su colonia, el roce de su mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría su memoria sensorial en olvidarlo?

“Ya nos despedimos en tu coche” le espetó Hermione, irritada “Y tus derechos conyugales terminaron oficialmente hace cinco minutos.”

“Muy bien, cálmate” suspiró él, poniendo una mano en la pared, su cuerpo creando una barricada entre ellos y la gente que los miraba sin disimular su interés—. “Sé perfectamente que no habrá más desfiles de zapatos en el futuro.”

Hermione miró sus Jimmy Choo plateados intentando no recordar. No quería hacer una escena.

Ya era bastante difícil soportar esas últimas horas sin tener que ver imágenes de lo que podía haber sido. Si pudiera aparecer en la oficina de Harry con una taza que dijera: «Los hombres de verdad cambian pañales» o alguna broma por el estilo para anunciar la buena noticia...

Claro que, si lo hiciera, seguramente él no estaría en el despacho.

 _ **«Respira»,**_ se dijo a sí misma.

“No quiero un adiós civilizado. Es que hay algunas cosas que... tenemos que hablar cuando esté más calmada. Pero nos veremos la semana que viene, en algún sitio neutral y público.”

Entonces sonó el móvil de Harry. No contestó, pero...

“¿Lo has tenido encendido durante la vista?” suspiró Hermione “No, definitivamente no deberíamos hablar hoy.”

“Como tú quieras.”

No era precisamente lo que ella quería, pero no había alternativa.

“Adiós, Harry”

Pero no era un adiós definitivo y Hermione lo sabía. A partir de aquel día ya nunca podrían romper del todo. Y tenía una semana para reunir valor y hacer planes.

Hermione pasó por el vestíbulo del Juzgado sin darse cuenta de que la familia de Ron estaba allí, esperándolo. La clase de familia numerosa con la que ella había soñado siendo hija única de unos padres amorosos que la habían querido, sí, pero que ahora ya no estaban.

Hermione se llevó una mano al estómago, sus pulseras de plata tintineando, y rezó por la vida que llevaba dentro.

Entonces oyó pasos tras ella... Harry, claro. No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Qué extraño que, aunque nunca luchaba, ganaba siempre.

Él fue quien pulsó el botón del ascensor, inclinando a un lado la cabeza para estudiarla con su penetrante mirada. Y ella no quería subir a esa claustrofóbica caja para recordar su último viaje.

“Gracias, pero he decidido bajar por la escalera.”

Se volvió entonces, pero lo hizo a tal velocidad que, de repente, se le doblaron las rodillas. Lo único que pudo ver mientras caía al suelo eran los mocasines de Harry, que ella misma le había regalado las Navidades anteriores.

_**OooooOOooo0oo**_

“Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia” dijo el padre de Ron por tercera vez, con la autoridad que uno esperaría de un general condecorado.

Harry estaba de acuerdo. Pero la doctora, que había ido al Juzgado para testificar en un juicio, parecía pensar que siete minutos y cuarenta segundos de pérdida de consciencia no eran nada importante. La doctora Cohen estaba sentada al borde del sofá, mirando su reloj mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Hermione.

Al verla caer al suelo la había tomado en brazos, asustado. Y después de tumbarla en un sofá le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta mientras su Molly se movía de un lado a otro, nerviosa, y el general buscaba ayuda.

Aunque le había pedido a su familia que no fuera al Juzgado, allí estaban. Y, por lo visto, había sido una suerte.

Dos de los hermanos Waesley estaban en una esquina con su madre y el general. Y él estaba de pie, esperando. Harry odiaba la inactividad, en parte la razón por la que le gustaba tanto su trabajo.

Le gustaba tener siempre algo que hacer; quizá era una manera de controlarlo todo.

¿Por qué no abría Hermione los ojos? ¿Y cuántas veces iba a tomarle el pulso la doctora Cohen? Se iba a encontrar con una demanda si su ex mujer no despertaba en diez segundos.

Harrry se inclinó sobre el sofá para tocar la otra mano de Hermione, demasiado fría en su opinión.

“Voy a llevarla al hospital ahora mismo. Si despierta en el camino, genial. Y si no... en cualquier caso la atenderán antes.”

La doctora se levantó, quitándose las gafas de montura dorada sujetas al cuello por una cadenita.

“Como marido de la señora, ésa es su decisión.”

_**¿Marido? ¿No era eso restregar sal sobre la herida?** _

Pero Harry no pensaba darle explicaciones y perder así la poca autoridad que tenía sobre la salud de Hermione en ese momento. Sin embargo, Harry miró por encima del hombro como para advertirle a sus amigos que no dijese nada.

Un gemido hizo que todos se volviesen hacia el sofá. Hermione estaba abriendo los ojos.

“¿Hermione?” murmuró Harry, apretando su mano. “Vamos, despierta. Nos has dado un buen susto.”

“¿Harry?” murmuró ella, intentando incorporarse. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Te desmayaste en el pasillo. ¿No te acuerdas?”

Si había algún día digno de ser olvidado para siempre, era aquél.

“Ah, el Juzgado. Tus zapatos de Salvatore Ferragamo...”

“¿Qué?”

Harry no sabía qué tenían que ver sus zapatos con aquello, pero al menos Hermione recordaba dónde estaba.

Molly lo apartó a un lado para ponerle un pañuelo mojado sobre la frente.

“No te incorpores, cielo. Quédate tumbada un ratito.”

“Gracias, Molly” Hermione aceptó el pañuelo con una sonrisa.

“¿Cómo te encuentras?” preguntó Harry.

Ella apartó la mirada, aparentemente muy interesada en las cortinas.

“Se me olvidó tomar el desayuno. No sé... a lo mejor ha sido una bajada de azúcar.”

“¿Y la comida?” Harry señaló el reloj de la pared. “Son las tres de la tarde.”

“¿Ya son las tres?” Hermione apartó el pañuelo de su frente y lo pasó por su cuello. “No lo sé... estaba nerviosa y no podía comer nada.”

Si no podía comer, debía ocurrirle algo serio. Hermione nunca se saltaba las comidas, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Viéndola saborear ostras los había hecho acabar en la cama más de una vez...

“¿Has estado enferma?”

Ella bajó los pies del sofá.

“Gracias por preocuparte, pero ahora que estamos divorciados soy responsable de mí misma.”

La doctora Cohen levantó las cejas.

“¿Están divorciados?”

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mirando el reloj. “Desde hace media hora.”

La doctora volvió a ponerse las gafas para mirar a Harry

“Tomando eso en consideración, junto a una bajada repentina de azúcar, es lógico que se haya desmayado” anunció, dándole un golpecito en la muñeca “Y yo pensando que estaba usted embarazada. Es que ésa es mi especialidad.”

Hermione apartó la mirada como había hecho innumerables veces durante esos nueve años cuando alguien mencionaba un embarazo. Pero Harry se colocó entre ella y la doctora Cohen, territorial, protector.

 _ **«Territorial, protector»**_. Intentar olvidar esos apelativos para un hombre que ya no era su marido, y el deseo que iba con ellos, no sería tarea fácil.

“Pero sea o no un embarazo, descubriremos la razón para el desmayo” estaba diciendo la doctora.

Ella suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces había cambiado de conversación tras la inevitable letanía de consejos y comentarios?

**_«¿Cuándo vas a hacerme abuela?_ **

**_¿No es hora de que tengáis familia?_ **

**_Hermione y tú tratáis a esos gatos como si fueran vuestros hijos._ **

**_Claro que no todo el mundo quiere tener niños»._ **

“Hay muchas razones para un desmayo además de no haber comido. Pero si el problema persiste, le recomiendo que acuda al médico” dijo, colocándose el bolso al hombro “Y ahora, si me perdonan, creo que ha llegado mi torno de subir al estrado.”

El general la escoltó hasta la puerta mientras Ginger se acercaba al sofá.

“Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamamos.”

Como que la orgullosa Hermione se mostraría necesitada alguna vez, pensó Harry, irónico. Seguía sorprendiéndolo que quisiera verlo la semana siguiente.

Después de despedirse su familia salió de la sala, dejándola solo con Hermione por primera vez desde que se arrancaron la ropa en el asiento trasero del coche dos meses antes.

Y el silencio pesaba mucho.

Harry se apoyó en una mesa y cruzó los brazos para no tocarla. “No creo que debas conducir.”

Ella se puso los zapatos, llamando su atención hacia esas fabulosas piernas...

“Y yo no creo que sea sensato que tú y yo estemos juntos en un coche.”

“Sigo siendo irresistible, ¿eh?” Harry no pudo evitar la broma.

“No seas imbécil” replicó ella. “Sólo quiero echarme un rato.”

Y él debería pensar en su salud, no en esas preciosas piernas que se enredaban tan bien en su cintura.

“Deberías ir al médico... o al hospital.”

“Tengo que ir al médico a finales de semana.”

Su instinto legal le dijo que allí había algo interesante.

“Si te encuentras tan mal, ¿por qué esperar hasta finales de semana?”

Hermione apartó la mirada entonces.

Pero él se había pasado los tres últimos años interrogando a testigos y sabía cuándo una persona estaba escondiendo algo. Y sabía sin la menor duda que Hermione tenía un secreto escondido bajo esa preciosa cabeza suya.

 _Y pensaba descubrir ese secreto antes de salir de la habitación_.


	3. REVELACIONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo de revelaciones llego...

“Dime, Hermione. ¿Por qué esperar cuatro días para ver al médico si no puedes comer y te vas desmayando por las esquinas?”

Hermione miró a su ex marido y experimentó un lazo con las mariposas a las que pinchaban con un alfiler. De alguna forma, Harry sabía que tenía un secreto y no pensaba dejarla ir hasta que la hubiera sonsacado.

¿Los Auroress recibían un detector de mentiras cuando les daban el título?

Hermione tenía dos opciones, la primera no contestar y esperar el veredicto del médico el viernes. Si no estaba embarazada, no tendría que decirle nada.  
Salvo que sabía en su corazón que, contra toda posibilidad, llevaba un niño dentro. Lo cual la llevaba a la siguiente opción: decirle la verdad ahora porque, si no lo hacía, Harry se cabrearía mucho cuando lo supiera.

Y con razón.

“Sobre ese día hace dos meses, en tu coche...”

“Me acuerdo” dijo él, con los ojos brillantes.

Claro que se acordaba, pero la admisión le recordó la pasión de su último adiós. Casi podía oler la lluvia y el sexo en el aire...

Ella esquivo su mirada antes de continuar “No usamos nada.”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“Pues claro que no. Tú no tomas nada y yo no tengo por costumbre llevar preservativos en el bolsillo porque... no los necesitamos.”

Luego sacudió la cabeza, volvió a mirarla y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, incrédulo. “¿Hermione…Estás embarazada?”

Ella asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras después de haber tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea de que nunca tendría esa oportunidad.

“¿Quiere tener el bebé?” preguntó Harry, enfermo de ansiedad.

“Desde luego que sí.” Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada

Harry suspiró aliviado.

Harry se dejó caer sobre un sillón, su rostro absolutamente inexpresivo, aunque un poco pálido.  
“Estás embarazada.”

“Creo que estoy de dos meses.”

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara. “Ya me imaginaba lo de los dos meses.”

Hermione hizo una mueca “Gracias por no preguntar de quién es el niño.”

Ell no hubiera podido soportar esa acusación en un día en el que sus emociones estaban desnudas.

“Parece que no soy tan imbécil como crees.”

“No, pero solías cuestionar mi horario de trabajo.”

Le había preguntado sobre las horas que pasaba con su nuevo compañero... más de una vez.

Sí, Viktor Krum tenía reputación de mujeriego, pero Harry debería saber que podía confiar en ella. A Hermione le habían dolido mucho sus infundadas   
sospechas. El juraba que podía leer la verdad en los ojos de la gente, pero con Hermione, por lo visto, no era así.

“¿Estás intentando buscar pelea sacando el tema de Viktor?”

“No, claro que no. Hermione... confío en ti”

Harry se levantó y empezó a pasear, apoyando luego las manos en la ventana. Sus hombros parecían querer salirse de la chaqueta. “Vamos a tener un hijo.”

También a Hermione le parecía irreal. “Si todo va bien...”

Él se volvió a toda velocidad. “¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurre algo?”

“No lo creo, pero me he hecho la prueba de embarazo esta mañana, así que...”

“¿Estás de dos meses y lo has descubierto hoy? ¿Ni siquiera has ido al ginecólogo?¿Alguna enfermera mágica? ”

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarse y darle un empujón.

Si lo hacía, seguramente acabaría desmayándose de todas formas. “No me levantes la voz.”

“Ah, qué raro” dijo Harry, irónico. “Normalmente eres tú la que grita.”

“No quiero pelear, Harry…”

“¿Pensabas siquiera decirme?” la mirada de Harry estaba tensa

“Siéntate y escúchame, por favor” suspiró ella. Luego esperó hasta que se sentó a su lado, el roce de su pierna demasiado tentador “Sé que suena raro, pero al principio no podía creer que estuviera embarazada.”

“¿Era de eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo la semana que viene?”

“Cuando el ginecólogo lo hubiera confirmado.”

Hermione esperó mientras él procesaba esa información. Aquello no iba tan mal como ella había temido. Quizá a pesar de los insultos que se habían lanzado el uno al otro durante los últimos años, podían ser civilizados cuando se trataba del niño.

Harry puso un brazo en el respaldo del sofá tras quitarse las gafas, casi tocando su hombro. “Sigo sin entender una cosa”

“¿Qué?”

“Si te has hecho una prueba de embarazo esta mañana, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes de que el divorcio estuviera finalizado?”

Y ella esperando que no hubiera una discusión...

Hermione debería haber imaginado que Harry no iba a dejarlo pasar. Y quizá su tenacidad era precisamente la razón por la que no se lo había dicho. ¿Y si intentaba detener el procedimiento? Ya había sufrido suficiente por aquel hombre y no habría podido soportar que quisiera seguir casado con ella sólo por el niño.

“Esto no cambia nada.”

Harry casi se atragantó con su exclamación “¿Cómo que no?”

Hermione se levantó, nerviosa. “Me pondré en contacto contigo después de ir al ginecólogo” suspiró, tomando su maletín. “Tenemos siete meses para determinar la custodia y la pensión alimenticia.”

En un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado.

“No estoy hablando de eso. ¿De verdad crees que habría seguido adelante con el divorcio si me hubieras dicho lo del niño? ¿O querías que fuera un secreto? ¿Querías apartarme de tu vida lo antes posible?”

“Eso no es justo” replicó Hermione. Aunque había una parte de verdad en lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que aquello era lo mejor para los dos “Estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando nos enteramos de que había una niña en adopción. Seguimos juntos por Sophie y no sirvió de nada. Al contrario, nos alejamos aún más después de que nos la quitaran. Y yo no puedo... no puedo pasar por eso otra vez.”

“No...” Harry tragó saliva. “No utilices a Sophie para desviar la conversación.”

Ocho meses antes, cuando les quitaron a Sophie, Hermione hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el consuelo de su marido. Pero se había encerrado en sí mismo, la había dejado fuera; básicamente la había dejado sola, lidiando con el momento más duro de su vida.

Hermione había aprendido a arreglárselas sola desde entonces y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el terreno ganado.

“Ah, claro, no podemos hablar de Sophie” a Hermione se le rompió la voz, pero siguió adelante de todas formas. “Tenemos que fingir que la niña a la que los dos quisimos tanto durante cuatro meses no ha existido nunca.”

“Pelearnos por el pasado no cambia el presente” de nuevo, Harry se negaba a mencionar el nombre de Sophie.

Hermione se mordió los labios, respirando profundamente para no llorar. ¿El pozo de lágrimas no tenía fondo después de todo?

“Muy bien, tú ganas. No me apetece discutir.”

Harry se puso sus gafas y la miro con dureza “Sí, tienes razón. No debemos discutir en este momento. Y, de todas formas, tenemos que hablar de un tema más urgente.”

“¿Qué tema?”

“Vamos a buscar a la doctora Cohen” dijo Harry, tomándola del brazo.

Hermione iba a decir que tenía su propio médico cuando recordó algo que él había dicho antes... que no llevaba preservativos en el bolsillo porque ellos no los necesitaban. Lo cual la llevó a la siguiente conclusión: no los llevaba porque, aunque estaban divorciándose, Harry no estaba saliendo con ninguna otra mujer.

“¡No! ¡No!”

Aterrorizada, Hermione tomó el abrigo y corrió fuera de la oficina para escapar, pero se dio de bruces con el sólido cuerpo de Harry. Dio un grito y él, riendo, la estrechó contra sí. Hermione intentó zafarse y volver al interior, pero Harry metió la bota entre el marco y la puerta, la asió con fuerza y la metió de vuelta a la oficina y volvió a abrazarla.

Hermione aspiró la fragancia de Harry. Olía tan bien… Se estaba tan bien en sus brazos. El corazón se le aceleró.

“Te odio” Hermione dijo débilmente al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

“Y yo a ti” dijo él entre dientes, ocultando el rostro en su cuello con una emoción que hizo preguntarse a Hermione si también a él le gustaba abrazarse a ella.

“Suéltame… Harry” susurró Hermione.

“Sólo si me prometes no huir.”

“Está bien” accedió ella finalmente “pero quítame las manos de encima.”

"Entonces, ¿vamos al doctor como cualquier pareja normal?"

Hermione tomó su bolso. "Sólo que no tenemos nada de pareja normal."

Harry se rasco el cuello "Quizá deberíamos serlo. Después de todo, vamos a tener un hijo."

"No saldría bien" dijo Hermione con ojos chispeantes.

"Si te enfrentas a mí a cada paso, desde luego que no."

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer cuando crees que ser un Potter te convierte en la realeza, lo que te coloca muy por encima de una mujer de tan baja categoría como  
yo?"

"Cállate. La gente puede cambiar, para bien o para mal. Y por si te interesa saberlo, me he sentido horrible en cuanto te has desmayado."

Hermione contuvo el aliento. "No te creo."

"Me da lo mismo que me creas o que no: es la verdad, y no pienso marcharme hasta que alcancemos un acuerdo."

"Así que esto no es más que un acuerdo comercial para ti" Hermione se encaminó a la puerta.

"No. Me importa el bebé y no me puedes dejar por fuera de esto, Hermione"

"Lo último que necesito es que te entrometas en mi vida"

Harry suspiro con resignación, pelear con Hermione era demasiado agotador e intenso. "La cuestión es que los dos estamos juntos en este  
lío, para lo bueno y para lo malo, como se suele decir" Harry habló con más dulzura "Y lo único que podemos hacer es intentar resolverlo lo mejor posible"


	4. Hablando sobre la Libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione y Harry reflexionan sobre su nueva realidad

“Ahí está tu hijo” la doctora Cohen señaló la pantalla del aparato “Y tiene un buen latido, así que está muy sano.”

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de aquella cosita que parecía una judía.

_**Su hijo.** _

Jamás hubiera podido predecir cómo acabaría aquel día. Como máximo, había esperado que sus amigos lo emborrachasen para darle la bienvenida a su nueva vida de soltero.

Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginar que iba a tener que perseguir a una ginecóloga por los pasillos del Juzgado de disoluciones del… para pedirle que aceptase a una paciente sorpresa. Ni en sus mejores sueños podría haber imaginado que ahora, cuando ya no podía tocarla, su mujer iba a quedar embarazada.

La doctora Cohen tecleó algo en su ordenador y la imagen de la pantalla quedó congelada.

“Y eso es todo por hoy” dijo, sonriendo “Cuando te hayas vestido pasa por mi consulta.”

Hermione apretó la sábana de papel que cubría la camilla.

“¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?”

Harry se quedó sin respiración “¿Algo va… mal?”

“Nada que yo haya visto” contestó la ginecóloga quitándose las gafas “Pero si decides seguir conmigo, tendré que darte una cita para tu próxima visita.”

Luego alargó la mano para sacar dos fotografías en blanco y negro que habían salido de la impresora.

“Una fotografía del niño para cada uno. Enhorabuena, papá y mamá.”

Hermione apretó la mano de la doctora Cohen. “Gracias por su ayuda.”

“Imagino que éste ha sido un día difícil para los dos.” La doctora miro entre ambos “Me alegro de haber podido hacer algo.”

Cuando la doctora salió de la sala, Hermione se cubrió con la sábana.

“¿Te importa esperar fuera, Harry? Tengo que vestirme.”

Él apartó los ojos de la fotografía que se movía como instantes atrás lo hacía en la pantalla.

La sábana la cubría por completo pero, ahora que lo había mencionado, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo bajo aquella delgada barrera.

Sus pechos parecían más grandes... ¿sería por el embarazo? Harry sintió el deseo de tocarlos. Daba igual el tiempo que estuvieran separados, nunca olvidaría el cuerpo de su mujer.

Había sido su amante desde que el tenia dieciocho años y ella un año más que él. Ella se había convertido en su mujer cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada.

**_Interesante cómo la vida se repetía._ **

“Harry...” repitió ella, su tono indignado devolviéndolo a la realidad.

“Relájate, ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces. Y sin duda voy a volver a verte desnuda la próxima vez que vengamos. Y luego está el parto...”

“Puede que tengas derecho sobre el niño, pero ya no estamos casados” lo interrumpió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara. “Y eso significa que nada de desfiles después de ir a comprar zapatos.”

“Una pena” suspiró Harry, tomando los zapatos plateados del suelo para ponerlos sobre la camilla “Éstos son particularmente bonitos.”

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él levantó las manos en señal de paz.

“Me voy, me voy” le dijo “Te espero en la consulta.”

Harry sabía que las cosas no iban a ser como antes, pero lamentaba que lo echase de su vida tan rápidamente. Aunque no pensaba dejar que Hermione lo alejase de la vida de su hijo. No la había dejado sola a los diecinueve años y no pensaba hacerlo a los veintiocho.

Aún Hermione no lo sabía, pero el suyo iba a ser el divorcio más corto de la historia.

_**Oooo0oo** _

Hermione no había esperado terminar el día en el coche Harry y no le gustaba nada estar allí. De nuevo, su ex marido estaba haciéndose cargo de su vida: _la ginecóloga, el bocadillo a medio comer en su mano..._

Y, mientras estaban en la consulta, había llamado a Ron, para que fuera a buscar su coche al Juzgado porque, según él, podría volver a marearse.

Una tontería, claro. Las mujeres embarazadas conducían prácticamente hasta que daban a luz. Aunque debía admitir que aquel día no era como cualquier otro.

Y ella esperaba que, al despertar por la mañana, pudiese disfrutar mirando la fotografía de su hijo ** _. El hijo de Harry._**

Hermione estudió el perfil de su ex marido mientras pasaban frente al club de esgrima que había cerca de su casa, un edificio colonial de dos pisos que había sido su sueño, con ladrillos rojizos, arcos largos. Sin excesos y con suficiente personalidad. 

La fortuna de la familia Potter había facilitado mucho sus primeros años de matrimonio. Los dos estaban aún en la universidad, pero empezaron a trabajar en cuanto terminaron la carrera.

Quizá, de haber tenido dificultades económicas, se habrían separado antes.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. **_Tenía que hacer planes..._**

Planes. Por primera vez desde que despertó aquella mañana, y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. A vomitar, Hermione se sentía feliz.

“Vamos a tener un niño” Hermione murmuró, incrédula.

Harry suspiro “Eso parece.”

“Necesito algún tiempo para creerlo. Y luego tendremos que empezar tomar decisiones” Hermione tragó saliva.

“Mañana a primera hora le diré a mi administrador que deposite dinero en tu cuenta corriente para que puedas despedirte de tu trabajo.”

“¿Cómo has dicho?”

“Ya sufriste un aborto” suspiró él, mientras pisaba el freno para detenerse en una señal de Stop “Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma.”

Que se tomase las cosas con calma, claro. Y que intentase no pensar en los celos que había tenido de su compañero provisional en el pasado. Afortunadamente, sólo quedaban unos metros para poder escapar.

“Eso lo decidirá el médico, no tú. Perdí el primer niño porque era un embarazo ectópico, pero sabemos por la ecografía que este niño viene bien.”

“Yo tengo suficiente dinero... más que suficiente para que no sigas trabajando. ¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte?”

Hermione recordó aquel terrible aborto. Harry y ella habían ido de luna de miel a las montañas, esperando cimentar su relación.

En lugar de eso, cuatro días después empezaron los dolores y la hemorragia.

Y luego tuvo que soportar el interminable viaje hasta el hospital. El médico le había dicho que, si hubiera llegado una hora después, ella podría haber muerto.

Ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas podían ir mal. “Esa es la razón por la que quería esperar hasta la semana que viene para hablar contigo” ella suspiró, tomando el maletín.

“Siete días para preparar tus argumentos.”

“Siete días para levantar mis defensas y no dejar que me manipules.” Replico ella

“Vamos a dejarlo” Harry la miró un momento antes de volver a mirar la carretera “No quiero que discutamos.”

“Acepto eso como una disculpa.”

El no dijo nada, por supuesto. Nunca se disculpaba… No se disculpaba desde que eran adolescentes. Después de discutir Harry le hacía regalos extravagantes, pero nunca decía las palabras mágicas: lo siento.

Mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de ladrillo con columnas blancas, Hermione tuvo que parpadear para controlar las lágrimas. Y, sin decir nada,

Harry se inclinó para abrazarla.

“Sólo son las hormonas, ¿lo entiendes?”

“Lo entiendo” dijo él, apretando su hombro antes de salir del coche.

Hermione cerró la puerta con la cadera, distraída tomando el bolso y el maletín, pero al darse la vuelta chocó con Harry. Y la simpatía había desaparecido de su rostro mientras miraba hacia el porche, donde su compañero provisional, y motivo de múltiples discusiones, Viktor Krum esperaba sentado en una mecedora.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no subir los escalones de un salto, tomar a Viktor Krum por las solapas del traje de chaqueta italiano y echarlo de allí a patadas.

Aquel canalla, por lo visto, no quería perder el tiempo ahora que Hermione era una mujer libre.

_**Pues iba a llevarse una sorpresa.** _

Pero no inmediatamente. Hermione lo había pasado muy mal ese día, de modo que se contuvo. Un divorcio, un embarazo sorpresa y la decisión de volver a conquistar a su esposa también lo tenían a él nervioso.

Y, además, Viktor Krum había sido objeto de muchas discusiones en el pasado.

“¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?”

“No tengo ni idea” Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al porche.

Viktor se levantó de la mecedora, estirándose la chaqueta. “¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?”

Harry había hecho lo posible por ser civilizado con aquel hombre en el pasado. Al fin y al cabo, era el propietario de la empresa de decoración en la que trabajaba Hermione. Viktor se había hecho un nombre como estrella de Quidditch y actualmente fungía como enlace del Secretario de Deportes Mágicos y la oficina de Hermione. Lo que era peor para Harry, ambos estaban llevando a cabo un proyecto en conjunto

Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención, pero con el paso de los meses empezó a pensar que Viktor seguía sintiendo algo por Hermione. Quizá porque, entre otras cosas, la hacía viajar justo cuando él tenía algún día libre.

Además, a Harry el instinto le había servido suficientes veces como para saber que no le fallaba con el jefe de su mujer.

Harry le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras atravesaban el camino de piedra rodeado de macizos de flores.

“¿Por qué estoy aquí? Soy el marido de Hermione.”

“Ex marido” Viktor se apoyó en una de las columnas del porche con un aire de propiedad que hizo a Harry apretar los dientes

 _ **«Respira»,**_ se dijo Hermione a sí misma.

“Pensé que Hermione necesitaría animarse un poco después de la vista, así que he reservado mesa en un restaurante. Si nos vamos ahora mismo, todavía llegaremos a tiempo.”

“¿Cenar?” repitió ella, confusa “Gracias, pero...”

Entonces oyeron maullidos en el interior de la casa. Bernie.

Hermione corrió a saludarlo y a Harry le dieron ganas de apartar al molesto Viktor de un empujón y seguir con su vida normal: dar un paseo por el bosque con Hermione, hablar del niño mientras los gatos jugaban con sus medias...

Aunque tenía una montaña de trabajo esperándolo porque Harry había tenido que tomarse un día libre para solucionar el lío en que se había convertido su vida personal.

Harry se detuvo al lado de Viktor, que medía al menos seis centímetros menos que él.

“Ya ha cenado.”

Las cestas de helechos que colgaban del techo del porche se movían con la brisa mientras Viktor miraba el bocadillo que Hermione llevaba en la mano con cara de desprecio.

“Ah, ya veo.”

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta el gato se lanzó sobre ella, entusiasmado.

“Hola, precioso. ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo sí te he echado de menos... sí, te he echado mucho de menos.”

Hermione adoraba a aquel gato y el gato la adoraba a ella.

Harry recordó entonces la imagen de una niña acariciando al perrillo... y maldita fuera, la visión fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

**_Pero iba a ser padre otra vez._ **

La realidad del niño lo envolvió entonces por primera vez, en un día que había ido demasiado rápido como para que pudiera pensar. Su instinto de auror le decía que tenía el caso más importante de su vida entre manos: reunir de nuevo a su familia. ** _Perderla no era una opción._**

De modo que miró a Viktor con expresión amenazante.

“Será mejor que saques tu agenda de teléfonos y te pongas a buscar otra cita.”

“Pero bueno...” Hermione se había vuelto hacia ellos, enfadada. “Estoy aquí, puedo hablar por mí misma.”

“Pues claro que puedes” dijo Viktor, pasándose una mano por la bien cuidada barba. “Ahora eres una mujer libre.”

Inclinándose para acariciar a Bernie, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en esconder una sonrisa. Los dos adoraban a los gatos, pero ¿cómo sería mirar a su hijo por primera vez? Una conexión que no se rompería nunca...

Entonces miró a Viktor, que estaba muy ocupado babeando sobre sus zapatos de Prada. **_¿Qué pensaría aquel tipo del embarazo de Hermione?_**

“Ni se te ocurra” dijo ella entonces, clavando un dedo en su pecho.

“¿No debería saberlo tu compañero?” le preguntó Harry al oído, mientras fingía estar muy interesado acariciando a Bernie

“Se lo diré yo, cuando me parezca. Y deberías ser lo bastante inteligente como para no hacerme enfadar en este momento.”

Harry sabía que Hermione no iba a robarle a su hijo, pero él lo quería todo: al niño y a ella. De modo que él debía ser diplomático.

“¿Ha habido algún problema en la vista?” preguntó Viktor

“No, el divorcio es oficial” dijo ella “Gracias por invitarme a cenar...” la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Harry y ella no pudo evitar apiadarse del “Pero la verdad es que estoy agotada. Otro día, Viktor”

La preocupación de Harry por su salud se mezcló con el alivio cuando vio que Hermione rechazaba la invitación.

El sonrió como tonto, ella rodo los ojos y lo ignoro. Hermione se enfrentó a Viktor cruzando los brazos “Sera mejor que te vallas, Viktor”

La antigua estrella de Quidditch se encogió de hombros “¿Segura?”

“Ya te dijo que te fueras, Krum” le advirtió Harry avanzando a Viktor.

Hermione interpuso un brazo y le freno el paso. Harry resoplo, pero se comporto

“No te preguntaba a ti, Potter”

“¡Viktor!!” mascullo Hermione

Viktor resoplo y soltó un puchero “Vale, te veré mañana” Cuando intentó besarla en la mañana en forma de despedida, Hermione lo esquivo sin disimulo. “Ok, hasta luego”

Solo cuando Viktor se tele transportó en un manchón negro. Hermione se giró hacia Harry. Ella le dio una mirada de reproche.

Pero Harry estaba sonriente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza “Tú también tienes que irte, Harry”

Su amplia sonrisa la hizo sonreír. Harry avanzo hacia ella “Me avisas cuando necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo llámame y vendré a buscarte. Cuando sea…” La mirada de Harry se poros en los labios de ella y Hermione sintió que el aire se le atascaba en la garganta, deseando la proximidad de su ex “Lo que sea…" Cuando Harry fue a inclinarse a sus labios, el cambio la trayectoria y la besó en la frente. 

__

_**Ooo0ooo** _

Hermione se paró frente a la antigua casa de los Black, ella miro a los lados y se quitó las gafas de sol.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar normal y seguir con su vida. Ella se armó de valor y toco el timbre.

No tardo ni un minuto, cuando Molly abrió la puerta y la recibió con una enorme sonrisa

“¡Hermione! Querida estas aquí…” Molly la envolvió en un cálido abrazo “Veo que te encuentras mejor, estás radiante.”

“Lamento llegar tarde, mi reunión se postergo más de lo esperado” Hermione se excusó

“¡Oh, Cariño! No importa. Vamos a tomar el postre en la terraza” le dijo la madre de Ron “He guardado un plato para ti. Sé que el pastel de chocolate es tu favorito.”

Aunque Hermione quería que aquélla fuese una reunión de trabajo, al oír las palabras «pastel de chocolate» no pudo contenerse. Seguramente sería su primer antojo.

“Muchas gracias.”

Molly la miró entonces. “Aunque Harry y tú ya no estéis casados, yo los sigo queriendo a los dos por igual”

Se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero oírlo en aquel momento, cuando el divorcio era firme, significaba mucho para ella; especialmente estando embarazada.

“Solo quiero advertirte que Harry también está aquí.”

Hermione hizo una mueca “Lo imagine”

Molly arrugo la cara “¿Qué?”

“Nada…”

“Solo digo que Harry es una persona importante para todos, al igual que tú.”

Hermione le sonrió “Lo sé”

“Y ustedes estuvieron casados durante nueve años y eso no es algo que uno olvide tan fácilmente.”

De pronto Hermione sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

Oh, no, las hormonas otra vez haciendo de las suyas mientras miraba a Molly con una nueva perspectiva: como una abuela de su hijo. ¿Por qué no podían celebrarlo? Harry y ella habían soñado con ese momento tantas veces...

Y lo habían experimentado el día que Sophie llegó a sus vidas.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos entonces.

“No sé qué decir... gracias, tú también eres muy especial para mí.”

Molly sacó un pañuelo de papel. “Me alegra saberlo.”

Mientras intentaba contener la emoción, Hermione se preparó para enfrentarse con el resto del grupo, esperando que fuesen tan amables como Molly.

“¡Hermione!” fue recibida por varios abrazos

“Hola, Hermione” la más joven de los Waesley, Ginny, la saludó apartándose el flequillo de la cara. “Estás preciosa.”

“Es verdad, se ve radiante” Molly estuvo de acuerdo con su hija

¿Sería por el embarazo?

Entonces Ron y Luna entraron al salón tomado de las manos, Ron llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla en su mano libre. “Hey, mira quien está aquí”

Ambos se besaron las mejillas, Hermione incluso se dejó abrazar por Luna

“Qué bueno que estén aquí”

“Si, pensamos que necesitarías todo el apoyo anti ex que pudieras tener” mascullo Ron con un encogimiento de hombros ligero, Luna le dio una mirada castigadora “Ok, mejor me callo”

“Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?”

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no delatarse en el proceso. “Es raro… Pensé que sentiría un peso menos cuando terminara nuestro matrimonio. Pero no es así”

“Lo siento” Luna le apretó un brazo

“Lo sé”

Ron se dio media vuelta y señalo “Espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse alejado de ti”

Hermione se tambaleo cuando observo a Harry sentado en la barra. Con aspecto aburrido y desordenado. Él estaba guapo con su cabello desordenado y su barba de varios días.

¿Qué locura era ésa de sentirse más atraída por él ahora que antes del divorcio? ¿Sería porque ahora no lo podía tener?

“Pobre Harry, se ve desorientado” Luna comento

Hermione arrugo la cara y Ron gruño

“Más vale que ni se te acerque, descuida Mione, aquí estamos para defenderte” le aseguro Ron tras darle otro trago a su bebida

Hermione arrugo la nariz “No será necesario, Ron.”

“No debes interferir Ronald” le espeto Luna dándole un pellizco a su esposo

“¡Por Merlin, mujer! ¿De qué lado estas?”

Luna rodo los ojos “Del lado del amor…” luego tomo las manos de Hermione “Supongo que ustedes trataran de cerrar en buenos términos”

Los labios de Hermione temblaron y asintió, frenética “Estamos trabajando en eso”

Luna le dedico una sonrisa tierna, Hermione se volvió a su viejo amigo “¿Ron? Por favor, no te metas en esto. Harry y yo tenemos cosas que resolver”

“Y lo último que necesitan es a ti mosqueando alrededor” agrego Luna

Ron solo resoplo con resignación “Vale, vale”

“Iré a saludar…” Hermione no estaba del todo segura, pero algo en el aspecto de Harry la preocupo más de la cuenta

Hermione se detuvo al lado de Harry, este solo rodo los ojos.

“Miren quien salió temprano del trabajo…”

Hermione se tensó y lo miro con ganas de estrangularlo “Tan lindo como siempre”

Harry se dobló de brazos y la encaro “Hermione”

“Harry”

Uno de los duendes llego a ellos con una reverencia “Master Potter”

“Tomaré un whisky” Harry masculló “Con hielo. Doble.”

“Enseguida lo traigo, señor.”

“¡Fantástico, te he arrastrado a la bebida!” dijo Hermione aun de pie a su lado “Y ni siquiera son las doce”

Harry rodo los ojos con cansancio “¡Me alegro!”

“¡Compórtate!”

“¡Tu compórtate!” replico el

Hermione arrugo la cara “¿Acaso estas ebrio?”

Harry bufo “Voy a tener un bebe y mi esposa no quiere verme ni en pintura…” Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a reír, luego miro a los lados “Sshh… Lo olvide, ahora es EX ESPOSA”

“¡Baja la voz!” Hermione dio un pisotón y echo una mirada hacia los demás, luego se sentó al lado de Harry con disimulo.

“No tienes que hacer una escena, Harry”

El la fulmino con la mirada “No quiero que me dejes fuera…”

Hermione jadeo “Yo… Nunca te dejaría fuera de esto, nunca te alejaría de tu hijo” ella busco una de las manos de Harry y la estrecho.

Harry sonrió con amargura y beso la mano que ella le había ofrecido “Quiero este bebe”

“También yo… y ahora que es más… ¿Real? Las emociones son abrumadoras”

Harry sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Llegaría Hermione a pensar que su matrimonio había sido tan real como lo era su hijo? El ansiaba abrazarla, pedirle perdón… pero decidió conformarse por el momento con que le sonriera.

Hermione se separó lo suficiente de el para poder pensar con claridad “Entonces… ¿Esto realmente está pasando?”

Harry arqueo una ceja “¿Qué parte? ¿Tener un bebe o sentarnos a la mesa a discutir asuntos políticos?”

Ella le dio una mirada de reproche “Hablaba sobre la Orden…” Hermione cabeceo hacia los demás “¿La Orden volverá a activarse?”

Harry la miro con seriedad. Si él tenía que ser sincero le diría a Hermione que se mantuviera lejos del asunto, que se quedara en casa y los dejara a ellos resolver el asunto de la reaparición de los Mortifagos. Pero Harry la conocía, sabía que Hermione no le permitiría excluirla de algo tan importante.

“Eso parece”

Hermione cerro los ojos brevemente “Necesitaremos gente de confianza”

“No estaríamos aquí de no ser de fiar” comento Harry

“¡No estoy insinuando nada!”

“¡Y yo no te acuso de algo! Tienes que tranquilizarte… ¿Ya probaste con volver hacer yoga?”

“¿Te estas divirtiendo, no es así?”

“Ni un poco” el no pudo evitar bromear.

“Será mejor que…”

Harry se puso de pie “Vamos, empecemos de una vez”


	5. POCIÓN PARA ARRUINAR UNA MERIENDA

Hermione carraspeo por tercera vez, Neville le dio un codazo a Harry quien se enderezo de golpe, él había dormitado en gran parte de la reunión y un par de veces casi fue a parar al suelo.

“¿Harry? Porque mejor nos cuentas como están las asignaciones a los Aurores novatos”

Harry frunció el ceño y busco la mirada de Hermione, a ella se le agrandaron los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionada de él.

Harry miro la mesa y luego al señor Weasley

“Dicen que las asignaciones para Aurores van a ser más restringidas desde ahora”

“Me han dicho que nuestros niveles han decaído, ¿Qué tan cierto es?” Arthur Weasley expuso su preocupación

Harry hizo una mueca y se rasco la nuca

“Últimamente me han asignado menos aún, chicos universitarios que usan hechizos para ver televisión por cable gratis, robos familiares, hechizos en broma; y, ¿cómo olvidar mi preferido? Perseguir gnomos por puentes y alcantarillas antes de que se coman el cemento.”

Ron y Neville rompieron a reír. Molly se cubrió la boca con una mano

“¡Es peor de lo que pensaba!”

“Chicos flojos y mal calificados” Arthur Weasley se quejo

“Hermione, ¿Qué dice el Comité de Asignaciones de este asunto?” Molly inquirió tras darle unas palmaditas a su esposo en la mano

Harry miro a Hermione quien sacudió su cabeza antes de responder “Todos en el Comité de Asignaciones lo saben”

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar.

Harry se tensó al ver que Hermione se sentía incomoda ante las miradas escépticas y confusas entre sus amigos.

“Aun así seguimos a cargo de grandes asignaciones…” Harry intentaba distraer la atención de la participación del Comité del cual Hermione formaba parte activa. 

Ella frunció el ceño mirando hacia él, Harry torció sus labios en una sonrisa forzada y el continuo hablando “¿Sabían que las hadas no hacen espionaje, a menos que obtengan permiso de su sindicato? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eran capaces de hacer espionaje!”

Hermione arrugo la cara, confusa. “¿Que…?”

Harry la detuvo con un gesto de su mano “¿Y qué me dicen de los robos a los cajeros electrónicos que acosaron a la ciudad la Navidad pasada? Tuve que tomar dos pociones multijugos simultáneas para tomar el aspecto de una chica... ¡pero atrapé a el brujo!”

Ron y Luna se miraban perplejos, lo mismo que Arthur y Molly. Harry no dejaba de hablar, parecía ansioso… desesperado y nervioso.

Hermione entendió lo que el estaba haciendo.

“Usaba un encantamiento de amor y olvido para asaltar a los humanos incautos. Ese objetivo fue especialmente gratificante…” Harry golpeteo la mesa con uno de sus dedos, como si ese gesto reforzara su punto.

“¿En serio? ¿Qué hechizos usaste con él?” Arthur ahora estaba atrapado con la historia

Harry sonrió por un instante y prosiguió “Lo perseguí por tres calles pero… No tuve tiempo de lanzarle mis hechizos, pues se devolvió para atacarme con un conjuro que pudo ser fatal…”

El aliento de Hermione se atascó en su garganta, ella se enderezo aún más en su asiento, rígida. 

Harry atrapo su mirada, ella casi se derritió por completo cuando la esquina de los labios de Harry temblaron en una sonrisa leve “…Hice bien poniéndolo fuera de combate con una patada de gancho.”

Ella suspiro aliviada y Luna la sorprendió con una mirada.

“¡Sorprendente, Harry!” Arthur lo felicito pero cuando sacudió el hombro de Harry una de las copas se cayó. Por más disculpas que ofreció, fue Harry quien se dobló a recoger el desorden.

Entonces Hermione notó el roce de unos dedos en el tobillo y levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Harry, aprovechando que aún estaba limpiando el desorden, estaba pasando los dedos por su empeine; un sitio que, como él sabía muy bien, era una de sus zonas erógenas.

“Bonitos zapatos” le murmuró cuando se incorporó por un instante para coger más servilletas, tocando la piel de color rojo cereza hasta que Hermione apartó el pie.

_**No, no se los había puesto para él.** _

_**¿O sí?** _

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la caricia la había puesto nerviosa.

Más que eso... le gustaría que siguiera haciéndolo. Y, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, Harry también lo sabía.

Luna aprovecho el momento para traer su álbum de fotos más recientes, como resultados todos centraron su atención en las fotos de sus últimas aventuras.

“Tócame otra vez y te tiro el zapato a la cara” Hermione le advirtió en voz baja.

“Siempre tan peleona” Harry rio, apartando el pelo de su cara, sin importarle que alguien interrumpiera.

“Eres mayorcito, puedes soportarlo” Hermione se apartó.

“¿Puedes soportarlo tú?” el arqueo una ceja

“¿Crees que es un problema?” Ella percibió el reto en el aire

Harry se encogió de hombros con un puchero “Dímelo tú. Mi coche está en la puerta.”

Hermione apartó su mano. “Deja de tontear.”

“Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?” Harry sonrió “Estaba muy ocupado admirando tus recién adquiridas curvas.”

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo, sin saber si sentirse halagada o irritada por el comentario. Al menos estaba intentando, a su manera, hacerse el simpático, pensó.

Pero no sabía si podría soportarlo.

“¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan presumido?” Hermione resoplo irritada

Harry se encogió de hombros con un puchero inocente. “¿Desde cuándo temes la opinión de nuestros amigos? ¿Cuándo dejaste que empezaran a juzgar tu trabajo?”

Hermione alzo el mentón con dignidad “Eso no es…”

“¿Entonces qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?”

Hermione preparaba una réplica a su comentario cuando Viktor salió a la terraza en ese momento, con sus vaqueros de diseño y su chaqueta italiana.

Inmediatamente, Harry pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y, frustrada, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba el calor de su mano.

¿No acababa de decirle que no la tocase?

Pero cuando miró a su ex descubrió que no estaba mirándola a ella. Estaba mirando a Viktor fijamente.

Y ella pensando que podría pasar una tarde agradable con un Harry reformado. _**Pero no, su ex marido no había cambiado en absoluto.**_

_**Harry estaba marcando su territorio.** _

_**Oo0oo.** _

“¡Viktor!” Arthur exclamo al percatarse de la presencia del Búlgaro

“Lamento la tardanza” Viktor busco con su mirada a Hermione

“Llegas justo a tiempo para una ronda de fotos vergonzosas” mascullo Ron con la boca llena de comida, Luna lo castigo con un codazo en las costillas “Lo siento”

“Ven y siéntate” dijo Molly, tan atenta como siempre “Estamos tomando una merienda tardía.” Ella dio unas palmadas y se volvió hacia Hermione y Harry “Muy tardía”

Ginny se unió a ellos tras un instante “Hola”

Viktor se sentó al otro lado de Hermione. Ginny arrugo la cara al ver la expresión de fastidio de Harry.

“Hnmmm.,… Bueno, adiós también. Llevo prisa” Ginny beso las mejillas de sus padres, luego le susurro algo a Luna “Me cuentan las novedades, lamento no poder quedarme”

“Hola y adiós” Harry le resoplo a Viktor en voz baja “¿Por qué no puedes seguir su ejemplo?”

Viktor lo ignoro y Hermione rodo los ojos

“¿Me has echado de menos?” Viktor le pregunto a Hermione quien forzó una sonrisa

“Apenas.” Harry respondió por ella

“No empieces” Hermione le advirtió

Molly se acercó a los tres ofreciéndoles una taza de sus judías verdes. Viktor fue el primero en arremeter contra el platillo, Hermione arrugo la nariz, Harry apenas se sostuvo en su asiento.

¿Ella estaba mareada? ¿Hermione iba a vomitar? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Se darían cuenta los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Sacarla de allí… Llevarla al baño? ¿Llamar a la doctora? ¿Meterla a la cama?

“¿Quieres un poco?” Molly le ofrecio a Hermione

Harry puso cara de horror “Nooo!”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza

“¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Dónde está tu cortesía hombre?”

Harry estaba que echaba humo ¿Quién le había pedido su opinión a Viktor?

“Ella no quiere”

Molly arrugo la cara y se volvió a Hermione “¿Segura?”

Hermione miro a Molly y luego a Harry y sacudió su cabeza “En realidad…” miro con detenimiento las judías verdes “Sera en otra ocasión, Molly. Gracias” ella no pudo evitar pasarse una mano por la cara.

Harry suspiro aliviado.

¡Crisis evitada!

“¿y tú Harry? ¿Quieres un poco?”

El también arrugo la cara “No gracias, estoy bien”

“Genial, así queda más para mi” Viktor interrumpió, Molly lo miro inquieta pero le entrego el tazón “estoy hambriento. ¿Hay más de esa carne?” Viktor señalo la carne que quedaba en medio de la mesa

“Toneladas” replico Molly feliz de promover sus platillos.

Harry mantuvo su atención en Hermione, tras tragar hondo el reunió todo el valor que pudo y pregunto por fin “¿Estás bien?

“Genial”

“¿Segura?”

“Estoy bien…Harry” Ella intento no alterarse

Sin embargo no hay, uh, más gente muerta. ¿Verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

“¿Por qué lo llamaste? ¿En verdad quieres que se una a la Orden?” Harry hablo por lo bajo, Hermione le dio un manotazo

“¿Quién dice que fue idea mía?”

“Ambos pasáis mucho tiempo juntos…”

“¡Detente, ahora mismo!”

“Hermione, entonces ¿las muertes de los Nomajs cerca de la frontera con Escocia cumplen con el patrón que estabas investigando?” Viktor comento

Harry se enderezo y la miro con una ceja arqueada “¿Estabas investigándolo todo este tiempo?”

“Algunos de los archivos que llegaron a mi poder levantaron suspicacia en mí, por eso decidí investigar”

“Hablando de investigación… ¿Hermione, puedo hablar contigo en privado? ¿En tu cuarto quizás?” Viktor se puso de pie limpiándose el rostro

“Nuestro cuarto,” corrigió Harry

“Oh, ¿así qué finalmente te decidiste cambiar tus cosas?” Viktor le dedico una sonrisa burlona y Harry sintió ganas de arrojársele encima y borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara

Parecía que habíamos vuelto al quinto grado otra vez.

"Viktor tiene razón" comento Ron

"Ron..."

“La Ama tiene muchas obligaciones,” añadió Kreacher haciendo acto de presencia, parecía ofendido por el interés de Viktor en Hermione “No creo que tenga tiempo para…”

“Retirate, Kreacher. Y Harry… basta. ¿Hola……… un huésped en nuestro feliz hogar?”

“Un huésped no invitado” murmuró Harry

“¿Quieres salir?” le desafió Viktor “Porque yo estoy dispuesto, compañero. Cuando quieras.”

“De hecho, si quiero,” dijo Harry, elevándose sobre sus pies con un movimiento tan abrupto, que ni siquiera Hermione pudo verlo.

“¡No, no. Tios! Ni se les ocurra” Hermione encaró a Viktor, que tenía una mano fuera de la vista bajo la chaqueta “No te atrevas a sacar tu varita…” luego se giró a Harry “¡Guarda tu varita, ahora mismo Harry!”

Harry se detuvo antes de sacarla y se aparto

“¡Esto es indignante, Harry!” Molly le reprendió, Harry sacudió su cabeza “¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? Tan poco civilizado…”

“Molly, no creo que deberías intervenir…” Arthur balbuceo

“¿Volvimos a los quince, Harry?” Ron comento a la ligera. Harry lo tomo de las mangas de su suéter y lo sacudió

“¿Algún problema Ronald?” Harry resoplo contra su rostro

Molly los aparto “Vamos arriba. ¡Hombres! Como ratas peleando por una tarta, les juro que…”

“Harry… lo mejor será que te marches” Hermione comento con firmeza, aunque se esforzó por no tambalearse

Harry jadeo y la miro herido. Ella avanzo hacia el con un gesto de reflejo pero el retrocedió “¿Algo más?”

Los labios de Hermione temblaron levemente “Si… Te llamare mañana”

“Me alegro de verte. Hermione” Harry tomo un trago y se marchó sin más

“Yo también me alegro de verte.” Susurro Hermione sin apartar la mirada del

_**Malditas hormonas.** _


	6. Un Paso al Frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sabe que uno de los dos debe ser el primero en dar un paso al frente si quieren establecer un ambiente sano para el bebé

Hermione pensó que una noche era todo lo que Harry necesitaría para refrescarse y volver hablar, así que cuando llegó el sábado por la noche y había pasado un día completo sin saber de él, estaba bastante sorprendida pero no se preocupó. No, ella no se preocupó en absoluto. O eso es lo que intentaba decirse a sí misma

Cuando era tarde el domingo por la tarde y todavía no había tenido noticias de Harry, se preocupó y se molestó lo suficiente como para escribirle un mensaje, aunque realmente ella estaba molesta por tener que ser la primera en ceder.

*¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que hablar*

Hermione lanzo un grito de rabia cuando el no respondió. “¡Maldición, Harry!”

Hermione esperaba que él se contactara con ella. Pero Harry no la había contactado, no se había aparecido, ni había enviado su Patronus o usado su teléfono celular, y esto solo la irrito aún más. 

Ella ya ni estaba segura que él iba aparecerse, ni cuándo. 

Hermione no podía quitarse la sensación amarga de la decepción. Estaba dolida, frustrada y enojada. 

Así que cuando Harry se apareció en la puerta de su casa tres días después de su último mensaje. Ella estaba de piedra. Era un día gris, lloviznaba y hacía frío.  
Harry cojeó al pie de las escaleras, cuando fue consiente de ella, tropezó con los flecos de la alfombra. Hizo una mueca de dolor y echó un vistazo para ver si estaba mirando, entonces respiró profundamente y preguntó. 

“¿Estás enojada conmigo por haber venido? Quiero decir, obviamente querías hablar conmigo. Pero sé que paso tiempo…

“¿Cómo entraste?” ella se cruzó de brazos debatiéndose entre lanzarle un hechizo o arrojarle un objeto contundente.

Harry hizo una mueca, alzo su mano mostrándole las llaves 

Hermione resoplo, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano Harry obedeció y le arrojo las llaves. 

“Tenemos que hablar” fue todo lo que dijo, luego con un gesto le indico que la siguiera.

Oo0oo.

Harry estaba sin habla, volver a verla, así vestida para ir a trabajar, preciosa, sexy y fulminante, le levantaba el ánimo, él era idiota, pero no era tan idiota como para fantasear con saltarse la discusión.

Era el momento de empezar a hablar del futuro. Quería compartir tantas cosas con ella…

Hermione abrió la puerta de la biblioteca que usaba como oficina personal, estaba distante. 

No era para menos.

“Muy bien. ¿Qué querías decirme?”

“¿Es un crimen que charlemos un rato?” sonrió Harry

“Estamos divorciados, no saliendo juntos.” Ella lo enfrento con los brazos cruzados 

“Tenemos que establecer un terreno común antes de que nazca el niño. La tensión no es buena para un recién nacido.”

“Sí, estoy de acuerdo” asintió ella “Pero no quiero que pienses que el niño es una varita mágica y que podemos volver a retomar la relación como si nada.”

¿Tan transparentes eran sus planes? ¿Y qué había sido de su enfado por casi pelearse con Viktor Krum?

“¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver a casarme contigo si acabamos de divorciarnos?”

Ella frunció el ceño. “Harry ¿te das cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que expresas algún sentimiento sobre el divorcio?”

“¿Qué clase de robot pasa por algo como eso sin sentirse afectado?”

Hermione se quedó en silencio y ésa fue la respuesta. Él estaba a punto de explotar de deseo mientras ella, evidentemente, lo veía como una máquina sin emociones. Él podía no dedicarse a romper una fortuna en vajillas y copas de cristal cuando estaba enfadado, pero tenía sentimientos.

“¿Por qué crees que tengo una alianza en el bolsillo?”

“La primera vez que me quedé embarazada quisiste casarte conmigo porque era «lo que debías hacer». Y quiero que entiendas que esta vez es diferente.”

“Entonces estábamos enamorados.”

“¿Enamorados?” Hermione tropezó y Harry la sujetó del brazo “No esperaba que entendieras tan bien la diferencia entre antes y ahora.”

“¿Querías que luchase por ti?”

Claro que eso era lo que él estaba haciendo, aunque Hermione no lo supiera todavía.

“No, claro que no” Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara “Sólo pensé que con el niño... no sé qué pensé, la verdad. Pero no entiendo por qué sigues mostrándote celoso de Viktor. Sólo es un amigo, pero aunque fuera algo más, estamos divorciados.”

¿Un amigo? 

Harry no dudaba que el hombre quisiera ser mucho más que eso. ¿Qué querría Hermione?

“¿Piensas salir con él? Sólo lo pregunto por curiosidad.”

“Pienso tener un hijo” contestó ella mientras regresaba a su asiento.

“Las mujeres embarazadas también salen con gente. Y estoy seguro de que tú vas a ser una de las mujeres embarazadas más guapas del planeta.”

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada “Estás coqueteando otra vez.”

“No, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.”

Y, por ese día, Harry sabía que seguramente no debería decir nada más. Era hora de dar un estratégico paso atrás para conseguir su objetivo: ponerle una alianza en el dedo a Hermione antes de que se borrara la marca de la que había llevado.

Aún no la había comprado, claro; ni siquiera él era tan organizado, pero no pensaba esperar mucho.

“Sé que nuestro matrimonio ha terminado” Harry mintió porque, después de todo, era un Auror “Pero espero que podamos volver a ser amigos… Por el niño, naturalmente.”

Hermione se detuvo. “¿No vas a volver a incordiarme con lo de Viktor?”

En cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho, pero el objetivo de Harry ahora era congraciarse con ella.

“Haré lo que pueda para esconder mis tendencias cavernícolas.”

Ella soltó una carcajada y Harry la miró, sorprendido. 

¿Tan fácil era hacer que se le pasara un enfado? O no se había dado cuenta antes o el embarazo la había dulcificado.

Harry quería besarla, tumbarla sobre el escritorio y celebrar el embarazo a la antigua.

Pero si lo intentaba, Hermione lo rechazaría. Así que, por el momento, aceptaría esos minutos con ella que le recordaban los buenos momentos del pasado.

“No es así como esperaba que fueran las cosas tras el divorcio” dijo Hermione “¿Cuándo crees que empezaremos a pelearnos?”

“Espero que nunca, pero no cuento con ello” bromeó Harry.

“No cuentes con ello, no. Especialmente si vuelves a sugerir que deje de trabajar.”

“Quedo advertido.” Alzo sus manos con una mueca

“¿Y dónde diablos estabas Harry? ¿Va a ser siempre así? ¿Te enojas y te vas? Cuando las cosas se compliquen solo huyes como un cobarde, ¿Y desde cuando eres un maldito cobarde?”

Dios, era tan sexy cuando se encendía y decía palabrotas.

“Necesitaba despejar mi mente” Harry confeso tras resoplar

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada “Lo que paso con Viktor no puede volver a repetirse…”

Harry se encogió de hombros “No Debo Decir Mentiras” juro con solemnidad y Hermione rodo los ojos. 

“No es gracioso.” Ella luchaba con el sonrojo “De todas formas, gracias por desviar la atención de mí con los Weasley el otro día” 

“No tienes que agradecerme, haría cualquier cosa por ti”

Hermione se estremeció tras una oleada de deseo con tintes de ternura. A ella siempre le había resultado imposible resistirse a la ternura de Harry, ahora estaba haciendo acopio de su orgullo para defenderse de el. 

“Recibí el último informe de tu misión…” Ella tomo una carpeta del escritorio y se la entrego “Tu comportamiento fue irresponsable… Estúpido y absurdo, ¡te saltaste por completo el protocolo!”

“¿También saben de la parte en la que evite que el malo se escapara?” 

“Si, y también saben de tu intento por atrapar al hombre lobo con un hechizo para la comezón, pero que lo dejaste escapar por el retrete.” Ella le pincho el pecho con un dedo

“Ya quisiera verte tratando de atrapar a un Lobo la víspera de luna llena y lograrlo sin que te muerda,” Harry argumentó en su defensa, rascándose la cabeza “No es tan fácil como parece. Tuve que usar una poción y son costosas, ¿sabes?”

Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos “Y luego hechizaste un autobús lleno de gente.” 

“No fue culpa mía,” dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. “El conductor pasó encima de un bache. Además, alguien había trastocado los hechizos. Trataba de enredarle las patas, pero terminé por quitarle el cabello al conductor y a todos los que estaban sentados en las tres filas de adelante. Por lo menos logré atraparlo, aun cuando malgasté mi sueldo pagando los daños… El Comité se encargó de pagarlos también… así que…”

“¡Se te asigno una multa, Harry!” Hermione golpeó el escritorio, algunas hojas salieron volando “Tu comportamiento no pasara desapercibido, La Oficina de Desinformación tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto ¿Sabes que tan grave es?”

“¡Pues que cumplan con su trabajo!” Harry suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara, el limpio sus gafas y volvió a ponérselas. “Tengo cosas más importantes en las que centrarme, Hermione”

Ella arqueo una ceja “¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles?”

“Tener un bebe sano y salvo”

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Hermione sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. De pronto tenía la boca seca y sus piernas no parecían ser tan firmes para sostenerla. 

Tras un breve minuto de silencio Harry retrocedió. 

Ella también necesitaba imponer distancia entre ambos, por su bien. “Sí, en fin... tengo que irme.”

Harry sonrió “¿No me acompañas a la puerta?”

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada “Lo dirás de broma.”

“Si me dejas tirado aquí, me sentiré utilizado.”

“Harry...” intentó enfadarse, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa. “Conoces el camino”

“Eso sí era un coqueteo” suspiró él, dándole la carpeta de regreso. 

“Y lo haces muy bien.”

“Gracias.”

“Hasta luego, Harry”

“Cuídate, Hermione…”

Ella asiento con un gesto de cabeza “Lo haré”

Harry salió de allí. Pero no pudo evitar frenar su paso en la entrada de la casa y mirar hacia arriba. El solo quería volver allí dentro y encontrar una forma de solucionar las cosas con Hermione y demostrarle que valía la pena luchar por su amor, una vez más. 

Un grito rompió el silencio.

Era Hermione.

Oo0o.

Hermione estaba saltando a la pata coja cuando Harry llegó a su lado.

“¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el niño?”

Ella se agarró a sus hombros, intentando resistir la tentación de apoyar la cara en su cuello.

“No es nada, es que me ha picado Chizpurfle…” Ella señalo hacia donde estaba el pequeño parasito similar a un cangrejo con colmillos considerables, el pequeño animal se tambaleaba de un lado a otro aturdido. 

Harry frunció el ceño. “¿Quiso comerse tu varita?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “No… El… Estaba alimentándose de la energía eléctrica de la tostadora” 

Harry la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá, se quitó la chaqueta y busco al Chizpufle al cual no perdió tiempo en atacar 

“¡¡Sectumsempra!!” bramó Harry con un movimiento rápido de su varita. 

El Chizpurfle estallo en un borboteó de sangre hasta reventar. 

Harry regreso con Hermione “¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “No es nada. Ya se me está pasando el dolor” ella gimió “¿Puedes traerme algo de hielo?”

Harry se apresuró a traerle un vaso con unos cubitos de hielo, el procedió a pasarle el hielo durante unos segundos antes de sacarlo para examinar la picadura, volviéndolo de un lado y de otro para estudiar la marca roja en el tobillo.

“Te pondré una pomada para las picaduras”

Ella lo pescó del brazo cuando Harry se disponía a salir en busca de la pomada. “No es necesario”

Harry frunció el ceño, miró la casa y luego a ella. Y, de repente, se arrojó en el suelo sentándose en posición de loto mientras se dedicaba a frotarle la zona afectada. 

Hermione pestañeo. ¿Quién era aquel hombre y qué había hecho con su adusto marido?

Hermione sintió algo que no tenía nada que ver con la picadura del Chizpurfle y sí con el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Maldito fuera por recordarle cosas que le habían gustado tanto de él en el pasado, por recordarle momentos felices. Claro que no era culpa de Harry.  
Había sido débil con aquel hombre desde que eran unos adolescentes. Solo que al pasar los dieciochos esa debilidad se convirtió en otra cosa. Más fuerte.

Él la tomó del hombro, apretándola contra su pecho, anclándola allí con la presión de su mano. Y Hermione dejó escapar un gemido cuando el inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello, sus pómulos... antes de buscar sus labios.

“¡Bernie!” Hermione gritó, cuando el gato se metió entre los dos con un maullido indignado. 

Hermione se dejó caer sobre él, alivio y pena luchando en su interior. “Bernie acaba de evitar que cometiéramos un error” murmuró.

Harry ni confirmó ni negó este hecho; sencillamente la miró. Y en sus ojos vio el brillo que sólo veía cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Pero, aunque le daba cierta pena, Hermione sabía que había sido lo mejor. Si volvían a besarse, lo seguiría a cualquier parte.

“Yo no lo llamaría error” Harry apretó sus hombros y beso su cabeza “Mejor te llevo a la cama”

Ella golpeo su pecho y Harry se echó a reír 

“Para que duermas”

“Harry”

“No voy hacerte nada” Harry se puso de pie y la ayudo a incorporarse, el apretó una de sus manos cuando ella le sostuvo la mirada “Ya habrá momento para eso”

“No lo creo”

“Venga…” Harry la animo a que se aferrara a él y con un barrido la tomo entre sus brazos 

“¡Harry!” ella chillo entre risas 

“No dejare que nada malo te pase” Harry le susurro contra su cabello, ella inhalo con fuerza y descansó su cabeza contra el pecho del

Ooo0o0o.

Harry levanto la cabeza del escritorio entre jadeos. 

Luego miró el reloj de la pared... las tres de la mañana. El sólo llevaba un hora dormido, tiempo suficiente para revivir lo que pasó años antes cuando, furioso consigo mismo por haber elegido un sitio tan remoto para su luna de miel con una esposa embarazada, tuvo que llevar a Hermione al hospital, temiendo que muriese sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Aquel viaje interminable era una pesadilla que se había repetido muchas veces desde entonces.  
¿Cuántas veces tendría que revivirla?, Harry se preguntó. O la otra pesadilla, la de que quizá Hermione tenía razón y, sencillamente, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Harry se levantó, moviendo el cuello dolorido, y se dirigió a la cocina sin molestarse en encender la luz.

El abrió la nevera, la lucecita rompiendo la oscuridad, y sacó un contenedor de comida de su restaurante favorito... un sitio en el que lo conocían bien desde que Hermione y él se separaron y donde encargaba la cena cada noche.

Apoyado en la encimera, Harry sacó una chuleta fría del contenedor y, después de comérsela, le tiró un pequeño trozo a Holly. El siguió comiendo más por costumbre que por apetito, sin dejar de pensar en la ecografía que llevaba en el bolsillo.

“Un poco diferente a como eran antes las cosas, ¿no?” Él sonrió, mirando a su gata

Había habido buenos tiempos, sí.

Tirando el resto de las chuletas a la basura, Harry buscó un buen recuerdo que reemplazase a la pesadilla. Dos años antes, Hermione lo había sorprendido en Navidad con un par de gatos cachorros adoptados en un refugio para animales.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su contagiosa sonrisa cuando le mostró a los dos ruidosos animalillos con lazos rojos en el cuello?

Harry miró a Holly, que gruñía de felicidad mientras mordisqueaba el pequeño trozo de la chuleta. Harry casi podía oír a Hermione regañándolo por darle algo que no fuera pienso...

Pero él tenía razón cuando dijo que el divorcio no estaba saliendo como habían previsto. Su matrimonio tampoco había sido lo que ellos habían previsto, primero por el aborto y luego la pérdida de Sophie.

No, él no quería pensar en eso. La vida era así, cambiaba de dirección y uno tenía que aceptarlo. Pero había un niño en camino y no pensaba ser un padre a distancia.

Y no pensaba dejar que algún tipo como Viktor Krum educase a su hijo.

Conquistar a Hermione de nuevo era un principio para conseguirlo. Pero si eso no funcionaba, buscaría el método que hiciera falta. A la porra las pesadillas, la apuesta era demasiado alta como para perder el tiempo.


	7. Pequeños Pasos

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, soñando que hacía el amor con Harry en la playa, Hermione despertó cansada y furiosa. Y tarde para trabajar. Aunque las náuseas matinales no la habían ayudado nada, esperaba poder comer algo cuando llegase a la oficina.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho se encontró a Harry tumbado en el sofá, dormido.

Suspirando, ella se acercó a él dispuesta a echarlo de allí. ¿Y si entraba su jefe? ¿Y si se enteraba la recepcionista?

¿Por qué no podía entender que ya no estaban casados? Él no tenía derecho a entrar y salir de su vida como quisiera. Debía llamar antes, pedir una cita.

Dejando el maletín sobre la mesa, Hermione se detuvo a unos centímetros de él. ¿De verdad tenían que pedir cita para hablar el uno con el otro? Qué triste.

Sin pensar, Hermione sacó un pañuelo de papel del contenedor dorado que había sobre el escritorio y limpió una manchita en sus mocasines. Pero, mientras lo hacía, ella no pudo evitar admirar esas piernas tan largas, tan masculinas. No era justo que su cuerpo estuviera volviéndose loco por las hormonas cuando Harry era oficialmente territorio prohibido.

Pero el parecía tan cansado... ¿Demasiado trabajo?, Hermione se preguntó. ¿Seguiría a ese ritmo cuando naciera el niño?  
Intentaba convencerse de que sólo le importaba porque era el padre de su hijo, pero no podía ignorar el pellizco que sintió en el corazón. No era fácil olvidar lo que Harry Potter había sido para ella durante todos esos años.

Ella debería despertarlo, pero no lo hizo. Lo dejaría dormir un rato más, pensó.

Hermione tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, de modo que estaría ocupada. Y sí, quizá estaba intentando demostrarse algo al quedarse allí, conteniendo el deseo de acariciar su frente.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre un sillón, con los pies sobre una otomana, mientras abría el catálogo de una subasta de antigüedades con una mano y quitaba la tapa de un yogur con la otra.

Quince minutos después, el reloj de la pared daba las once. Harry despertó, desorientado, agarrándose al borde del sofá para no caer al suelo.  
“Hola, preciosa” murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cara “¿Cómo estás?”

“Estamos bien” sonrió Hermione dejando el catálogo en el suelo “Sólo quería levantar las piernas un rato.”

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y tomó sus pies para colocarlos sobre sus rodillas.

“¿Qué haces?”

“He leído un libro sobre el embarazo y dice que debes descansar mucho.”

Ella estuvo a punto de recordarle que no era la niña de diecinueve años con la que se había casado, pero no lo hizo.

“No creo que se me pueda olvidar, ya que tú me lo recuerdas cada media hora.”

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para poner una mano sobre su abdomen. “Tu mamá se está poniendo peleona, así que debe de encontrarse bien.”

“En realidad, tengo hambre. ¿Tú puedes entender lo que es un ataque de hambre inducido por estrógenos?”

“Pues resulta que te he traído algo de comer…”

“Gracias, pero ya he desayunado y quiero empezar a comer de forma sana.”

“Señora, la conozco desde hace más de nueve años y sé muy bien qué cosas le gustan. De hecho, me encanta ver cómo disfrutas de la comida” Harry sonrió

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, quizá porque el sueño erótico estaba demasiado cercano.

“Así que te gusta verme comer...” Ella murmuró, bajando los pies.

“Vuelve a poner los pies en mis rodillas y te sorprenderé con un almuerzo que no olvidarás nunca.”

Harry tomó una bolsa de la que sacó varios contenedores de plástico lleno de fresas, kiwis y trozos de pera.

Hermione apretó los labios. La fruta tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero lo que a ella le apetecía en aquel momento era algo de chocolate. Con leche. Eso, al menos, sonaba nutritivo.

Pero como su ex marido se había esforzado, tuvo que sonreír. Sobre todo al recordar que tenía una chocolatina en el cajón del escritorio. Las almendras tenían proteínas, ¿no?

“Qué detalle.”

Desde luego, su ex marido estaba encargándose de que el niño tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

“Y por último...” Harry sacó un tarro de la bolsa.

“¿Manteca de cacahuete?” exclamó Hermione, decepcionada. ¿No podía haber comprado una tableta de chocolate?

“Querida, es chocolate blanco.”

Ella parpadeo “¿En serio?”

Se relamía sólo con mirar el tarro, aunque su corazón había empezado a palpitar por el romántico detalle.

Harry sacó otro tarro de la bolsa. “Y manteca de cacahuete... con trocitos de cacahuete. Ah, y el último: chocolate con fresas. Sé amable conmigo y te llevaré al supermercado donde encontré todo esto.”

Hermione tuvo que sonreír. “Dame el chocolate blanco.”

Harry abrió el tarro con uno de esos gestos tan simples, tan masculinos.

Una cosa tan domestica: «¿Puedes abrir este tarro?».

Pero el gesto hizo que se encogiera su vulnerable corazón.

Cuando sacó un cuchillo de plástico para extender chocolate blanco sobre una fresa, Hermione pensó que intentaría ponerla en su boca y ella tendría que apartarse cuando lo que le gustaría de verdad sería disfrutar el momento. Pero Harry pinchó la fresa con un palillo y se la dio sin decir nada.

Ella la mordió, el sabor del chocolate blanco y la fruta deshaciéndose en su boca. Pero cuando intentó comer el resto, el palillo lo impidió y Harry intentó ayudarla...

Los ojos verdes grisáceos de su marido se encontraron con los suyos. Y, de repente, el dedo de Hermione se movió, como por voluntad propia, para rozar la mano masculina. Afortunadamente, lo apartó a tiempo.

Harry volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y eso la sorprendió. Casi se habían besado el día anterior, pero ahora parecía dispuesto a respetar los límites.  
Y ella debería alegrarse.

“¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de la inauguración de la jugueteria Ron y Luna el domingo por la tarde?”

Ah, claro, había una segunda intención en esa visita. Ella debería haberlo imaginado.

Hermione vaciló, sin saber qué decir.

Enfrentarse a los cuestionamientos de su rol en el por los Weasley había sido duro. ¿Qué dirían si aparecía en una fiesta con su marido?

“No había pensado ir.”

“Sería una buena oportunidad para los dos de demostrarle al mundo que podemos ser civilizados a pesar del divorcio.”

Él estaba recostado en el sofá, en una postura en absoluto amenazadora. Todo era un poco demasiado perfecto, como estudiado.

“Eres un buen Auror”

Harry se encogió con una mueca “Lo intento.”

“¿Qué diría Molly?”

“Me quiere como una madre puede querer a un hijo, creo. Pero también te quiere a ti”

“Durante todo el proceso de divorcio fue muy amable conmigo y siempre se ha mostrado esperanzada en una reconciliación”

“Pues has tenido suerte. Porque a mí me ha preguntado más de una vez qué demonios había pasado entre nosotros.”

“¿En serio?”

“Espero que entienda que esto ha sido tanto culpa tuya como mía.”

Harry la miró, muy serio. “Es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso.”

“Pues lo siento. Supongo que, a pesar de la atracción física, no somos capaces de vivir juntos. Nuestros temperamentos son muy diferentes.”

Él se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. “No me resulta fácil recordar cuáles son esas diferencias.”

¿Ahora quería hablar de eso? Harry nunca había querido tocar el tema, diciendo que no había ningún problema entre ellos o que, si los había, se pasarían con el tiempo. Y ocurrió lo mismo con Sophie. Harry se negaba a hablar de la niña mientras para ella seguía siendo una herida abierta.

Según Harry, ella se empeñaba en hablar demasiado y eso no servía de nada.

Hermione miró el tarro de chocolate blanco. Ocho meses antes, se lo habría tirado a la cabeza, pero ahora sólo quería llorar por lo que habían perdido.  
Aunque ella lo encontraba infinitamente deseable, necesitaba hacerse la fuerte para no tocarlo.

“Harry, no es el momento...”

La puerta se abrió entonces y los dos se echaron hacia atrás. Viktor apareció en el despacho y, por una vez, a Hermione le molestó su presencia.

“Sólo quería comprobar que habías llegado bien.”

“Siento haber llegado tarde” se disculpó ella, tomando el catálogo del suelo “La reunión con Matthew y Ashley se retrasó un poco, ya lo sabes.”

“No pasa nada” dijo Viktor “Trabajar con del futuro senador es una prioridad.”

Harry se levantó del sofá “Al menos alguien tiene fe en Malfoy” 

“Malfoy tiene lo que se necesita” argumento Viktor con una mueca leve

Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo, ella comento “¿Qué cosa? ¿Un rubio oxigenado?”

“Vamos, no pueden negar lo que es obvio”

“Porque mejor no nos iluminas, Viktor” replico Hermione 

“Mejor no, gracias” murmuró Harry con una mueca

Hermione se puso tensa.

“Los Malfoy tienen fama de conseguir lo que quieren”

“Todo el mundo intenta conseguir lo que quiere” menciono Hermione con un gesto inescrutable

“Sí, claro. Nosotros también” sonrió Viktor mientras Harry se quitó las gafas, aturdido 

“Cuando el habla de nosotros se refiere al Departamento que representamos” Hermione se apresuró a explicarle a Harry, quien al ver su incomodidad por las sugerentes palabras de Viktor sintió un leve destello de esperezan. 

¿Ella aun le importaba lo que pensara él? ¡Esa debía ser una señal!

Harry se regocijo con ese sentimiento extraño 

“Bueno supongo que no es de tu interés, después de todo a los aurores no debe importarles quien está al frente y adelante, ustedes solo son ejecutores de órdenes” comento Viktor con una mirada tajante hacia Harry 

“Al menos los Aurores tenemos una carrera, estudios… más de lo que tu podrías presumir Viktor”

Viktor avanzo hacia él, Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se metió entre ambos con los brazos extendidos como barrera “¡Ni se les ocurra! Con el espectáculo del otro día fue más que suficiente” ella busco con su mirada a Harry “Este es mi lugar de trabajo”

Harry asintió pero se negó a apartarse de ella, Viktor se sacudió el traje y con una mirada de desaire salió de allí, dejándolos solos.   
“Este comportamiento tiene que parar, Harry”

“¡Pues dile a él que pare!”

“¿Hasta cuándo vas a ser tan infantil?”

“La esperanza es lo último en morir ¿cierto?”

“No te hagas el chistoso conmigo” Hermione le reprendió 

El semblante de Harry se volvió serio “¿Has pensado en cuando vamos a decirles a los demás…?”

Hermione suspiro “he pensado en unos 100 escenarios diferentes, si”

“¿Y?”

“¿La verdad?” Ella lo miro seriamente “No podría soportar las miradas de lastima de los demás si llego a perder él bebe”

Las palabras de Hermione fueron como una patada en el estómago. 

“¿Sabes? A veces no sé si felicitarte por tu ingenio o sentir pena por tu pesimismo”

“No es pesimismo… de todas las personas tu deberías entenderlo”

“Y de todas las personas tu deberías tener un poco de fe, mujer”

“No llegaremos a ningún lado con esto…” ella miro hacia su escritorio “Y por favor; ya no tengas más aventuras en mi oficina. Me puedes meter en problemas”

Harry apretó los puños, herido por sus palabras. “¡Que tengas buen día!”

Hermione resoplo cuando lo vio marcharse, obviamente de mal humor. 

O0o.

Tirado en una tumbona, Harry tomó un sorbo de refresco. Por mucho que a él le gustaría tomar algo más fuerte, pero el necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para hablar con su ex.

Harry no dejaba de preguntarse si Hermione no estaba haciendo más que darle vueltas para alejarlo de ella y del bebe. ¿Tendrían sus aspiraciones políticas algo que ver? 

Por más que él se había esforzado en reconstruir su vida tras la guerra, ella no hacía más que encaminarse en una lucha contra las injusticias sociales, alzando una bandera de empoderamiento pro muggles, mestizos… 

Él por su parte prefería su discreto papel, alejado de la política, manejando la fortuna familiar y aceptando casos que encajaban con sus convicciones. Hermione solía decir que admiraba eso de él.

Y, justo en ese momento, la vio aparecer. El ruido de conversaciones y risas pareció disolverse y volvió a sentir el escalofrío que había sentido tantas veces durante su matrimonio. Ella estaba hablando con Molly y sonreía como en otros tiempos...

El vestido color burdeos que llevaba abrazaba sus curvas con discreta elegancia, dejando al descubierto sólo sus piernas. Unos mechones de pelo escapaban artísticamente del moño, enmarcando su cara... pero cuando se volvió para tomar el canapé que le ofrecía un camarero, Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse.  
El maldito vestido dejaba la espalda al descubierto... y la piel de Hermione brillaba con una cualidad translúcida que le recordaba a las magnolias que flotaban en la piscina.

“Bonita fiesta, Señora Waesley” Harry dijo, acercándose. “Hola Hermione”

¿Qué era eso que tenía en el hombro? ¿Brillo plateado?

“Buenas noches, Harry. Estaba preguntándole a Molly por mas detalles de la juguetería” 

“Y yo le estaba diciendo que me alegro mucho de que haya venido” Molly miraba de uno a otro sin disimular su curiosidad.

Harry sabía que no podría evitar un interrogatorio después. Molly tenía un carácter dulce, pero implacable para buscar secretos.  
Y hablando de mujeres de carácter... ¿cuándo pensaba Hermione dar la noticia de su embarazo? Aunque él preferiría esperar hasta que pudieran contarle a todo el mundo que volvían a estar juntos. No quería que Hermione se acostumbrase al papel de mujer soltera.

“¡Oh queridos, los invitados siguen llegando! Tengo que ir a saludarlos.” Molly se excusó “Pasadlo bien, chicos.”

Hermione se volvió hacia él en cuanto se quedaron solos. “Te agradezco que no le hayas contado nada a nadie. Sé que no es fácil para ti.”

Harry se encogió de hombros “Soy mayorcito. Lo contaré cuando tenga que hacerlo.”

“Sí, claro.”

“¿Y qué te pareció la jugueteria? Ron sí que hablaba enserio cuando dijo que quería dedicar el resto de su vida a eso”

“¡Esta preciosa! Y me alegro mucho por Ron”

“Voy a contarte un secreto” dijo Hermione entonces, “pero tienes que prometer que no vas a contárselo a nadie.”

Harry rozó su pecho con un dedo para hacer una cruz. “Te lo juro.”

Ella se apartó de un salto, cruzando los brazos. “Ya no puedes hacer eso.”

Como si él necesitara recordatorios...

“¿Cuál es ese secreto?”

“Estoy convirtiéndome en adicta al chocolate blanco. Gracias a ti.”

“De nada” Harry se echó hacia atrás. Ver ese polvillo plateado sobre su piel e imaginar hasta dónde se lo habría echado era suficiente por el momento “Puedes descruzar los brazos.”

“Y tú puedes dejar de tontear conmigo.”

“Mientras no hagas las maletas para irte a ese Congreso de Magia en Canadá”

“Estaba preguntándome cuánto ibas a tardar en sacar ese tema.”

El semblante de Harry decayó “Los rumores vuelan”

Luna y Ron aparecieron entonces en el porche y Harry, salvado por la campana, volvió a tomar su vaso de refresco.

Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione. “¿Harry se está comportando?” le preguntó.

“El comportamiento de Harry es más o menos aceptable” sonrió Hermione.

“¿Sólo aceptable?” rió Harry, pasando el vaso por su brazo.

“Aún no te he tirado a la piscina, pero lo haré si vuelves a hacer eso.” Harry tomó un sorbo de refresco.

“Lo de la piscina podría ser buena idea” murmuró, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo, que miraba de uno a otro con cierta confusión “Ron, será mejor que estés atento.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque te debo una. ¿Recuerdas que me tiraste a la piscina en la fiesta que dio tu mamá cuando Hermione y yo nos escapamos?”  
Luna pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposo.

“A los paparazzi les encantaría conseguir una fotografía tuya tonteando con Hermione.”

“Aguafiestas” murmuró Harry. Luna sabía cómo salirse con la suya, pensó. Y quizá sería mejor dejar de tocar a Hermione por el momento “Bueno, Ron, ¿sigues teniendo tiempo para jugar Quidditch este fin de semana?”

Harry esperaba que con un poco de suerte, su ex mujer se daría cuenta de que iba a tomarse el fin de semana libre, algo que le había pedido muchas veces cuando estaban casados.

Ron se volvió hacia Luna. “¿Lo tengo?”

“A mí no me mires. No soy tu jefe.”  
“Venga...”

“Sí, Harry” Luna puso los ojos en blanco “Ron puede jugar contigo este fin de semana. De verdad, sois como niños.”

Viéndolos tan felices, Hermione no puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia.

Aunque se alegraba por ellos, esa felicidad en contraste con su situación le dolía un poco.

Pero estaba cansada de auto compadecerse. Estaba cansada de llorar. Su vida no era perfecta, pero tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse feliz. Tenía que pensar en su hijo, por ejemplo.

Y en reavivar la pasión de su ex marido.

¿Se atrevería a atizar ese fuego otra vez? Los dos habían sufrido y... ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan tímida?, se preguntó entonces.

Fue después de perder a Sophie. Entonces dejó de tener ganas de pelear. Qué triste legado en nombre de aquella preciosa niña que le había dado tanta alegría.  
Hermione se irguió entonces, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba encogida.

Demasiado.

No sabía dónde iban las cosas con Harry. Seguramente a ninguna parte.

Aunque imaginaba que él, dado su sentido del honor, querría volver a casarse por el niño. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Se habían quitado las alianzas y habían pasado página. Ni siquiera sus coqueteos podrían cambiar eso.

Pero, a pesar del divorcio, aparentemente seguía habiendo algo entre ellos... algo que tenían que solucionar antes de que naciera el niño. Hermione miró sus anchos hombros, su postura tan masculina... y, de repente, sintió el deseo de explorar aquella nueva atracción.

Se había cansado de mantenerlo a distancia. Estaba sexualmente frustrada y era hora de que Harry dejase de toquetearla o reconociera que también él la deseaba.


	8. Acciones de Alto Impacto

Harry estuvo tirado en una tumbona prácticamente toda la fiesta, charlando con la gente que pasaba a su lado. Pero, sobre todo, usaba ese sitio para observar a Hermione charlando con los invitados y ayudando a Molly a dar órdenes a los camareros...

Y abrir la pista de baile bajo las estrellas.

Mientras la veía moverse al ritmo de la música con Ron o Neville, con su risa haciéndole sentir escalofríos, la decisión de no tocarla empezó a ser insoportable. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. Tenía que ser el embarazo.

Pasó una hora más hasta que vio a Hermione sola por primera vez, sentada en una silla frente a la piscina. Y su decisión de no tocarla iba a tomarse una tregua, decidió. Se merecía por lo menos un baile.

“Creo que soy el único hombre de la fiesta que no ha bailado contigo.”

“No me lo has pedido.”

De modo que se había dado cuenta... bien. Al menos, se sentía satisfecho de su comedimiento.

Aunque empezaba a preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo podría ser comedido.

“¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Como amigos.”

Hermione tragó saliva. El auténtico caballero del sur, con un traje de chaqueta azul marino, una conservadora corbata marrón al cuello...

Había muchos hombres vestidos como él en la fiesta, igualmente atractivos y poderosos, pero ninguno de ellos despertaba su interés como Harry.  
Cuando él puso la mano en su espalda desnuda tuvo que cerrar los ojos, dejando que la atracción que había entre ellos se hiciera cargo de sus sentidos. Sus piernas se rozaban mientras sus cuerpos copiaban una danza mucho más fundamental, despertando recuerdos del pasado...

Si no estuvieran rodeados de gente, Harry le habría quitado la ropa en un segundo. Por el momento, sólo podía mirarlo, hipnotizada por el fiero deseo que veía   
en sus ojos, todo su cuerpo suplicándole que se rindiera.

“Tienes que saber lo preciosa que eres” le dijo al oído, los dedos masculinos trazando figuras en su espalda.

De nuevo, Hermione sintió el imperioso deseo de aprovechar ese tiempo antes del nacimiento del niño para hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Aunque Harry la había dejado en paz durante la fiesta, estaba segura de que no le diría que no.

Parecía muy tranquilo, pero ella sabía lo bien que podía esconder sus cartas. Quizá ella debería dejárselo claro. Eso sonaba razonable, especialmente cuando el deseo empezaba a ser una tortura.

“¿Qué te parece un acuerdo temporal como... amigos con derecho a roce?”

¿Amigos con derecho a roce?

Harrry la miró, atónito. Quería acostarse con él.

Había dicho algo sobre un arreglo temporal, pero ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. No era tan tonto como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

“Esta casa está llena de gente. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a la nuestra?”

Hermione lo miró, con un innegable brillo de anhelo en los ojos. “Yo diría que sí.”

Conteniendo el deseo de dar un salto con el puño en alto, Harry buscó la salida más próxima. No pensaba despedirse de nadie ahora que Hermione parecía tan decidida como él. ¿Les daría tiempo a llegar a casa o tendría que parar el coche en el arcén de nuevo?

Cinco interminables minutos más tarde, el aparcacoches llegó con el Mercedes de Hermione. Harry prácticamente le quitó las llaves de la mano.

Vio una conveniente carretera secundaria en el camino, pero decidió que quería tomarse su tiempo con ella en la intimidad de su casa, en su cama. Casi podía convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

Pero... ¿habían sido normales alguna vez? Su vida juntos había empezado a un ritmo frenético. La lucha contra Voldemort, Hermione perdió al niño durante aquella horrible noche en las montañas...

Y luego la universidad, los fracasados tratamientos de fertilidad, la adopción... Harry decidió dejar de recordar porque no servía de mucho. El pasado no tenía nada que ver con el presente. Debía seguir adelante, pensar en aquello con lo que contaban... el niño.

Y la pasión que había entre ellos dos que, irónicamente, había aumentado durante el divorcio

Una vez frente a la casa, Harry quitó las llaves del contacto y se volvió para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara. “¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que eres?”

“Sí, me lo has dicho.”

“Sólo quería comprobarlo.”

“¿Sí?”

El asintió 

“Cállate y dame un beso.”

“Sí, señora.”

Él mordisqueó su mano, su muñeca... subiendo por el brazo para reclamar sus labios, fuerte, ardiente. La familiar sacudida de deseo que siempre había sentido al menor contacto con su ex marido despertó a la vida entonces.

Mientras con una mano le quitaba las horquillas del pelo, con la otra rodeó su cintura, levantándola para apretarla contra él. Las suaves curvas se amoldaban a su cuerpo perfectamente, sus caderas moviéndose con una promesa que Harry pensaba aceptar sin condiciones.

“Vamos dentro” murmuró, sobre sus labios “Ya hemos hecho esto en el coche. Vamos a hacerlo en la cama.”

“Sí” murmuró ella, agarrándolo por las solapas “Pero pronto, por favor. Harry”

Harry alargó una mano para abrir la puerta mientras Hermione seguía besándolo hasta... el último... segundo. Y cuando logró salir del coche y abrirle la puerta, se echó en sus brazos. Tropezaron con las piedras del camino en su prisa por llegar a la casa y ella perdió un zapato.

Pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta para recuperarlo, Hermione lo agarró por la muñeca.

“Ya vendré a buscarlo más tarde.”

Si a ella le daban igual sus preciosos zapatos, debía de ir en serio.

Harry la tomó en brazos para llevarla al porche y Hermione enredó los brazos en su cuello, besándolo mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo.  
Una vez dentro, la dejó suavemente en el suelo y cerró la puerta con el pie, haciendo malabarismos para no pisar a Bernie, que maullaba haciendo círculos a su alrededor.

Mientras iban hacia la escalera, Hermione consiguió quitarle la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo. 

Ah, a Harry cómo le gustaban sus rápidas y eficientes manos. Y su dispuesta boca moviéndose bajo la suya. Los suaves pechos apretados contra su torso...

En aquel momento le gustaba todo de ella.

A mitad de la escalera, Harry la apretó contra la pared y metió las manos bajo su vestido, sin dejar de besarla. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer.

Acarició sus muslos hasta encontrar el diminuto tanga y un rugido posesivo escapó de su garganta al pensar en ella llevando eso en la fiesta. La apretó contra su pecho, pero aun así no era suficiente para aliviar la presión bajo sus pantalones y, a juzgar por sus urgentes suspiros, tampoco era suficiente para ella.

¿Quién demonios necesitaba irse a la cama?

Harry apartó el tanga de un tirón, rozando su húmeda cueva. La prueba de su deseo casi fue suficiente para hacerlo perder la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Él quería darle placer antes de dejarse llevar por su propio deseo de estar dentro de ella.

“Harry...” jadeó Hermione, enredando una pierna en su cintura. “Esto no es justo...”

“¿Qué?”

“Prometiste que nos daríamos prisa.” Ella le quito las gafas y las dejo caer sin cuidado. 

Harry casi se echó a llorar de felicidad ante la impaciencia en la voz de Hermione

“Ten paciencia” suspiró él, soplando sobre su clavícula para hacer volar el polvo plateado. “Llegaremos enseguida.”

Luego metió dos dedos dentro del tanga para buscar su cueva. Metiéndolos, sacándolos. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez mientras imaginaba cómo sería sentir esa húmeda garra alrededor de algo que no fueran los dedos.

Ella jadeaba, sin aliento, y Harry vio que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Se apretaba contra él mientras, con una mano, intentaba desabrochar su cinturón. Estaba tan excitado que sintió que empezaba a vibrar...

Pero no, era su móvil, enganchado a la presilla del pantalón.

“No hagas caso” murmuró, haciendo círculos con dos dedos sobre el escondido capullo entre los rizos.

“Probablemente será una llamada de tu brigada. El trabajo inmiscuyéndose por enésima vez en nuestras vidas.”

“El trabajo puede irse al infierno esta noche” dijo él, entre dientes.

Seguía sonando, insistente, pero Harry no dejaba de besarla, acariciando con la lengua el interior de su boca tan profundamente como lo hacía abajo con los dedos. Y el móvil seguía sonando.

Harmione le mordió el labio inferior. “Deberías comprobar quién es.”

“No me apetece.”

Pero ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar la pantalla y, de repente, se quedó muy quieta.

“Harry, es Andromeda… A lo mejor es algo importante...”

Aunque a Harry le gustaría creer que estaba exagerando, Andrómeda nunca lo llamaba a esas horas. Jamás.

De modo que tuvo que contestar: “Dime, Andromeda”

“Sabes que nunca te molestaría tan tarde si no fuera importante, pero te necesito… Hubo un atentado de extremistas, Harry… Parecen ser mortifagos, en el bosque donde Teddy acampaba…”

“¿Le paso algo a Teddy?”

“Tienen rehenes.” Harry dejo caer el teléfono boquiabierto 

“¿Harry?” Hermione le toco un hombro “¿Qué está pasando?”

“¡Los lentes! ¡Necesito mis gafas!” Harry tropezó y cayó al suelo 

“Deben estar por aquí…” Hermione lo ayudo a buscarlos 

“¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están mis malditos gafas?” Harry grito dando un par de golpes en el suelo. 

“¡Accio Gafas!” Hermione atrapo las gafas y se las entrego. Ella se estremeció al ver que la mano de Harry amenazaba con sangrar, Hermione lo obligo a mirarla. “¡Dime que está pasando, Harry!”

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se puso las gafas, luego empezó a recoger su sus cosas. Hermione sintió su rechazo como un cuchillo en el costado y se tambaleo sin aire. 

Harry la sostuvo. “¿Estas bien?”

Ella asintió, pero Harry no la dejo ir. “El campamento donde Teddy estaba… fue atacado”

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca tapando un jadeo horrorizado 

“Me tengo que ir” Harry froto los brazos de Hermione, quien asintió levemente “¿Vas a estar bien?”

Hermione asintió automáticamente, luego resoplo y negó con un cabezazo. “Pobre Andromeda, debe de estar frenética.”

“Teddy es duro. Es un superviviente.”

Y también era el tipo de chico temerario y generoso que se arriesgaría por los demás, pensó Hermione. Pero no tenía que decir eso. Harry conocía a su ahijado mejor que ella.

“¿Te ha dicho algo más?” insistió, más para hacerlo hablar que por otra cosa.

Él negó con la cabeza. 

“¡Voy contigo!”

Harry apretó los dientes “Hermione…”

“Vamos… hay que ir por el auto” Ella lo empujo 

“No creo que esto sea buena idea….” Hermione se estaba poniendo los zapatos y arreglaba su ropa. 

Hermione se detuvo frente a él y lo cogió por la cara, mirándolo fijamente “¡No voy… a dejarte solo, Harry!”

Harry trago hondo y asintió. Era inútil pelear con ella. 

“Sera más rápido si nos aparecemos…En los bosques donde se disputó la Copa Mundial de Quidditch”

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y en un minuto estuvieron listos, con sus manos entrelazadas y con una breve ráfaga desaparecieron. 

Oo0o.

Hermione se tambaleo cuando aparecieron en uno de los parajes del bosque en cuestión. Harry le echo una mirada atenta. 

En ese momento un Auror se acercó a ellos con mala cara “¿Qué hacen aquí?”

“Uno de los niños que está allí es mi ahijado” explico Harry, aunque no fue necesario. El auror al reconocerlo soltó un jadeo de asombro y luego le hizo un gesto de reverencia, ofreciéndole una mano.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero termino por estrechar la mano del hombre 

“Auror Potter. Soy el Auror Lewis, Daniel Lewis. Es un honor…”

“¿Cuál es el estado de la misión?” Harry corto el rollo en seco “¿Cuántos niños están retenidos?”

“¿Cuántos brujos son?” agrego Hermione 

Daniel miro a Hermione de reojo y dio un leve salto “Miss Granger… Le ruego me disculpe, no sabía que usted vendría”

A Harry no le gusto la mirada que el otro Auror le dedico a Hermione, pero habían cosas más urgentes de momento. “Ahórrese el asunto, ¿Cuál es el estado actual de la situación?”

“Bueno… Ya desarmamos a tres, quedan dos… o tal vez sean unos…” Una explosión sacudió la tierra, Harry no perdió tiempo en apartar a Hermione y guiarla contra unos árboles, cubriéndose allí. 

“¡Maldición, Hermione! ¿Recuérdame porque deje que vinieras?” Harry asomo la cabeza un par de veces 

“¿Por qué soy mayorcita y me se cuidar sola?” Hermione ya tenía su varita lista “Sera como en los viejos tiempos, Harry”

“Muy graciosa… ¡Espero que tu sarcasmo e ironía mantengan al bebe a salvo!” Harry se dirigió a Daniel que también se ocultaba tras un árbol a varios metros de ellos “¿Cuántos hay?”

“Sólo dos” incluso hizo una mueca con los dedos 

“¡EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA NOS TIENE SOMETIDOS A LA CLANDESTINIDAD! DENIGRANDO LA RAZA Y PROMOVIENDO CRUCES ENTRE ESPECIES. ¡ES ABOMINABLE!” grito uno de los brujos

“¡Estos niños no tienen culpa de nada!” Exclamo Daniel y el brujo sonrió al detectarlo 

Harry salto hacia un lado cuando vio que uno de los brujos se acercaba con su varita iluminada, Harry gimió cuando la luz paso por donde estaba pero uso uno de los árboles para esconderse, el miro a Hermione y le susurro

“Destrozad... los arboles…cuando diga «ya»”

Ella asintió y aguardo 

“Deja a estos niños en paz” 

“¡Yaa!”

“¡Expulso!” Hermione voló en pedazos el árbol más cercano al mortifago: la fuerza de la explosión lo arrojó desprendido por los aires. 

Harry salió detrás de los árboles y lo ataco con un rápido movimiento de varita “¡Petrificus totalus!” 

El Mortífago cayó hacia delante como un títere al que le cortaban las cuerdas con un crujiente ruido seco.

Harry suspiro y Daniel alzo su varita “Expelliarmus” salvándole la espalda a Harry de un segundo mortifago 

“¡Mierda!” Harry tropezó agachándose “¡¡Sectumsempra!!” grito desde donde estaba, agitando la varita como un exagerado.

De la cara y el pecho del segundo Mortifago empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible. El brujo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tambaleante y se desplomó en suelo donde empezó a convulsionar. 

Harry corrió hacia Hermione “¿Estas bien?¿Esta todo bien?”

“¡Bajaste la guardia, Harry!” ella lo golpeo en el pecho casi sin aliento, Harry la estrecho entre sus brazos y beso su frente. 

“Fue un descuido de último momento” confeso a la ligera, Hermione volvió a golpearlo 

“¡Un descuido que pudo dejar huérfano a nuestro hijo!” Hermione le siseo con enojo

“Ssshh… tranquila. Ya paso”

“Eso estuvo excelente Auror Potter, Miss Granger. Un honor verlos en acción” Daniel comento acercándose hacia ellos

Hermione se separó de Harry “¿Dónde están los niños?”

“¡Por aquí, vengan!” otra voz les gritaba y Harry casi se desmayó cuando vio como un Auror escoltaba a Teddy junto con otros seis niños. 

“¡Teddy!”

“Tio Harry…” Teddy corrió a abrazarlo “Estas aquí…”

“¿Estas bien?”

“Sip…” Teddy reparo en Hermione y se echó sobre ella “Tia Mione, viniste por mi”

“Siempre.” Hermione se limpió el rastro de lágrimas “Fuiste muy valiente” ella deposito un beso en la cabeza del chico. 

“¿Vencieron a los tipos malos?” Teddy rebotaba de emoción. Hermione busco con la mirada a Harry y rodo los ojos. 

“Solo por ti” bromeo Harry uniéndose al abrazo 

Hermione se encontró con su mirada “Hay que ir a casa”

Harry asintió “¡Vamos a casa!”

“Lo siento pero deben venir con nosotros.”

Harry frunció el ceño hacia el par de Aurores que interrumpieron el momento “¿Qué dice?”

“Son transmites de Protocolos Mr. Potter, deben venir con nosotros al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas para una evaluación”

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry tranquilizándolo “De acuerdo Auror….”

“Daniel Lewis, a su servicio Madame” El Auror le ofreció su mano a Hermione, esta le estrecho la mano sin dejar de mirar a Harry de reojo. 

“Bien, si es parte del protocolo entonces hagámoslo” Hermione explico sin apartarse de Harry. 

“Le avisare a Andromeda” Harry musito

“Por aquí… si son tan amables…”

Ambos se dejaron guiar. Hermione se tambaleo de pronto apretando su brazo para no caerse, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron de pánico y la sostuvo contra él. 

“¿Hermione?”

“Estoy… Bien…” Ella se apartó de Harry aunque este intento alcanzarla, Hermione sintió una sensación nauseabunda e intento hacerse a un lado para vomitar. Harry estuvo siempre detrás de ella.

“Hermione déjame…” 

Una nueva explosión sacudió el bosque, en un santiamén varias réplicas se dispararon por toda una línea de trampas. 

Harry corrió hacia el frente y cubrió a Teddy contra el “¡Hermione!” se estiro hacia ella intentando alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. 

Cuando el impacto más cercano llego, Hermione cayó de lado, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.


	9. El Ahora

Harry paseaba por la sala de espera, aún sin saber si Hermione y el niño estaban bien.

Maldita fuera, ¿por qué se había dejado convencer por Hermione y la llevo con él? Sí, habían logrado evitar las detonaciones... por poco. Uno de los Mortifagos había colocado trampas explosivas en los árboles y convenientemente se activaron cuando él estuvo desangrándose sobre el suelo.

Hermione, sin embargo, había quedado inconsciente.

El presente se parecía demasiado al pasado. De nuevo estaba en Urgencias, esperando que le dijeran que Hermione y su hijo estaban bien. Y, como había ocurrido años antes, estaba como un loco en el hospital.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría esperar sin volverse loco? Harry pateó una mesa y, al hacerlo, se fijó en sus zapatos, los que Hermione le había regalado por Navidad.   
Unos zapatas que deberían estar en el suelo, al lado de la cama, si la noche hubiera terminado de otra manera.

Las puertas de Urgencias se abrieron para admitir a varias personas, pero éstas mejor vestidas de lo habitual: su familia. No debían de haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse después de la fiesta, pensó Harry. Molly corrió hacia él.

“¿Cómo esta Teddy?”

“Lo están revisando” 

“¿Y tú como estas?” Molly inspecciono su cara 

“Yo estoy bien. Es Hermione—y su hijo, aunque eso Harry no podía decirlo— “quien me preocupa.”

Molly lo tomó del brazo.

“Dijiste por teléfono que estabas con Hermione, pero no dijiste qué le había pasado.”

“¿Cómo esta ella?” Ron estaba igual de preocupados que el resto

Harry lo miro y le respondió “Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo cuando unas explosiones se activaron saliendo del bosque”

“Harry, no sé qué hay entre vosotros dos últimamente, pero me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos.” Comento Luna   
La mitad del tiempo tampoco él sabía cómo estaban las cosas entre su ex mujer y él, pensó Harry.

“¡Espera! Espera un momento…” Ron hizo una mueca “¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? ¿Por eso están tan cordiales últimamente?”   
Harry hizo una mueca 

“¡Deja a Harry en paz Ron! Es obvio que es un asunto complejo” mascullo Luna colgándose del brazo del pelirrojo 

“Estamos aquí para ti, muchacho…” comento Arthur “Para ambos, siempre” el viejo Weasley le palmeo el hombro 

“Gracias por venir, pero de verdad podéis iros a casa.”

La puerta que llevaba a las consultas se abrió entonces y Harry se dio la vuelta, olvidándose de sus amigos por el momento. La doctora Cohen se acercó a él, sus gafas colgando del cuello.

“Señor Potter, Hermione está despierta. Y parece que tanto ella como el niño están bien.”

Harry tuvo que poner una mano en la pared porque le fallaban las piernas.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar antes de entrar a verla?”

“Unos minutos. Se está vistiendo para que pueda llevarla de vuelta a casa pero tendrá que vigilarla durante la noche para asegurarnos de que el golpe en la cabeza no ha provocado una conmoción” la doctora apretó su brazo “Es dura su mujer... ella y el niño.”

“Gracias otra vez, doctora Cohen. Le agradezco que haya venido.”

Los brujos médicos del Hospital San Mungo le habían asegurado que ellos se ocuparían de Hermione, pero después de lo que pasó nueve años antes, Harry había exigido que llamasen a la Doctora mágica de su mujer.

Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras la doctora Cohen, se encontró a todos sus amigos mirándolo con la boca abierta. Incluso el general había llegado a tiempo para escuchar la noticia.

“¿Un niño?” Molly fue la primera en hablar.

Y ellos esperando el momento adecuado para contar que iban a tener un hijo.

Al menos Hermione no podría echarle la culpa a él, pensó.

“Eso responde a muchas preguntas” sonrió Luna 

“Como, por ejemplo, por qué os lleváis tan bien de repente.” Menciono Ron con diversión 

“El día que se desmayó en el Juzgado descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Queríamos encontrar el momento adecuado para contároslo... una vez que hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de hacernos a la idea.”

Ron le dio un golpecito en el hombro. “Enhorabuena.”

“Me alegro mucho por los dos” dijo Molly. “Un niño siempre es motivo de felicidad.”

Sí, desde luego. Pero él sólo quería ver a Hermione 

“¡Esto es tan romántico!” canturreo Luna con emoción 

“Felicidades muchacho, me alegro tanto por ustedes” Arthur lo abrazo con cariño 

Harry jadeo cuando observó a Andromeda llegar por el pasillo, Arthur lo libero del abrazo y Harry corrió hacia la mujer 

“¿Cómo esta Teddy?”

“¡Oh, Harry! Sigues aquí… él está ileso, gracias a Merlín por eso, ¿Cómo esta Hermione?”

“Nos acaban de informar que esta fuera de peligro” Harry le informo 

“Me alegro” la mujer froto el brazo de Harry de forma alentadora “Gracias a ambos por lo que hicieron, Teddy no para de hablar de cómo sus héroes favoritos fueron hasta allí solo para salvarlo, incluso presumía ante sus compañero”

“Es un buen chico”

“Y te adora”

“Y yo a el”

“Lo llevare a casa, solo ruego a Merlín porque esto no le traiga problemas emocionales”

“Hermione y yo iremos en cuanto…”

“Tú tienes que quedarte con tu mujer toda la noche. Te llamaremos mañana” lo interrumpió Andromeda.

“¡Y van a tener un bebe!” exclamo Ron 

“¿Es así? ¡Qué maravilla!” Andromeda abrazo a Harry “Con más razón debes quedarte con ella, Teddy va a estar bien, ya has hecho suficiente”

Harry vaciló, el deseo de saber sobre las secuelas emocionales del atentado en Teddy luchando contra su preocupación por Hermione.

“¿Estás segura?”

“Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Ve con ella, muchacho”

“Pasaremos por allí mañana a primera hora. O en cuanto nos sea posible”

“Lo más importante ahora es Hermione y él bebe”

“Llámanos si necesitan algo” Molly sugirió 

Y cuando hubiera pasado la preocupación de Molly, Harry pensaba dejar claro que Hermione seguía siendo parte de su familia. Sí, conseguiría enderezar su vida.  
Nunca podría recuperar a Sophie, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le robara de nuevo a su hijo, ni siquiera la testaruda de su mujer.

Oo0o.

Hermione apoyó la frente en la fría superficie del cristal, mirando las casas que pasaban a su lado. Eran las casas de sus vecinos.  
¿Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Harry y ella corrieron hacia la casa, esperando ser «amigos con derecho a roce»? 

La vida tenía por costumbre dar las cartas que le parecía bien. Como su embarazo adolescente, por ejemplo. Y la trágica pérdida del niño. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ella y para Harry si hubiera insistido en esperar hasta que se conocieran un poco mejor?, se preguntó.

Cuando Harry detuvo el coche frente a la casa, Hermione, con una mano sobre su abdomen, levantó los ojos. Las dos personas más importantes del mundo para ella estaban bien.

Debería alegrarse de eso, pero seguía inquieta. Sí, Harry era mucho más que un «amigo con derecho a roce». Pero ¿qué había cambiado entre ellos? No era fácil desembarazarse de los sentimientos sólo por haber firmado un acuerdo de divorcio.

Aunque no podía resolver nada esa noche con el miedo del accidente atenazándola todavía. Harry abrió la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche para ayudarla a salir.  
Mientras se dirigían a la casa, Hermione no podía dejar de comparar aquel sombrío paseo con el que habían dado unas horas antes. Sí, le haría falta el consuelo de sus brazos, pensó.

¿Y si él quería retomar lo que habían dejado a medias? No sabía si eso sería sensato, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincera con él.  
Bernie los recibió en el pasillo, tan alegre como siempre, y Hermione lo sujetó por la correa para que no saliera corriendo al jardín.

“No sé si deberíamos acostarnos juntos esta noche.”

Harry guardó las llaves en el bolsillo. “Tienes que descansar. Te despertaré cada dos horas.”

Harry se había rendido tan fácilmente que Hermione no sabía si sentirse aliviada o insultada.

“Siento que no puedas estar con Teddy en este momento. Debes de estar muy preocupado por su tranquilidad. Yo misma estoy preocupada por él.”

Él se inclinó para acariciar la cabecita de Bernie.

“Yo no puedo hacer nada por Teddy y Andromeda ha prometido llamar si tienen algún problema. Además, estoy donde debo estar. Mi hijo y tú sois mi familia.”  
La sinceridad de sus palabras la conmovió.

“El niño está bien, puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso al menos.”

Harry apretó los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No debería haberte dejado ir conmigo. Debería haber insistido en que te quedases aquí...”

¿Se sentía culpable por el accidente? Eso era injusto... y una carga tan pesada.

“No ha sido culpa tuya. Los Mortifagos usaron explosivos para usarlos en caso de caer”

Él la agarró por los hombros, su rostro tenso de dolor. “Pensé que ibas a morir esta noche, Hermione.”

Sus palabras eran un eco de las que había pronunciado nueve años antes, cuando despertó después de la operación, el embarazo ectópico rompiendo una de sus trompas.

Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo mal que Harry debía de haberlo pasado esa noche, reviviendo el pasado. ¿Podría haberse culpado a sí mismo por lo que pasó esa noche también?

“Harry...”

No sabía qué decir. Pero entonces él selló sus labios con una fiereza, con una urgencia que tocó su corazón. Cada una de sus caricias tirando las barreras emocionales que ella había intentado levantar para protegerse. La primera y única admisión de miedo por parte de Harry la hacía sentir más débil que el roce aterciopelado de su lengua y, sin pensar, metió la mano bajo su chaqueta para acariciar su torso.

Necesitaba aquella conexión, aunque sólo fuera física. Dejando escapar un gemido, le echó los brazos al cuello y sus bocas se encontraron con el familiar pero inexplicable frenesí que había empezado a ver como algo inevitable.

Él acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido, la rigidez de las puntas como respuesta, un eco de su deseo.  
Pero entonces se detuvo.

“¿Te parece bien...?”

“Estoy bien” dijo ella, desabrochando su camisa “La doctora Cohen ha dicho que el niño y yo estamos bien. De hecho, es bueno para mí estar despierta.”

“Pero si...”

“Estoy bien” repitió Hermione entre beso y beso mientras subían la escalera, dejando ropa tras ellos, su chaqueta, los zapatos de ella...

Harryse detuvo en el rellano, apretándola de nuevo contra la pared. Y ella no quería pensar en el día siguiente ni en el pasado. Lo que quería era hundirse en el deseo que sentía por su marido.

Y, aparentemente, los sentimientos de Harry no eran muy diferentes porque el ardor con que la besaba hacía que le temblasen las rodillas.  
Una sombra blanca llamó su atención y, al levantar la cabeza, vio su camisa volando por la escalera. ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? Aunque le daba igual mientras pudiese tocarlo.

El vestido se deslizó por sus hombros, de nuevo sin saber cómo. Y, de nuevo, le dio igual mientras fuera él quien lo apartase.  
Harry apoyó las dos manos en la pared y se inclinó hacia delante, el cálido aliento masculino enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal, para buscar sus labios de nuevo. Hermione, enredando los dedos en su pelo, abrió la boca, hambrienta, y sus lenguas se enredaron en una batalla de voluntades que prometía mucho si ninguno de los dos se rendía.

Pero el último tramo de escaleras le parecía una excursión interminable y se apoyó en él para no caer al...

Sí, al suelo. El suelo era perfecto, inmediato. Porque esos últimos escalones que parecían imposibles le darían tiempo para entrar en razón y apartarse de algo que deseaba, que necesitaba.

Harry la tumbó con cuidado sobre la alfombra. “¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?”

“Sí, aquí.”

Hermione restregó sus caderas contra él, disfrutando como nunca de esa proximidad. Y Harry, enredando sus piernas con las suyas, metió una mano bajo el sujetador para acariciar sus hinchados pechos...

“Pensé que no querías sexo esta noche” Harry dijo con voz ronca.

“Y así es” murmuró Hermione. “Quiero que hagamos el amor otra vez.”

Y sí, quería eso aunque sabía que era imposible.

Sus ojos verdes se volvieron de un gris que ella conocía bien. El gris que decía que estaba intentando distanciarse de sus emociones. Emociones que Harry llamaba «dramones» en los meses previos al divorcio. Pero si le daba tiempo para pensar, perderían la oportunidad que tenían esa noche.

“Date prisa” mordiéndose los labios, Hermione desabrochó su cinturón y lo liberó con lentas y deliberadas caricias.  
Harry, con la mano temblando mientras le quitaba el sujetador y las braguitas, se apoyó en un codo para mirarla. La miraba con tal admiración que sólo una mujer comatosa podría no disfrutarlo.

Comatosa. La palabra le hizo recordar ese momento terrible en el coche, los primeros segundos cuando despertó en el hospital. Todo ello recordándole lo que podía haber perdido. Y convenciéndola de que debía aprovechar lo que pudiera porque la vida era tan inesperada, tan injusta.  
Lo guio dentro de ella, con cuidado, despacio, pero él se apartó.

“Mírame.”

Hermione levantó la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos.

“Hermione, mírame.”

Ella tardó un segundo en hacerlo, temiendo lo que pudiera ver en sus ojos.

“Muy bien, te estoy mirando” dijo por fin.

Las pupilas de Harry estaban tan dilatadas que el verde era casi invisible. “No tienes idea de lo terrible que la pase pensando que te habías lastimado tu o él bebe…”

“Estoy bien” Hermione trago hondo realmente afectada “Estamos bien”

“Pude haberlos perdido a ambos en una sola noche” La mirada atormentada de Harry la hizo estremecerse y no precisamente de placer. 

“Pero estamos aquí… los tres estamos aquí” Hermione sintió la apremiante necesidad de consolar a Harry, ella no podía soportar verlo tan conflictuado consigo mismo, luchando con un peso demasiado fuerte para sus hombros, como en el pasado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza “Di mi nombre.”

“¿Qué?”

¿De qué estaba hablando Harry y cómo podía pensar... y mucho menos hablar?

“Di mi nombre.”

Hermione intentó besarlo, pero él se apartó.

“Harry” murmuró Hermione, acariciando sus hombros “Harry...”

Se apretaba contra él, deseando que perdiese el control. Era tan frustrante perder el control en cuanto la tocaba con las manos, los ojos, incluso con sus palabras.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que él marcara el ritmo, llevándola hasta el final con cada embestida de su cuerpo. Un millón de sensaciones explotaron dentro de ella mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, arqueando la espalda...

Dejando escapar un grito ronco, Harry enredó los dedos en su pelo, los espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo hasta que por fin cayó de lado, llevándola con él.  
Con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, las piernas enredadas en las de su marido como un extraño lazo del que no podía soltarse, Hermione supo que subir ese último tramo de escaleras no era ya una preocupación.

Oo0o.

SUR DE GALES….

“¿Qué puedo servirte?” La mesera limpió el mostrador de madera y miro al rubio platinado que acababa de sentarse en la barra

“Una cerveza” respondió Draco tras soltar una mueca 

“Que sean dos” otro hombre se unió a él, Draco lo miro con amargura 

“Krum”

“Malfoy”

La mesera hizo un gesto de sumisión y los dejo solos. Viktor miro a los lados antes de tomar asiento junto a Draco.

“Supongo que esta reunión tiene un motivo en específico”

“Ambos queremos lo mismo”

Draco alzo una ceja, escéptico “¿La paz mundial? Yo paso”

Viktor se echó a reír “Eres tan gracioso Draco. Sabes a que me refiero, o mejor dicho a quién me refiero”

“Se mas especifico o me iré. No tengo tu tiempo y obviamente no tengo tu pésimo gusto”

“Necesito de tus contactos…”

La mirada de Draco se estrechó “¿Cuáles?”

“Los renegados… Obvio”

“No se dé qué hablas” Draco se puso de pie pero Viktor le bloqueo el camino 

“Si quieres seguir con tus aspiraciones políticas necesitaras de alguien que contribuya a tu campaña… yo puedo ser esa persona”

“¿A cambio de qué?” Draco había estado patinando en hielo fino, caminando en una línea fina entre la luz y la oscuridad desde hace un tiempo. Pero tener la oportunidad de restaurar el buen nombre de su familia era su gran obsesión desde la guerra.

“Necesito sacar a Potter de la foto”

Draco lo miro seriamente “¿Tu obsesión por Granger es tal que planificas el asesinato de su ex?”

Viktor se encogió de hombros “Esas no fueron mis palabras”

“No se por quién me tomas Krum” Draco lo aparto de su camino “Pero ya fui títere de alguien en el pasado, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces”

“Es una lástima que no supiste escoger el bando ganador, tal vez ahora si puedas”

Draco lo miro con rabia “¡Fuera de mi camino!”

“¡Aun estas a tiempo, Draco!” Viktor le grito cuando Draco salía del establecimiento. 

Draco solo gruño.


	10. Para poder Sanar

Harry estaba en su propia cama por primera vez en ocho meses.

Despierto. Pero no habría podido dormir aunque no tuviese que despertar a Hermione cada dos horas.

Harry intentó distraerse entrando en el ordenador de Hermione para acceder a su cuenta corriente. Él quería buscar el mejor fideicomiso para su hijo. Y sí, pasó mucho tiempo intentando imaginar cómo iba a convencerla de que dejase su trabajo y se tomara las cosas con calma. 

¿Era malo por su parte querer cuidar de ella, especialmente en una noche como ésa, cuando había quedado tan claro lo frágil que era la vida?

Los toldos de la terraza se movían con la brisa. Y, sin duda, él mismo necesitaba un poco de aire después del ejercicio que habían hecho en la escalera y luego en la cama.

De vuelta en la habitación, Harry enredó un mechón de pelo en su dedo, con cuidado para no despertarla. Luego miró el reloj: las 4:25. Aún faltaban cinco minutos y no pensaba despertarla ni un segundo antes.

Después de tanto tiempo separados, agradecía la oportunidad de mirarla tan de cerca. Un pálido hombro asomaba por encima de la sábana y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartarla...

¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras iban al dormitorio? Él quería sexo por el olvido que había sido capaz de encontrar en su cuerpo en el pasado.

Pero hacer el amor con ella había sido todo menos pacífico. Hermione lo había clavado con sus ojos, aumentando su enardecido deseo y, a la vez, haciendo que deseara dar marcha atrás. Su mujer necesitaba algo más que él... siempre había sido así.

Tendría que distraerla con lo que hacían tan bien para que olvidase aquello por lo que chocaban. Harry miró el reloj de nuevo: las 4:30.  
Apartó la sábana poco a poco, besando sus pechos, su estómago, sus caderas... hasta que ella empezó a moverse. Hermione se estiró con una gracia felina que lo excitó de nuevo. Pero no. Necesitaba más tiempo para levantar sus defensas antes de que ella lo emboscase con otro «quiero hacer el amor».

“¿Estás despierta?”

“Ahora sí” sonrió ella, abriendo los ojos.

Harry acarició tiernamente su cara. “¿Cuántos dedos?”

“Tres.”

“Perfecto.”

“¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Teddy?”

“No, nada nuevo. Pero confío en el viejo dicho: cuando no hay noticias es buena noticia” suspiró él “¿Quieres comer algo antes de que empieces con las náuseas matinales?”

Hermione lo estudió con cara de preocupación durante un segundo antes de ofrecerle la sonrisa que necesitaba.

“¿Sabes lo que quiero?” le preguntó, sentándose en la cama. “Chocolate blanco o manteca de cacahuete.”

Mientras Harry se ponía los calzoncillos, ella se envolvió en la sábana.

“El último que llegue a la cocina tiene que dar de comer al otro... desnudo.”

“En cualquier caso, los dos vamos a ganar.”

Harry corrió tras ella, ansiando el placer de llevar comida a sus labios y ver el éxtasis en su rostro. Ni siquiera el estudio en el que estaba encendido el ordenador podía competir con lo que Hermione podía ofrecerle en aquel momento.

Ella encendió la luz de la cocina, iluminando el moderno espacio. Se había tomado su tiempo para decorarla porque quería que fuera un sitio para divertirse cocinando.

Los recuerdos lo emboscaron entonces...

Recuerdos de Hermione eligiendo los electrodomésticos más modernos del mercado.

Recuerdos de ella sobre una escalera, colocando cacerolas.

De su hija dormida en un moisés, al lado de la mesa, o de Hermione moviendo la mecedora con el pie mientras cortaba verduras...

Definitivamente diferente a lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

“Siéntate y prepárate para que te dé de comer.”

Hermione se sentó en un taburete mientras él abría la nevera. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron eso? No lo recordaba. La diversión   
había desaparecido de su matrimonio mucho tiempo atrás.

Se preguntó ahora cómo había dejado que eso pudiera pasar cuando la risa desinhibida de Hermione era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Y esa noche, con el pasado repitiéndose y la preocupación por Teddy, les haría falta.

Harry sacó una botella de agua mineral y la dejó sobre la encimera, al lado del cesto de fruta. Y cuando miró en la despensa comprobó que había guardado allí todos los tarros de chocolate y manteca de cacahuete que le había regalado. Y que estaban casi vacíos.

“¿Qué tendrá el chocolate que le gusta a todo el mundo?”

Hermione se encogió de hombros “Debe de ser algo que viene de la infancia. Todos los niños comen chocolate.”

No era buen momento para sacar a la luz recuerdos de infancia, pero hablar de su infancia difícil era más fácil que pensar en Sophie. 

“¿Te apetece un caramelo?” ella amablemente ofreció 

Harry la miro seriamente “Estás cambiando el tema.”

Hermione soltó un puchero “Estoy realmente. ¿Caramelo?”

Harry la miro con severidad “Hipocresía. Estamos fuera de azúcar de momento.”

Ella levantó la mirada y Harry vio que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. “Sé que tuviste una infancia difícil, Harry. Yo tampoco querría hablar de ese tema”

Harry le sonrió con ternura y no pudo ni quiso contener el deseo de acariciarle las mejillas. “Siempre tan hermosa, acometida, prudente e inigualablemente inteligente, mi Hermione…”

“Harry…”

El soltó un suspiro y se separó de ella

“Los pocos chocolates que comí de niño fueron robados, se los robaba a mi primo cuando se descuidaba y casi ni tiempo tenia de disfrutarlos. Hasta que conocí la verdad de mi origen y el Mundo Mágico, pude comerlos más a menudo…”

“Lo siento, Harry”

Nuevamente le regreso una cálida sonrisa “¿Qué hay de ti?”

Hermione se echó a reír brevemente “Mis padres eran dentistas, estaba obligada a rebelarme en algún momento.” 

“¿Y qué decía tu madre?”

“Nunca lo supo” contestó ella “Jonah hacía guardia y nos avisaba si llegaba alguien.”

Harry arqueo una ceja “Hermione Granger, epíteto de rebeldía y coraje… Hnmmm, me suena familiar”

“Cuando tenía nueve o diez años, junto a mi prima pasábamos el verano jugando en un bosque detrás de la casa. Bueno, a nosotros nos parecía un bosque.” Ella rodo los ojos con diversión “Seguramente sólo serían unos cuantos árboles.”

Harry frunció el ceño con diversión “¿Y cuando entraron los libros en todo el panorama?”

“Mis padres solían leerme mucho, antes de irme a dormir… los fines de semana… en la merienda”

Harry le dio un golpecillo a su nariz 

“Lamento que ni tuvieras quien te leyera cuando eras chico, ni con quien comer bocadillos”

“Eso ya paso, Hermione. No te aflijas por eso”

Hermione bajó del taburete y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho... pero Harry intentó apartarse. La preocupación por casi perderlos lo ahogaba, pero él no iba a dejar que le impidiese respirar.

Especialmente delante de Hermione.

Pero cuando ella levantó la cabeza para besar su cuello, el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hizo más grande. Tenía que apartarse, y pronto, o dejaría al descubierto sus emociones.

De modo que la tomó entre sus brazos para sellar sus labios con un beso.

Sabiendo que Harry había rechazado su consuelo como tantas otras veces, Hermione decidió volver a la vieja costumbre de perderse en el sexo. Caer en un patrón antiguo era mucho más fácil que crear uno nuevo, se dijo. Pero la historia de su triste infancia con seguía conmoviéndola.

Y el silencio de la casa le recordaba lo sola que se había sentido esos últimos meses.

“Has perdido la carrera a la cocina. Se supone que deberías darme de comer” Hermione murmuró, levantando las manos para tocar sus definidos pectorales, formados a base de horas de entrenamiento y en las misiones peligrosas que tanto lo apasionaban. 

“Sí, es verdad” asintió él.

Mirando sus ojos oscurecidos, Hermione pasó un dedo por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Y su ronco gemido de placer la animó a continuar bajándolos poco a poco...

“No sabes cuánto me gustas.”

“Seguramente tanto como tú a mí.” 

Deshaciéndose de los calzoncillos a toda prisa, Harry le quitó la sábana de un tirón para deslizarse en ella con lentitud, profundamente, llenándola del todo. Hermione cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda para acomodarlo mejor. Enredando los tobillos en su cintura, disfrutó estando con su marido otra vez, teniéndolo todo para ella esa noche.

¿Y al día siguiente?, se preguntó. Pero no podía dejar que ese triste pensamiento arruinase el encuentro. No, sólo quería sentir.

Cuando él dejó de moverse un momento, Hermione levantó la cabeza.

Aunque no debería haberlo hecho. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con una intensidad familiar; la intensidad del deseo. Eso era lo que había entre ellos, nada más. Harry no había cambiado aunque, tontamente, ella siguiera confiando en esa posibilidad.

Enterrando la cara en su cuello, movió las caderas contra él y le siguió el ritmo mientras la embestía con una fuerza que la hizo gritar de placer antes de que Harry la siguiera en una explosión de sensaciones.

Luego se dejó caer sobre su pecho, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así y le daba igual porque Harry la tomó en brazos para volver al dormitorio que una vez habían compartido.

Después de dejarla suavemente sobre la cama, se dio la vuelta para poner el despertador. ¿Para ir a trabajar?

Hermione recordó entonces el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y la orden de la doctora de que la despertase cada cierto tiempo. Le parecía como si el accidente hubiera ocurrido años antes. Habían pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo... ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en él desde que volvieron a casa.  
Hermione miró hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna entrando por las cortinas entreabiertas. Las sombras bailaban por las paredes, cambiantes como su turbulenta vida. Dándose la vuelta, miró la causa de esa turbulencia durmiendo a su lado.

Las dudas amenazaban el poco terreno común que habían encontrado Harry y ella esa noche. Porque cuando la llevó al dormitorio de nuevo había visto la pantalla del ordenador encendida y sabía que ella no la había dejado así. No tenía que preguntarle si había estado trabajando.  
Hermione se llevó una mano al abdomen, intentando imaginar a su hijo.

Quería a ese hijo, lo necesitaba. Pero no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer con el padre, aquel hombre complejo que evocaba emociones que había creído pérdidas para siempre.

Oo0o.

Draco tomó un largo trago de su whisky. “¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Soy un jodido Malfoy! Mi apellido ha sido respetable por generaciones, brillando con el resplandor de la historia de nuestra especie…”

"Yo también era una persona amable. Yo creía que la gente era buena, debajo de toda la mierda, y que había verdaderos héroes en este mundo. Y ahora..." la voz de la camarera se voz se apagó.

“Si, si… la gente solo nos juzga y nos usa” Draco dio un golpe en la barra 

La mesera miró a Draco, esperando que hiciera lo incorrecto y le dijera que la gente era buena, que ella aprendería a ser feliz, y que todo iba a estar bien. Es lo que todo el mundo le había estado diciendo durante los últimos años, y si Draco lo decía, sabía que sería capaz de salir del bar y no volver a verlo más nunca. 

"Debemos beber unos tragos," anunció Draco de pronto "Y brindar por la gloria de enfurecernos con los muggle de mierda".

Clare no sabía si reír o maldecir ante su respuesta perfecta. Apenas asintió antes de que él llamara con la mano a Lola. 

"Vamos a necesitar bastante el whisky más jodido que tengas, de esos que reflejan la negrura de la condición muggle", dijo. 

Lola sonrió, mirándolos con un brillo travieso en los ojos. "Los voy a poner en una competencia de bebida, ¿Qué les parece?" 

Clare se rió. "¡Perfecto!" Se volteó hacia Draco "¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que puedes desarmarme bebiendo?" 

Draco hizo un gesto ofendido “¡Eso es tan vulgar!” luego lo medito bien “Hay que hacerlo”

Clare miró de arriba abajo a Draco, perfectamente vestido de traje y corbata, después de dos grandes whiskies, no parecía que pudiera sentir sus efectos en absoluto. Clare, por otro lado, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco borrosa y burbujeante en los bordes. 

"Por supuesto, la apuesta es: el ganador obtiene un beso del perdedor". 

La ceja derecha de él se elevó completamente, pero su hoyuelo lucía muy complacido. Le mostró los pulgares arriba a Lola, y una bandeja de tragos llenos de color ámbar se materializó sobre la mesa delante de ellos. 

El primer trago bajó sin problemas. El segundo y tercero fueron un poco más difíciles de pasar. El mundo se tambaleó después del sexto. Ella levantó la vista de sus tragos para ver que Draco ya se había bebido todos los suyos. 

Doce tragos bebidos y parecía que estaba respirando con dificultad. Santo Merlín de mierda, está lo suficientemente ebrio para estar muerto.   
El estupor de su borrachera se centraba en una cosa: ese maldito hoyuelo se veía tan bueno para lamerlo. 

“He ganadoooooo,” dijo ella, con su voz ebria arrastrando la segunda palabra. 

"Cariño, he acabado de beberme... ese montón de tragos", los dedos de la mano de Draco subían y bajaban mientras intentaba representar un doce usando diez dedos. Parecía una tarea muy difícil, y Clare no le envidiaba. "Yo... definitivamente... más que definitivamente... he ganado". 

“No, no,” dijo ella. “Yo gané. El perdedor puede besar al otro. Yo gané”. 

“Pero…” su cerebro iba muy lento. 

“Es momento de… acción decisiva,” murmuró, la barrera entre su monólogo interno y externo se derrumbaba mientras jalaba la mano de Draco y lo hacía levantarse. "¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Lola!" Gritó. 

Lola apareció a su lado, mirándolos preocupada. 

“¿Estarás bien con él, cariño? Les llamaré un taxi”, dijo Lola. 

"¡No, no, no!" Clare sacudió la cabeza y lamentó el movimiento mientras el espacio giraba en direcciones inesperadas. 

"El cuarto de atrás. Dijiste que había un cuarto de atrás. Lo necesitamos. Para unas cosas". Clare tenía un plan. 

No era un gran plan, pero era un plan que iba probar, incluso si la habitación parecía un poco ladeada y el suelo giraba bajo sus pies. 

"Está bien, cariño", dijo Lola. Los condujo a través de un largo pasillo trasero, pasando los cuartos de baño, hasta un letrero de Sólo Empleados.   
Abrió con una llave y los hizo pasar a un pequeño almacén lleno de cajas apiladas contra una pared, y un catre estrecho con montones de almohadas y mantas junto a la otra pared. Una bombilla en el techo colgaba de una cadena de metal, lanzando a la habitación una luz parpadeante. 

"Tal vez deberían acostarse quietos por un momento. Yo bajaré a ver cómo siguen en unos minutos. No duden en gritar si necesitan cualquier cosa, niños".   
Cerró la puerta y la habitación de repente se sintió muy pequeña. Estaba llena de Draco, cuyo cuerpo estaba tan cerca que quería arrastrarse dentro de su piel y frotarse todas las partes sensibles contra todos sus bordes. Sus manos desabrocharon su cinturón antes de que su cerebro tuviera un voto. 

"Jo..." empezó a decir él, pero luego puso su boca sobre la de ella, con las manos sobre sus pechos, jalándola por la cintura hacia él, recorriéndola con las manos para apretarle el trasero y exprimirle cada lugar tierno en un desesperado y apasionado abrazo. 

La boca de Clare se abrió para aceptar su lengua, y sus manos palpaban encima y debajo de su camisa, agarrando su mordible trasero, y deslizando su mano para abrir la parte delantera de su pantalón y frotarle ese pene seductoramente enorme que saltó a su encuentro. 

Hola, me alegro de verte también. 

Clare se puso de rodillas, tirando hacia abajo sus pantalones hasta que le quedaron por los tobillos, y le dio una buena vista a los fuertes muslos gruesos y a unas pantorrillas bien definidas. ¿Había alguna parte de este hombre que no fuera perfecta? Pasó sus manos a lo largo de las piernas, sonriendo ante su gemido.   
Al hombre le gustaba ser tocado, eso era seguro. 

Oo0o.

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Hermione. Y la realidad volvió tan claramente como la luz del sol que entraba a través de las cortinas.  
El teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Sería Andromeda para darles alguna noticia sobre Teddy?

Alargó una mano para tocar a Harry, pero su mano cayó en un espacio vacío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De vuelta en el ordenador, trabajando?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para contestar al teléfono había dejado de sonar y la lucecita indicaba que alguien había contestado desde otro aparato. El número que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Andromeda.

Harry no se había ido, pensó, aliviada, mientras saltaba de la cama para ponerse una bata de seda. Sabía que la llamada tendría que ver con Teddy y, fuera cual fuera la información, tenía que estar a su lado.

Pero al oír su voz se detuvo. Porque llegaba de...

El dormitorio de Sophie.

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en esa habitación de cortinas blancas, papel pintado con rosas diminutas y recuerdos. ¿Habría entrado allí porque era la habitación que estaba más cerca cuando sonó el teléfono? Tenía que ser eso porque Harry nunca había vuelto a poner el pie en ese cuarto desde que Sophie desapareció de sus vidas.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta y estudió el perfil de su marido, sentado en la mecedora donde los dos habían pasado interminables noches intentando que Sophie se durmiera.

“Sí, de acuerdo” estaba diciendo el “¿Segura que fue solo una pesadilla?”

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el quicio de la puerta, aliviada. Teddy seguía en casa, a salvo. 

Aunque no dejaba de mirar a Harry, podía ver el cuarto que habían decorado juntos con tanto amor. Cada detalle del cuarto estaba en su mente, desde los alegres muebles de cerezo al papel pintado.

Incluso el aroma de Sophie parecía haberse quedado allí después de tanto tiempo. Aquel aroma a colonia de bebé, a esperanza...  
Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva.

“Gracias por llamar. Dile a Teddy que me alegro mucho de que su habilidad haciendo trincheras le haya servido de algo. Sí, buenas noches... bueno, en realidad buenos días.”

Después de colgar, Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

Ella estuvo a punto de correr a su lado para consolarlo, pero recordó que se había quedado inmóvil en la cocina cuando lo abrazó. El sexo, sin embargo, le había parecido mejor que otro rechazo, una reacción que había sufrido muchas veces durante su matrimonio después de que Sophie se fuera. No, no iba a acercarse porque sabía lo que iba a pasar: Harry volvería a ponerse en plan severo, negándose a pensar en tonterías como la emoción o el dolor.  
De modo que lo dejaría solo un momento, decidió. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Hermione volvió la cabeza.

“No te vayas.”

Por una vez no había barreras entre los dos; sólo un hombre agotado, asustado. Y, sin embargo, parecía más fuerte que nunca. ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Lo que ella había empezado a sentir de nuevo podría sentirlo él también?

“¿Sabías que estaba aquí?”

“Siempre sé cuándo entras en una habitación. Hermione”

“Parece que Teddy está bien, ¿no?”

“No tiene un solo rasguño” le confirmó él “Parece que tuvo un sueño inquieto… ¿Sabías que protegió a sus compañeros haciendo trincheras?”

“¿Al igual como cuando jugáis?”

Harry asintió “Fue muy valiente…” luego suspiro “Pero no quiero ni pensarlo.”

Claro que no. Harry acostumbraba a olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante como si no ocurriera nada. Aunque ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir a tanto dolor.

Hermione pasó los dedos por la puerta abierta del armario. Dentro podía ver el vestidito blanco del bautizo de Sophie. Y le producía tal dolor que casi desearía tener la amnesia de su ex marido.

Él señaló las bolsas que había en la cuna.

“Veo que has ido de compras... para el niño.”

Hermione miró las bolsas llenas de vestiditos rosas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El olvido era imposible y no podía contenerse más. Si Harry quería volver a estar con ella, tendría que aceptar quién era y cómo lidiaba con la vida. Tendría que aprender a cambiar.

“¿Piensas en ella alguna vez?” le preguntó, los ojos llenos de dolor.

«¿Piensas en ella?».

La pregunta de Hermione parecía quemarlo por dentro. No tenía que preguntarle a quién se refería. Sólo con hablar de Sophie parecía devolverla a aquella habitación. Casi podría jurar que oía los gorgoteos de su hija y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltar los brazos de la mecedora antes de que se le durmieran los dedos.

El instinto le decía que debía cortar la conversación, como hacía siempre, pero si quería solucionar las cosas con Hermione, no podía cometer los mismos errores que había cometido en el pasado. Tenía que aceptar que la pérdida de Sophie, y su negativa a compartir el dolor con su mujer, era el problema más serio en su matrimonio.

“Pienso en ella todo el tiempo” dijo por fin.

Aunque intentase olvidarla, aunque no quisiera ni recordar su nombre, no dejaba de preguntarse si estaría bien, si estaría calentita y bien cuidada. Si la querrían.  
Hermione se detuvo frente a la cuna, tocando los barrotes de madera que no se levantarían nunca más para su hija. “Cumple un año esta semana.”

“Lo sé.”

Ella tomó una de las bolsas y sacó un vestidito rosa, rozando con el dedo las margaritas bordadas en el cuello.

“Fui a comprarle estas cosas hace unos días. Sé que no voy a poder dárselas, pero necesitaba... no podía dejar pasar su cumpleaños sin celebrarlo de alguna forma.”

Luego sacó una muñeca de trapo, con la etiqueta puesta. “¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?” preguntó Harry

“No lo sé, donarlo a alguna parroquia.”

“Es un bonito gesto.”

El debería haber pensado en donar una cantidad de dinero anual a alguna asociación benéfica en nombre de Sophie. Y no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

“¿Qué más has comprado?”

“Vestidos y cosas prácticas para jugar en el parque. Baberos, zapatitos” Hermione sacó un oso de peluche y lo apretó contra su corazón “Lo hicieron especialmente para ella... ya sabes a qué tienda me refiero.”

“Sí, lo sé” murmuró él.

“Antes de hacerlo te dan un trocito de tela roja para que formules un deseo y luego lo meten dentro” una lágrima asomó a sus ojos “Así que pedí que Sophie fuera muy feliz, que cuidasen muy bien de ella.”

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva, los recuerdos ahogándolo. ”Me estás matando. Hermione”

“Lo siento” Hermione dejó el osito en la cuna “Sé que no te gusta hablar de ella.”

“No es eso” admitió él por fin, mientras limpiaba sus gafas “Lo que me mata es no haber estado a tu lado cuando nos la quitaron.”

“A ti también te dolió mucho, aunque intentaras disimular.”

Estaba siendo más magnánima de lo que había esperado y, seguramente, más de lo que merecía.

“Gracias por decir eso.

“Sé que debería sentirme feliz porque estoy embarazada” Hermione se llevó una mano al abdomen “Y lo estoy, de verdad.”

“Cada niño es tan importante como el otro.”

¿No había dicho Mrs Weasley eso mismo en el hospital? Harry miró una fotografía que había sobre la cómoda: Hermione, Sophie y él, el día del bautizo de la niña.  
¿Reconocería a su hija si se cruzara con ella por la calle? Le gustaría pensar que sí, pero no podía estar seguro... los niños cambiaban tan rápidamente. Pero había llegado el momento de aceptar que, aunque él la reconociese, Sophie no sabría quién era.

“¿Harry?” Hermione tomó su mano “Quiero que sepas que no me dejaste sola. Me abrazabas, a veces muy tarde por la noche, cuando no podía dormir.”

“No me acuerdo de eso” suspiró él colocándose las gafas “Esos días son como un borrón para mí...”

“Me abrazabas, pero no dejabas que yo te abrazase a ti. Aunque ahora eso no importa. Sé que la echas de menos y sé también que te da miedo querer a otro niño.”

Harry rozó sus labios, resistiendo el deseo de apartarse. Por alguna razón, a Hermione le gustaba recordar el pasado y eso era algo que le resultaba insoportable. Pero besar a su mujer tenía un atractivo que no había apreciado del todo hasta que el privilegio dejó de ser suyo.

Su mujer.

Aunque no tenía la menor duda de que podría conquistarla de nuevo, se alegraba de que las cosas fueran más rápido de lo que había previsto.  
Cuanto antes hubiese recuperado a su familia, mejor para todos.

Oo0o.

Sentada en el coche de Harry, Hermione apenas podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde que subió a ese mismo coche el día anterior.

El campamento de Teddy había sido atacado, pero él estaba bien.

Ella y Harry habían entrado en combate juntos contra Mortifagos

El accidente y el viaje a Urgencias.

Hacer el amor con Harry... sí, había empezado a pensar que estaban haciendo el amor otra vez.

Que él le hubiese abierto su corazón en el cuarto de Sophie seguía sorprendiéndola, pero la llenaba de esperanza. No se había abierto del todo, claro; su marido no era así.

¿Ex marido?

Aún no se había acostumbrado a pensar en él en esos términos y, por una vez, no estaba rechazando del todo la posibilidad de que pudieran volver a estar juntos.

Si fuera paciente con ella, si le demostrase que quería cambiar.

Harry detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento de su oficina, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de La Magia.

“Vendré a buscarte en cuanto salga de trabajar. Y creo que terminaré pronto porque el Guardián que me ha tocado hoy tiene fama de mirar el reloj.”

“Te agradezco que te tomes la tarde libre.”

“Lo estoy intentando, Hermione”

“Y eso significa mucho para mí” ella se miró las manos “Por cierto, anoche estuviste trabajando en el ordenador.”

“No podía dormir... pensando en lo que paso con Teddy… y contigo”

Hermione tomó su cara entre las manos para besarlo. Había hecho tanto para ganársela que había llegado el momento de que ella pusiera algo de su parte, pensó.

Harry puso una mano sobre su estómago como para tocar al niño y Hermione sintió el deseo de apoyarse en él y cerrar los ojos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaban reviviendo el pasado. Habían pasado por eso mismo mientras esperaban la adopción de Sophie, sonriendo para disimular la preocupación hasta que ya no pudieron hacerlo.

“Si seguimos así, el coche acabará rodeado de gente” bromeó. “Pero te prometo que seguiremos por la noche.”

“Es una cita” asintió él, guiñándole un ojo. “Me avisas si te sientes mal o algo”

Hermione resoplo y se apartó unos mechones de la cara “Todo irá bien, Harry”

“Solo me quiero asegurar…” Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

“Ven aquí…”

Ella lo beso, Harry sonrió contra sus labios “Buena suerte” le deseó Harry al separarse de ella 

“Estoy convencida de que todo saldrá bien.”

“Y si no…” Harry apretó los labios “ya me encargaré yo de Draco en persona”

“Puedo hacerle frente a Draco yo sola, Harry. Además no creo que se exponga a un debate más personal de lo esperado, tiene aspiraciones a ser el próximo Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot”

Harry hizo una mueca de estremecimiento “Merlín nos libre”

Hermione se permitió reírse 

“¿Te he dicho que me encanta esa mente tuya?”

Hermione se ruborizo levemente y Harry se inclinó sobre ella “No importa lo que pase, ni lo que la gente piense, para mi serias la perfecta Ministro de Magia”

Hermione se estremeció de emoción. Era tan importante para ella aquel voto de confianza que sintió ganas de abrazarlo durante toda la tarde y no romper con la burbujeante felicidad. 

Después de darle un beso en la frente Harry volvió a colocarse frente al volante y desapareció al final de la calle.

¿Podía estar mirando los faros del coche como si fuera una adolescente enamorada otra vez?, se preguntó Hermione. Quizá. Pero el miedo a que Harry simplemente estuviera siguiéndole la corriente por el niño, como había hecho cuando Sophie entró en sus vidas, era demasiado profundo.  
¿Podría creer algún día que estaba Harry genuinamente interesado en ella? ¿Podría confiar en su marido del todo?

Oo0o.

“Mrs. Granger” uno de los brujos del departamento Deportes y Juegos Mágicos saludo a Hermione.

“Buenos días Rudolf”

Entre fuertes traqueteos y sacudidas, un ascensor descendió ante ellos; la reja dorada se movió hacia un lado, y Hermione entró en el ascensor con los demás. Rudolf la siguió con una sonrisa. 

“Me entere de lo de Potter y tú, es una lástima”

Ella se mordió la lengua. Hermione ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a eso.

“Yo me divorcie el verano pasado… Se lo duro que es”

La reja se cerró con un estruendo y el ascensor empezó a subir poco a poco, con un golpeteo de cadenas, mientras volvía a escucharse aquella gélida voz de la cabina telefónica.

“Séptima planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.”

“¡Ese es mi piso! Nos vemos… Saludos a Harry… Oh lo siento es la costumbre…”

Ella le sonrió simplemente “Hasta luego Rudolf”

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Hermione alcanzó a ver un desordenado pasillo en el que había varios carteles torcidos de equipos de quidditch colgados en las paredes. Uno de los magos que iba en el ascensor, que llevaba un montón de escobas, salió con cierta dificultad y desapareció por allí. Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y el ascensor dio una sacudida, pero siguió subiendo mientras la voz de mujer anunciaba:

“Sexta planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Dirección de la Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.”

Hermione le echo un vistazo a su reloj. 

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse y salieron cuatro o cinco ocupantes; al mismo tiempo, varios aviones de papel entraron volando. 

Siguieron subiendo con el mismo traqueteo metálico, mientras los memorándum revoloteaban alrededor de la lámpara que colgaba del techo del ascensor.  
“Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.”

Hermione suspiro y apretó su agarre sobre su maletín. 

Cuando se abrieron otra vez las puertas, dos memorándum salió disparada junto con unos cuantos ocupantes más del ascensor, pero entraron otros documentos que se pusieron a volar alrededor de la lámpara, cuya luz empezó a parpadear y a brillar sobre sus cabezas. 

“Buen día Mrs. Granger”

“Buen día Ethel, ¿ya llego Malfoy?”

Ethel la recibió en el pasillo con una taza de té humeante. Hermione le sonrió y tomo la taza, ambas siguieron su marcha hacia su despacho. 

“Esta en otro Departamento, no tarda en subir. ¿Quiere leer su correo ahora o después del debate?”

Hermione arrugo la cara y se detuvo frente a su oficina. Indecisa. Ethel hizo una mueca y antes que Hermione pudiera hablar su secretaria abrió la oficina. 

Hermione suspiro y rodeo su escritorio. Solo cuando estuvo sentada se permitió darle un sorbo al te. “Gracias, está muy bueno… como siempre”

“No hay de qué.” Ethel se sentó al otro lado del escritorio con libreta y pluma en mano. “¿Alguna solicitud?”

“¿En qué Departamento esta Malfoy?”

Ethel la miro tensa. “En el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica”

Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Qué tramaba Draco? Siempre evitaba ese Departamento en específico por ser donde trabajaba Harry.

“¿Con quién está reunido?”

“ Con el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt”

Hermione se tensó “Ese Departamento incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia…”

“Los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, es más probable que sea un asunto de esos, el señor Malfoy ha estado dando donativos de forma… ¿muy activa?”

Hermione se levantó como un resorte, golpeando con una mano el escritorio “¡Esta sobornado gente, eso es lo que hace!”

Ethel se estremeció “¡Aunque también está el Cuartel General de Aurores! Puede ser que tenga un asunto con ellos”

Hermione gruño. Draco tramaba algo, nunca estaría en el mismo Departamento que Harry. No a menos que tuviera razones poderosas para hacerlo. Draco se   
estaba moviendo en el mundo de la política con agresividad y no dejaba de atacarla a ella o a Harry cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba.   
Hermione se pasó una mano por la frente. 

Solo esperaba que Harry no se topara con el.


	11. ¿Trampa en el aire?

Harry dejo caer sus guantes en la mesa y se acomodó las gafas. El entrenamiento había sido breve y carente de esfuerzo. 

Frunció el ceño cuando su superior se acercó a ellos. Su compañero dejo de atarse los cordones de sus botas al ver lo mismo que él, ambos se enderezaron.

“Aurores” carraspeo su jefe

“Señor”

“Como capitán Guardián, he recibido la denuncia sobre magia de sangre que está siendo practicada en esta región.”

Harry frunció aún más el ceño incrédulo. ¿Magia de Sangre? ¿En los alrededores?

“¿Magia de Sangre? ¿La información es correcta?”

“No hay motivos para dudarlo, Potter” 

“¿Dónde exactamente?”

Curtis Trevain miro a Harry con malicia “¿A caso tengo que hacer todo aquí, Potter? ¡Averígüenlo y traigan al responsable!”

“¡Si señor!” el otro Auror se apresuró a decir sin chistar.

“Necesitamos respuestas, tráiganlo con vida” Curtis chasqueo los dedos con desdén y los dejo solos. 

“¿Realmente crees que alguien este practicando magia tan antigua en estos lares?” Harry cuestiono a su compañero una vez solos. 

Este solo hizo una mueca “Es magia profana, por lo tanto es posible”

“No lo sé. Es extraño. Casi nadie sabe ya de esos rituales y de la nada surgen denuncias sobre la práctica de estos… Aquí hay algo más”

Su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro y resoplo “Potter, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ver conspiraciones en todos lados? Ya no estás en Hogwarts, amigo mío”

“No lo sé…” Harry se rasco la cabeza, lo mejor era no seguir pinchando a su compañero o empezaría a meterse con él y su fama, bla bla bla. 

“Yo lo que sé es que tenemos trabajo que hacer”

Harry hizo una mueca. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba! Una misión de último momento que lo mantendría lejos de Hermione y él bebe. Y justo cuando las cosas entre ambos empezaban a volver a su lugar. 

Solo esperaba que al menos ella lo disculpara. Así que Harry opto por escribirle una nota. En un intento de aplacar la furia de su mujer. 

Oo0o.

“Recuerda que debes parecer un ciudadano más…”

Harry se detuvo y fulmino con su mirada a su compañero “¿Qué? ¿Parezco de otro planeta?”

Su compañero arrugo la cara “¿Un qué? ¡No! Es solo que tienes una cara de haber tenido que bañar a un Hipogrifo”

Harry arrugo la cara “¿Desde cuándo los Hipogrifos se bañan?”

“¡Exacto!” Jenks chasqueo los dedos “Si sigues así harás que nos descubran”

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Jenks tenía razón, él debía concentrarse en la misión frente a ellos, mientras más rápido empezaran el más rápido podría volver con Hermione y compensarla. 

Llovía demasiado y aún faltaba tiempo para que hubiera más gente, pues aparte de Jenks y el, y aquellas —damas, — la calle estaba desierta.

Habían estado ahí parados casi una hora y no veían señales del objetivo. Harry sabía que lo mejor sería entrar y esperar. Además, adentro no darían la sensación de ser unos callejeros.

“Empecemos con esto de una vez por todas” 

“De acuerdo, recuerda usar el intercomunicador” Jenks fue el primero en apartarse “Y trata de mantener tu encanto al mínimo” cogió una ruta diferente, dejándole a Harry el frente. 

Ambos avanzaron, como cualquier civil. 

“Oye,” gruñó una voz. “¿Estás reemplazando a Mike?”

Harry apretó los labios, abrió bien los ojos y se dio vuelta, hallándose a boca de jarro ante una camiseta verde brillante. Sus ojos recorrieron a un hombre tan grande como un oso. Un gorila. El nombre en la camiseta decía CLIFF. 

¡Vaya!

“¿Quién?” Harry murmuró. 

“Mike, un brujo ramera estatal… El de los bailes eróticos ¿Volverá otra vez?”

Harry escuchó una vocecilla que provenía del intercomunicador en su oído, casi cantando. “Te lo dije.”

Harry sonrió a medias. “No lo sé,” repuso entre dientes. “No soy una ramera.”

El sujeto corpulento gruñó de nuevo observando el atuendo de Harry. 

Harry resoplo con irritación, busco en sus vaqueros y le dio su identificación de trabajo. Harrry supuso que cualquiera que estuviera mirándolos pensaría que estaba cerciorándose de su edad. Con tantos hechizos para ocultar la edad, era obligatorio hacerlo, como también lo era el amuleto para rechazar hechizos que llevaba el encargado de la puerta alrededor del cuello.

“Auror, con permiso para ejecutar una misión” prosiguió Harry, mientras le entregaba su identificación. “Estoy de ronda buscando a alguien. No vengo a acosar a sus clientes. Por eso llevo este... eh... disfraz.”

“Harry Potter,” dijo en voz alta, casi cubriendo el carné por completo con sus gruesos dedos. “Ex Agente de Seguridad de Entremundos. ¿Eres agente de los Aurores de Gran Bretaña o de Gales?”

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿No sabía quién era él? ¿O se hacia el tonto?

Sus ojos pasaron del carné a Harry y de nuevo al carné. Hizo una mueca con sus grandes labios. “¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Te peinaste con un soplete?”

Harry no le contestó. La foto en su carné ya tenía tres años. Y no había sido un soplete sino una broma, una especie de iniciación informal como agente de tiempo completo.

¡Vaya broma!

“Yo cuidaría más mis palabras,” le dijo Jenks, girando la cabeza y fijando los ojos en su carné. “El último grandulón que se burló de su foto pasó la noche en la sala de urgencias con una sombrilla atravesada en la nariz.”

El enorme hombre miro a Jenks con una mueca “No me digas… ¿Vienes con él?”

Harry asintió y le quito el carné “¡Así es! Así que tú puedes elegir, ¿nos dejas pasar por las buenas o usamos tácticas de intimidación colectiva?”

“La segunda opción no será buena para ti, ni para la fama del lugar” Jenks agrego con una gran sonrisa. 

El sujeto gruño y les abrió el camino “¡Solo no asesinen a nadie adentro, eso es de mala suerte!”

Oo0o.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se sentaron a comer juntos.

“No puedo creer que Draco cancelara la sesión” mascullo la pelirroja devorando unos panecillos, Hermione resoplo a su lado. 

“¿Me lo dices a mí? Estoy más que asombrada, eso sin duda”

“Tal vez el solo necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas para poder enfrentarse a ti en público” sugirió Luna, Hermione la miro de reojo. 

“No lo creo. Es Draco de quien estamos hablando, el nunca dejaría pasar el momento para echar su veneno contra mi” menciono Hermione 

“y contra todos en general” Ginny bufo 

“¿Harry no viene hoy?” Luna le paso a Hermione algunos bocados. 

“No creo, me envió una nota… y una carta de hecho” Hermione torció la boca con una mueca al pensar en la letra garabateada de Harry en la carta que ella cuidadosamente había guardado en una caja. “Surgió una misión de exploración, algo de último momento”

Ginny arrugo la cara “¿Justo hoy cuando dices que Malfoy estuvo en su Departamento? Suena sospechoso”

Hermione rodo los ojos “Es el Departamento de los Aurores, todos los días surgen misiones. Eso no tiene nada de sospechosos, Ginny”

Ginny se encogió de hombros “¡Yo solo digo!”

“Astoria debe amar mucho a Draco para estar con un ser tan rencoroso como el” mascullo Luna 

Hermione hizo una mueca “Me entere que van a tener un bebe” 

“Si, lo se… creo que esta por dar a luz” Luna estaba radiante ante la idea 

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa “No quiero que mi hijo estudie con el de Draco”

Ginny tuvo un ataque de risas “¿Te imaginas? ¡Potter y Malfoy rivalizando a través de las próximas generaciones!” 

Hermione parecía horrorizada ante tal posibilidad. 

“Los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus padres” espeto Luna con un puchero 

Hermione la miro incrédula “¿Das por sentado que es un error que no sea amiga de Draco Malfoy?”

Luna sonrió con elocuencia “No seas tontilla, solo digo que sus hijos no tienen que ser enemigos. Es una nueva generación, las cosas pueden ser diferentes para ellos.”

Hermione pensó en ello por un instante. Luna estaba en lo correcto. Ni ella ni Harry deberían estigmatizar a su hijo contra los Malfoy. 

“Quiero ver la cara que Harry pondrá cuando el niño este en su primer año…” comento Ginny con diversión 

“No es gracioso” Hermione replico “Y prefiero no adelantarme a tanto, gracias”

“¿Te imaginas que pasaría si son amigos? ¡Harry se pondría verde y a Draco le volaría la cabeza!” Ginny continuo burlándose, Hermione resoplo 

“Creo que a Harry le daría un aneurisma si eso pasara” menciono Hermione 

“¿Un qué?”

“¡Nada!” espeto Hermione 

“Ustedes y sus cosas Muggle” mascullo Ginny, Hermione y Luna se echaron a reír. 

“Me alegro de que tú y Harry vallan a tener un bebé, os merecen esa felicidad” Luna le paso una mano a Hermione por un brazo y lo froto con cariño “y te ves tan radiante”

“Gracias” Ella se llevó una mano al vientre. 

“Por cierto… ¿Cuándo Ron y tu pensáis inaugurar la fábrica de bebes?” Ginny subió y bajo las cejas con diversión. 

Luna casi se atraganto. Hermione se echó a reír. 

“¿Qué…Forma tan despreciable de preguntar es esa Ginny? ¡Merlín! ” Luna se quejó al recobrarse 

Ginny se encogió de hombros con indiferencia “¿Queréis una nota?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “Sera mejor que dejemos el tema de los bebés por la paz” Hermione miro de reojo a Luna aun sonrojada y agrego “Por ahora”

Luna jadeo sofocada. 

“¿Volvemos a Draco y sus deseos de conspiración?” Ginny sugirió con entusiasmo

“Puede ser cualquier cosa” Hermione razono 

“Pero es Malfoy, los planes sucios y estratagemas contra ti y Harry están aseguradas. Es tu decisión si les prestas atención o no” Ginny hizo una mueca “Aunque yo que tú me andaría con pie de plomo, en especial con el interés de Kingsley en que tú seas aspirante a Ministro de Magia”

“Draco usara su popularidad en tu contra” Luna razono 

“No me importa lo impopular que me hace Draco Malfoy.”

Ginny arrugo la nariz “En realidad, nunca tuviste una popularidad, verdad?”

Hermione le arrojo un panecillo “Ja, muy graciosa. ¿Alguien ha pasado mucho tiempo con Ron, eh?”

“¿Qué piensa Harry de esta posible postulación?” Luna pregunto de la nada. La expresión tanto de Ginny como de Hermione se tornó serias. 

“Si os soy sincera, no hemos hablado oficialmente del asunto… Pero esta mañana me dijo que sería perfecta para el cargo” 

“Eso quiere decir que te apoya”

“No, eso quiere decir que sabe de tus capacidades. Pero no creo que la idea de ti teniendo más responsabilidades con un bebé en camino le resulte emocionante” musito Ginny 

Hermione cabeceo “Eso me temo.”

“¿Qué vas hacer si te postulan este año? ¿Con el bebé y todo esto entre tú y Harry?” Luna estaba intrigada

Hermione soltó un suspiro “Sinceramente no lo sé. Creo que me he negado a pensar en ello porque tendré que tomar una posición al respecto más que una decisión”

“Obviamente el bebé es la prioridad”

“¡Por supuesto!” Hermione se sonrojo “Pero es una propuesta importante la de Kingsley… y una oportunidad que no cualquiera pueda tener así como así”

“Y esta Harry…” Luna agrego 

“Y esta Harry” Ella asintió “No sé qué hacer al respecto. Por primera vez en meses Harry se ha abierto a mí de una forma tan transparente que siento ganas de echarme a llorar cada vez que pienso en ello”

“Yo… te comprendo, es como estar atrapada entre dos pasiones y no sabes si quedarte con una te cerrara la puerta a la otra por siempre” Explico Luna con un deje de melancolía que hizo que Hermione y Ginny la miraran con preocupación 

“¿Algo nuevo que quieras contarnos Luna?” Ginny intento indagar 

Pero Luna solo sacudió la cabeza “Las cosas fluirán solas, Hermione. No te agobies”

“¡Y disfruta del sexo apasionado que solo Harry puede brindarte!” Agrego Ginny con un pulgar hacia arriba 

Hermione se ruborizo de pie a cabeza. “Sois terribles chicas”

“No, somos las mejores” 

Oo0o.

Harry estaba alerta. 

Las brujas que se hacían adictas a la magia de sangre, lo necesitaban como una droga. Era una adición que lentamente las volvía locas. La mesera no mostró signos de practicar la magia prohibida. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando allí, y por qué la denuncia? ¿Ella hizo la llamada anónima? ¿Estaba en peligro? Un culto de sangre no pensaría dos veces en sacrificar a un testigo por su depravación.

“¿Eres la dueña del establecimiento?” le preguntó sin rodeos, ella lo miro con recelo, así que tuvo que ser más sutil “¿A qué hora empieza la función?”

Ella encogió los hombros. “Es nuevo. Creo que en una hora.” De pronto se sintió un estruendo seguido de aclamaciones y un amplificador cayó del escenario. “Tal vez dos. ¡Ponte comodo!”

“Gracias.” Harry ignoró la aguda risa de Jenks y se abrió paso por las mesas desocupadas hasta un lugar un poco más oscuro.

Una camarera vestida con ropas ligeras de color verde llegó a la mesa. Estaba demasiado alegre para ser tan temprano.

“¡Hola!” dijo, mostrando los dientes y los hoyuelos de las mejillas. “Me llamo Dottie. Seré tu camarera esta noche.” Sin dejar de sonreír, puso tres bebidas sobre la mesa: un Bloody Mary, una tradicional y un Shirley Temple. 

Qué tierno.

“Gracias linda,” le dijo Harry con un suspiro de desgano. “¿Quién las manda?” 

Dirigió una mirada de chica difícil hacia la barra, pero solo logró parecer una colegiala el día del gran baile. Harry miró a la altura de su cintura delgada donde llevaba amarrado el delantal y vio a tres cuerpos con ojos rebosados de lujuria. 

Parecían brujas normales, pero eso en realidad nunca se sabe.

Al ver que la conversación no iría más lejos, Dottie se fue a la barra a seguir con sus labores.

“Chequéalas, Jenks,” Harry susurró, tenso.

“Solo son admiradoras de tu belleza…”

“Solo hazlo” 

El bar estaba tranquilo pero Harry notó que había dos cantineros detrás de la barra, un viejo y una chica. Más tarde habría más ambiente. Sangre y Pociones.   
La chica en cuestión se acercó a él, echándose el cabello a un lado. Harry frunció el ceño. 

“¿Algo especial que quiera pedir?” ella musito 

“¿Y tu nombre sería?” preguntó él.

“¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Eres policía?”

“Creo que sabes quién soy. ¿Tenemos que hacer esto oficial? Puedo llevarte ante el consejo para interrogarte.” No es que él quisiera hacer eso. Algo en ella le hacía pensar en sábanas sedosas y su cabello negro extendido en su almohada. Y eso lo perturbó de sobremanera. 

“No te agites tanto, Auror” dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba la bandeja a una mesera y la guio detrás de la barra. Él sonrió por la respuesta inteligente. Al menos, ella no le temía.

“Sí, soy un Auror” 

“Clare Moss, a tu servicio” dijo con una ligera inclinación. “Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito ir atrás y preparar unas cuantas órdenes.”

“Señorita Moss” dijo Harry con un suspiro. Ella no le iba hacer las cosas fáciles. “Me temo que necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.”

“Puedes esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen o puedes ir atrás a la cocina. Tu elección.” Clare se encogió de hombros y giró hacia las puertas oscilando que llevaban a la parte trasera.

“Esperaré un rato, pero hablaremos.” Harry apretó los dientes. 

¿Qué había en esa mujer que le hacía querer tomarla y luego besarla hasta que se derritiera en sus brazos? Un efecto que solo una mujer en el mundo era capaz de lograr en él. 

Hermione. ¡Hermione! 

Al pensar en ella Harry sintió que su mente empezaba a liberarse de la nublosa necesidad de estar cerca de Clare. 

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, restregándose los ojos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Harry supo que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de hacer una estupidez. 

Discretamente Harry se tocó el oído, activando el intercomunicador “Jenks, tenemos un problema”

“¿Las chicas no pueden estar lejos de ti? ¡Vamos Potter, cualquiera puede vivir con eso!”

Harry rodo los ojos “No seas ridículo, ¡Creo que una de las meseras está usando feromonas para atraer a los clientes!”

Harry se sacudió cuando escucho la carcajada de Jenks a través de la línea “¿Y eso es ilegal?”

“Jenks…”

“Estoy en la barra, no creerás las cosas que se ven por aca. Eso sí, un humano solitario brilla entre nosotros como un grano en la cara de una colegiala en la fiesta de graduación; en cambio los Entremundos se mimetizan fácilmente con los humanos. ¿Es cosa de Muggle? ¡Ni idea! Lo que si…”

“¿Jenks?” interrumpió Harry con un resoplido. “¿Qué averiguaste en la barra?”

“¡Y esa foto!” Jenkc siguió, haciendo caso omiso “¿La viste? La del mocoso Muggle colándose en la fiesta de la fraternidad. Las hadas estaban tan borrachas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que bailaban con humanos.”

“¡Cálmate ya Jenks!” Harry le dijo con firmeza. “¿Qué sucede en la barra?”

Jenks resoplo “El concursante número uno es entrenador personal de Crups” Jenks gruñó. “El concursante número dos es alfarero de calderos mágicos; y el concursante número tres es periodista de un diario. Todos son de vida diurna.”

“¿Y el tipo en el escenario?” Harry susurró mirando hacia otro lado. Sólo nos suministraron una descripción superficial, pues nuestro objetivo probablemente esté oculto tras un hechizo de disfraz.”

“¿Nuestro objetivo?” preguntó Jenks que parecía más entusiasmado.

Harry aprovechó eso. Tal vez Jenks sólo necesitaba sentirse partícipe.

“¿Qué tal si lo chequeamos?” Harry le sugirió en lugar de darle una orden. “Creo que ni siquiera sabe de qué lado soplar la gaita.”

Jenks dejó escapar una risilla y se fue zumbando de buen humor. Jenks se sentiría mejor y tal vez eso haría que la oreja de Harry se mantuviera intacta hasta el amanecer.

Los tipos de la barra se tocaron con los codos y Harry frotaba el borde de su vaso con el dedo índice para que sonara mientras esperaba.

Harry se tensó cuando atrapo con la mirada a Caryn Morgan, una antigua compañera de grupo. Aun recordaba como Hermione se había mostrado desconfiada sobre ella en las reuniones que tuvieron fuera del trabajo. Ella también lo estaba mirando y se movía hacia él. 

“¿Caryn?”

Ella miro a los lados antes de tomar asiento frente a él “Potter…Eh de suponer que estas en misión”

“Al igual que tú, sin duda” Harry se sintió molesto por el hecho que todos lo relacionaran siempre con el trabajo.

Caryn rio pero a Harry se le pararon los pelos del cuello. Echaba de menos el prestigio de trabajar con ella, pero aun así lo ponía nervioso. “Puedo regresar más tarde. No quiero echar a perder tu objetivo,” le dijo.

“No. Está bien. Tengo a un par de adictos acorralados en el baño. Los pillé vendiendo animales fuera de estación.” Ella se deslizó hasta el borde del asiento con el vaso en la mano, poniéndose sensualmente de pie con un leve suspiro. “Se ven muy ordinarios como para estar ocultos tras un hechizo de disfraz,” dijo mientras se paraba. 

Harry resoplo. Lo último que necesitaba era un fracaso 

“En todo caso, mi búho está afuera por si tratan de escapar como murciélagos por una ventana rota. Se convertirán en comida para pájaros. Sólo estoy esperando.” Caryn tomó un sorbo mirándolo por encima del vaso con sus ojos pardos.

“Al menos alguien está teniendo éxito esta noche” Harry se quejó con amargura

“Si encuentras a tu objetivo temprano podríamos compartir el taxi de regreso.” Ella sugirió con un tono sensual. Harry arrugo la cara. 

¿Qué?

“¿Pasa algo Potter? Escuche que estas de regreso a la soltería…” 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y se apartó de golpe. “Hnmmm… yo, erh. No. Yo estoy con alguien”

Caryn apretó los dientes “Yo… bueno, lo siento”

¿Hermione siempre tuvo razón con respecto a Caryn Morgan?

¡Hay que noche!


	12. Mas cerca

Harry le hizo una mueca a Jenks en cuanto Clare salió a la barra nuevamente

“¿Cuáles son tus planes para este fin de semana?” Jenks preguntó. Podía pensar unas cuantas cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella.

“¿Por qué? ¿Estas pidiéndome salir?” Pregunto Clare, poco sorprendida.

“Lo estará si estas libre y no en Azkaban, por ayudar a un aquelarre a realizar magia de sangre.” Harry se unió a la conversación. Clare dio un salto

“No practico magia de sangre, ni ayudo a alguna persona a hacerlo. Deberían saberlo por mi aura.” Ella replico y deslizo una cerveza debajo de la barra. “Déjenme atender unas mesas.”

“Vuelve rápido. No quiero extrañarte,” dijo Jenks hipnotizado por su belleza. Harry frunció el ceño. 

¿Qué clase de embrujo era ese? Lo que si era cierto es que era muy potente. Lo sentía también, la atracción magnética cuando ella entraba a la habitación.

Pero temía que Clare no solo conocía a alguien en el aquelarre de magia de sangre, sino que había intentado advertirle.

A las Brujas condenadas por magia de sangre les quitaban sus poderes en un ritual que casi siempre las dejaba un poco más que un vegetal. La magia de sangre era peligrosa. A parte de su implicación moral, arriesgaba exponer las habilidades de las brujas a la población Muggle.

“¿Tienen hermanos?” cuestiono Clare al volver con ellos. Harry la miro incrédulo.

¿Qué pretendía ahora?

“Tengo dos…” Jenks respondió sin chistar

“¿Por qué? ¿Tus hermanos están practicando magia oscura?” Harry cuestiono 

“¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho nada!”

“No hace falta” Harry la miro con ironía “Pareces estar limpia pero sabes de la magia profana, seguro proteges a alguien cercano” 

De pronto surgió una interferencia en el intercomunicador de Harry. “¿Collin?”

“Estoy en su complejo de apartamentos que apesta a magia de sangre. Necesito a los Aurores aquí cuanto antes.”

Harry se tocó el oído “Estamos en camino, Collin. No entres solo. Puede ser peligroso” 

“Date prisa entonces.”

Harry se enderezo e hizo una mueca a otro de los Aurores que estaba con ellos a distancia “Josiah, coge al resto de los Aurores y únete a Collin. Está en la línea. Aférrate a la frecuencia de su voz y teletranspórtense a su localización.”

Harry se acercó a otro Auror que irrumpió de golpe “cierra el bar. La voy a llevar a la sede” dijo Harry señalando a Collin

“Damas y caballeros, el bar debe cerrar. Tenemos una situación de emergencia. Por favor paguen sus facturas y dejen el local” dijo el Auror, señalando a la gente hacia afuera.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” preguntó Jenks acercándose a Harry. 

Clare intento sacar una varita debajo de la barra pero Harry fue más rápido con la suya “¡expelliarmus!”

Clare se echó a llorar de inmediato y Jenks apunto con su varita a Harry, este retrocedió confuso. “¿Qué crees que haces?”

“¡Déjala en paz!”

“Jenks… Ella te está haciendo esto, tienes que resistirte” Harry miro de Jenks a Clare, quien de alguna forma ejercía su influencia sobre él. 

“¡Rictusempra!” Jenks grito atacando a Harry

Harry intercepto el hechizo con un movimiento. Pero Jenks siguió avanzando hacia el con su varita alzada “No me obligues hacer esto…”

Justo cuando dio un movimiento Harry se adelantó por poco “¡DESMAIUS!”

Jenks se desplomó hacia atrás y la varita rodo fuera de sus manos, Harry salto para no pisarlo y corrió tras Clare quien aprovecho para salir de allí corriendo. 

“¡Incendio!” Clare apunto contra el en el pasillo, se oyó una explosión y una trémula luz anaranjada lo iluminó todo. Harry tuvo que saltar y luego apresurar la marcha antes que el fuego lo alcanzara, Clare empezó a arrojarle todo lo que se le cruzaba en medio, Sillas, jarrones… mesas. 

“¡Cruc...!” gritó Harry pero Clare intercepto su ataque sin dejar de correr. 

“¡Expulso!” bramó Clare tras dar un salto y esquivar unos casilleros. 

Por más que Harry salto, terminó siendo impactado y chocó contra la pared, sus costillas crujieron. Harry apretó los dientes y se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie, intentando seguirle el paso. Lo cual empezó a ser difícil. Harry sintió que tenía algo roto por dentro.

¡Mierda!

“¡Incárc...!” gruñó Harry, pero su movimiento fue muy lento, nuevamente Clare desvió el hechizo con una sacudida. 

“¡Bombarda!” bramo Clare frenándose por un instante 

Harry desvió su ataque lo más rápido que pudo y la apuntó, gritando: “¡Impedimenta!” pero Clare salto y lo esquivó. Harry gruño y volvió a probar el mismo hechizo, esta vez Clare se tambaleó y cayó con un gemido seco. 

Harry jadeó dolorido pero feliz de haber terminado. Clare había mostrado ser una digna adversaria. Más que una cara bonita. 

Ella chillo desde el suelo sin poder hacerle frente.

“Tiene derecho de mantener la boca cerrada” Harry improvisó, mientras sintió el calor que le produjo la adrenalina que empezaba a desvanecerse. “Claro que si no quiere mantener cerrada la boca, se la cerraré yo.”

“¿Potter?” uno de sus compañeros llego hasta ellos 

“¡Cliff” esta vez bramó sin quitarle la vista a Clare “pon el aviso de 'se busca cantinero' en la ventana. Después ven acá y ayúdame.”

“Enseguida” Cliff como a quien no le importa nada. 

Harry jaló a Clare hasta el suelo antes de que hiciera algún truco. El uso esposas mágicas con ella pero que contrarrestaban su débil hechizo para escapar. 

“Tiene derecho a un abogado,” le dijo frotándose los ojos “Si no puede pagar uno, entonces está en problemas.”

“¡Tú no puedes atraparme!” Clare amenazó luchando por soltarse.

“¡Mírame entonces!” Harry se tocó las costillas doloridas. 

Harry dio un paso vacilante y luego cayó en sus rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el suelo. 

Caryn corrió hacia el al verlo jadear. Se inclinó sobre él, agarrando la parte posterior de su chaqueta, y tratando de levantarlo. 

“Potter…”

Harry se levantó, apartándola de él, su rostro estaba pálido y por un momento sintió que iba a desmayarse.

“Estas herido… ¡Hay que llevarte St Mungo ahora mismo!” 

Harry se tambaleo respirando con dificultad. “Hermi…Llamen a ¡Hermione!” 

Sus compañeros fueron a auxiliarlo pero Harry se derrumbó en el suelo, inconsciente. 

Oo0o.

Hermione Granger se apresuró a entrar en St. Mungo, chocando y chocando con la gente mientras se dirigía a la recepción. La doctora Cohen la freno con preocupación. 

“¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa?” la doctora Cohen la miro de arriba abajo buscando señales de traumas en ella. 

Luna se apresuró hasta ellas, jadeando “Tienes que calmarte” le susurro esperanzada de conseguir el alivio de la morena.

La doctora frunció aún más el ceño “No entiendo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguna novedad con él bebe?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “Estoy aquí para ver a Harry, fue herido en una misión y fue trasladado hasta aquí” 

“No sabía… Voy a tratar de conseguir información” La doctora le hizo señas a otra de las sanadoras que estaba en el pasillo “¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el paciente Harry Potter?”

“Oh, sí. El llego hace media hora más o menos” 

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara “¿Cómo está el?”

“Lo mantendrán en observación, tiene heridas internas. Ya le suministraron una poción para el dolor y esta...Bueno. Durmiendo.”

Hermione jadeo llevándose una mano a la boca, Luna la abrazo “Él va a estar bien, tranquila… Respira”

“Hermione, tienes que tranquilizarte. Harry estará bien, está en observación. Tienes que pensar en el bebé” la Doctora Cohen le aconsejo pasándole una mano por la espalda 

Hermione asintió entre sollozos “¿Puedo verlo?”

“Venga por aquí…”

Oo0o.

Cuando Hermione entro en la habitación, apenas pudo contener un jadeo. 

Ella sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho de solo verlo allí, tan quieto y pálido. 

Su pecho se apretó con la ansiedad. “Harry…”

Él se removió en la cama, quejándose. Ella fue hasta él, sosteniendo su mano “Sshh… Tranquilo” 

Harry tardo en parpadear, luego frunció el ceño mientras intentaba orientarse.

“¿Dónde…?” Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza “¿Hermione?”

“Sshh, estas en St Mungo, tienes una lesión en tus costillas” 

Harry arrugo la cara “La bruja a la que me enfrente, ella…” Harry la miro por un momento, no muy seguro de que decirle “Era buena”

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada “¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?” dijo. “¿Tienes fiebre?” ella le toco la frente con ternura. Harry resoplo. 

“¿Tu y el bebé están bien?” 

Hermione sonrió suavemente. “Estamos bien, eres tu quien está herido”

Harry le cogió una mano y la beso con ternura “Lamento haberte preocupado. Deberías estar en casa, en la cama y sin sobresaltos”

“¿Te das cuenta que en 24 horas ambos hemos ingresado a este hospital?” Hermione hizo una mueca acariciándole la mejilla, Harry se estremeció ante su toque. 

“Creo que he demostrado a estas alturas que soy más que capaz de manejar estas situaciones”

“Creo que ambos debemos intentar dejar de estar apegados a este sitio” Harry torció los labios “Lamento no haber podido pasar la tarde contigo”

Hermione soltó un leve suspiro “Tenias una misión”

Harry jugueteo con los dedos de Hermione y alzo su mirada hacia los ojos de ella “Tu eres más importante, Hermione”

“Harry…”

“¿Sabías lo difícil que fueron para mi mis primeras misiones como Auror?”

Hermione frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, así que Harry continuo “No me podía concentrar por completo, pensaba… deseaba más bien, que tu estuvieras a mi lado.”

Hermione estaba perpleja “¿Qué?”

“Siempre fuiste más lista que yo, y que cualquier mago que conozca. Meticulosa, experta, precavida… Todas las cualidades que un Auror debería tener”

“Tú eres un brillante Auror, Harry”

“¿Lo soy?” el subió las cejas “¿Realmente lo soy?”

“¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza también?” Hermione le aparto los mechones revueltos de su frente, el suspiro ante sus atenciones. 

“Después de nuestra luna de miel, tras… ese trágico día…” Él se atraganto con sus palabras y el corazón de Hermione se contrajo de solo pensar en ese momento tan desgarrador. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar “…Yo estaba luchando conmigo mismo desde la guerra y fue peor desde ese día. Pensé en enfrascarme a mi trabajo para que tal vez me ayudara a encontrar mi propósito nuevamente”. 

“Yo… También me escudé en el trabajo, Harry. No eres el primero ni el último en hacerlo” 

“Después… sentí que no era suficiente, me sentía tan incompleto. Aun sentía el peso de ser el Elegido sobre mis hombros y me agobiaba no ser suficiente bueno para ti.” 

Hermione se quedó sin palabras “Harry yo tengo plena confianza en ti y en tus capacidades, nunca he dudado de ti”

Harry la miro a los ojos casi gruñendo “¿Segura?”

Hermione resoplo pero trato por todos los medios de mantenerse ecuánime. “¿Ahora qué quieres decir? ¿Me estas acusando de algo, Harry Potter? ¡Porque no te lo voy a permitir!”

Harry se retorció desde la cama “¡No quiero pelear, disculpa mujer! No quiero pelear… lo juro” 

Hermione lo observo con atención y bajo la guardia “No pretendía alterarme, es solo que…”

Harry arqueo una ceja con diversión “¿Las hormonas?”

Ella se echó a reír, pero luego lo miro con seriedad “Nunca he dudado de ti Harry Potter”

"Siento haberte preocupado".

"¿Cómo conseguiste una herida así?"

Harry suspiro “¿Has escuchado algo sobre Rituales de Sangre? ¿En esta región?”

Ella lo miro incrédula “¿Aquí? No, para nada. ¿De eso se trataba tu misión de último momento?”

“Me resulta muy extraño. Hace mucho que no hay reportes de este tipo de magia ¿y de la nada alguien hace una denuncia? ¿Nos conducen al lugar exacto sin más?”

Hermione arrugo la cara “¿Crees que es una trampa?”

Él se sentó en la cama haciéndole espacio para que se sentara junto a él. Hermione lo acompaño sin demoras. Harry la hizo acostarse contra él y la rodeo con un brazo, pegándola contra su pecho. 

“¿Tienes frío?” pregunto Harry tras depositarle un beso en la cabeza, ella sacudió la cabeza negando. 

“Estoy bien” ella paso su mano por el costado vendado de Harry “Sigue contándome sobre tu misión”

“Había una bruja…” Harry se tensó, Hermione arrugo la cara y lo miro con preocupación “Ella… Hnmm, no sé cómo explicarlo”

“Inténtalo”

“Err…” se rasco la barbilla “Fue una gran contrincante”

“Tiene que serlo si te mando al hospital”

“No solo eso… Ella” 

Hermione frunció el ceño “¿Qué?”

“No sé… No creo que practique ese tipo de magia”

Harry decidió que era mejor obviar que sintió un inexplicable deseo por estar con Clare y que no fue el único, ya que el Jenks también sufrió lo mismo, he   
incluso fue contra el por ella. 

“Supongo que le sacaran la información en el interrogatorio”

“Eso espero”

Ella volvió a recostarse contra él. Harry apretó su agarre en ella. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable, en el fondo Harry sentía que había traicionado a Hermione y de algún modo ocultarle esa información era una doble traición hacia ella y su amor. 

“¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?” 

Ella subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos “Bien… creo”

“¿Y eso?”

“¿Puedes creer que Draco dejo pasar por alto la oportunidad de pelear conmigo?”

Harry frunció el ceño “¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Ese Draco?”

Hermione se echó a reír “El mismo, por eso no estoy segura de que tan bueno fue el día de hoy”

“Sé que lo resolverás” Harry la acerco más contra él. 

Hermione hablo contra su pecho “Espero que nuestro hijo no quiera ser Auror”

A Harry casi se le salieron los ojos “¡Por Merlín, NO!”

Ella lo abrazo sonriendo. 

Tiempo después con el sueño a la deriva “¿Hermione?”

“¿Hnmm?”

“Gracias por estar aquí conmigo”

Paso un momento y Harry supuso que estaba dormida, los cubrió a ambos con la manta y la abrazo con más ímpetu.

“Siempre…” Ella susurro, haciendo que el corazón de Harry saltara de emoción. 

Siempre


	13. Sospechas I

Hermione se movió en la cama aparatándose del tonificado cuerpo junto a ella. Por más que quisiera quedarse allí en esa burbuja de felicidad, cuidando mutuamente el uno del otro sin hacer nada en específico, parecía que su cerebro estaba programado para despertarse cuando se suponía que iba a sonar la alarma. 

Ella se echó hacia atrás y vio que él estaba soñando de nuevo, pero no algo agradable. Su frente estaba fruncida y su mandíbula rígida, dando la impresión de sentirse molesto o irritado, Hermione supuso que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, así que lo sacudió. 

Harry se levantó de golpe entre jadeos. 

"¿Estás bien?"

Harry miro en la habitación un poco desorientado, luego la miró, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

“Buenos días, preciosa.”

“Buenos días”

Harry la besó en la nuca y luego en el hombro. “Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien.”

Ella se encogió de hombros “Yo tampoco.”

Harry la besó de nuevo en el hombro. “Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos en la cama todo el día”

“Ojalá. Pero nuestras responsabilidades nos llaman.”

Harry plantó un beso entre los omóplatos “Siempre derrochando belleza Mrs Granger, es usted una provocadora”

Ella se dobló buscando su mirada “¿Me acusa de algo Auror Potter?”

“Absolutamente, usted es un peligro para el orden público ¿Qué tiene que decir usted en su defensa, señorita Granger?”   
Ella hizo un leve puchero pasándose una mano por su cabello enmarañado “¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi encanto matutino”

"Eso es muy malo de tu parte". El ahueco su mejilla cuando empezó a besarle el cuello con especial atención, Hermione se retorció sonriente bajo sus caricias.   
Justo cuando Harry la inclino sobre las almohadas la alarma de Hermione sonó. Cortando el momento romántico. El gruño y ella resoplo riéndose. 

“Me daré una ducha”

Harry resoplo frotándose la cara con fuerza “¡Te prepararé el desayuno!” él se deshizo de las sabanas con un solo movimiento. 

Oo0o.

Hermione observó el semblante meditabundo de Harry mientras tomaban el desayuno juntos. Ella tenía una taza de té pegada a sus labios mientras el apenas tocaba el café. 

“¿Todo va bien?”

Harry alzo la mirada perdido “¿Qué?” 

Hermione frunció el ceño “¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? ¿Pasa algo?”

Harry se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza y dedicarle una media sonrisa “No pasa nada”

Pero Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en él, debatiéndose entre su necesidad de creerle y la intuición punzante que le indicaba que había algo más.   
Tenía que haber algo más…

“¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo y las chicas esta noche?”

“Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo” 

Hermione percibió como Harry se tensaba y pudo vislumbrar con claridad como el alzaba muros y paredes contra ella, dejándola una vez más fuera de sus problemas. 

“Si no quieres estar conmigo solo dilo, Harry” Hermione casi gruño cada palabra. Se sentía profundamente dolida por el cambio de actitud en Harry.  
¿Aquel era el hombre del que había creído estar enamorada? ¿El padre de su hijo? ¿Y hacía como si no existiera?

Desconcertado, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo. “Yo...”

Hermione se puso de pie de pronto. Harry freno su paso. “¡No es que no quiera estar contigo! Realmente quiero estar contigo, aunque las cosas aun no estén claras entre nosotros… No pienses nunca eso, Hermione”

Ella trago hondo intentando calmarse. “Entonces… ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¡De repente eres tierno y cariñoso y al minuto siguiente es como si fueras un extraño! ¡Justo por eso nuestro matrimonio fracaso!”

“¡No me eches a mi toda la culpa de nuestro fracaso!” el intento defenderse 

“¿Sabes qué? No importa… ¡sal de mi camino!” ella intento apartarlo pero Harry se mantuvo firme “¡Harry!”

El suspiro “Hoy van a interrogar nuevamente a Clare”

Hermione frunció el ceño “¿A quién?”

“Clare, la bruja contra la que luche… Jenks está suspendido” Harry le mostro un boletín “Lo suspendieron de sus funciones y está bajo un proceso de investigación”

“¿Fue porque te ataco?”

Harry solo asintió, Hermione se relajó un poco “Tienes que comparecer en el proceso contra Jenks”

Nuevamente Harry solo asintió en silencio. “¡Oh, Harry cuanto lo siento! Se lo bien que os lleváis”

Harry se restregó las manos en la cara “Si testifico y digo lo que paso complicare su situación. Me siento como un traidor”

Ella acaricio sus brazos “¿Crees que Jenks conociera a esta bruja de otro lado? ¿Y que realmente sean cómplices?”

Harry miro el suelo y luego la miro con determinación “Creo que ella lo indujo en contra de su voluntad…” Hermione lo miro con pena 

“¿Realmente crees eso?”

“Ella… Incluso pudo entrar en mi mente”

Hermione lo miro seriamente “¿Legeremancia? No se dé nadie capaz de hacerlo desde…”

“Voldemort, si lo sé” Harry suspiro apartándose de ella “Snape decía que la mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos, pero que en algunos casos es más fácil penetrar que en otras”

“Pero Jenks es un Auror, Harry. Ustedes deben recibir entrenamiento para soportar interrogatorios e intromisiones de ese tipo…” Hermione razono 

“Pero no nos convierte en inmunes”

“¿Qué harás al respecto? Si te niegas a testificar la misión podría verse comprometida y esa bruja podría quedar libre por negligencia en los expedientes”

“Aún no lo sé. Voldemort era capaz de comunicarse conmigo a través de la Legeremancia, incluso manipularme e incitarme… ¿Por qué esta bruja no podría haber hecho lo mismo con Jenks?”

Hermione hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño “Voldemort tenía una conexión contigo que le facilitaba el acceso”

“No soy estúpido Hermione, eso lo sé. Pero me niego a aceptar que Jenks me atacó solo porque sí. No creo en ese tipo de coincidencias...”

“Tampoco soy ingenua, Harry.” Hermione se cruzó de brazos “Si tienes tus razones para creer en Jenks no voy a ser yo quien te haga cambiar de parecer y ambos lo sabemos”

“Puede ser una trampa” razono el con determinación 

“¿De quién? ¿Y con qué objetivo?” Por más que ella se esforzara en seguirle la idea, Hermione no encontraba a un posible [Responsable] de tal [Conspiración]

“¡Es lo que voy averiguar!” él se dio vuelta y empezó a lavar los platos.

“¿Averiguar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Esta no es la escuela, Harry”

Él se volvió hacia ella con la boca apretada. “¿Si quiera has considerado la posibilidad de que sea inocente?”

Hermione tensó la mandíbula. “No vas a ceder en esto, ¿cierto?”

“No puedo dejar a Jenks solo en esto”

Hermione rodo los ojos con un resoplido de resignación “Bien, pero solo tienes que prometerme una cosa, Harry”

El la miro congelado “¿Qué cosa?”

“Que vas a tener cuidado” le espetó Hermione dándole la espalda y concentrándose en no llorar. 

“Voy a ser cuidadoso y no dejare que nada me pase. Por nada del mundo voy a dejarte a ti y al bebé” le prometió Harry abrazándola de repente.   
Hermione no quería quedarse entre sus brazos, pero Harry no la soltaba. Le agarró la cara y la miró a los ojos.

“¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te sigo importando, Hermione?”

“Siempre me preocuparé por ti, pase lo que pase entre nosotros” Dijo Hermione temblando. Harry la soltó absorto. 

“Solo no te metas en muchos problemas” Ella le suplico volviendo a sentarse y a tomar su taza de té. 

Harry hizo una mueca leve “Lo intentaré”

Oo0o.

Curtis Trevain y Caryn Morgan recibieron a Harry cuando ingreso a la sala de interrogación. 

“Potter, conoces el protocolo”

Harry asintió y tomo asiento. 

“La varita”

Harry se la entregó a Caryn mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo. Harry miro al frente. Curtis saco un Pensadero y le indico que se acercara.   
Harry procedió a quedarse quieto. Curtis uso su varita y saco los recuerdos, Harry hizo una mueca y le indico cuando parar. Los tres procedieron a meter sus cabezas en el agua y observar el desarrollo de la misión. 

Una hora después Harry estaba siendo felicitado y sus pertenencias le habían sido devueltas. 

“Bien hecho, Potter” Curtis le palmeo la espalda.

“¿Puedo interrogar a la bruja?” 

Caryn lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido “¿Quieres interrogarla?”

Harry la miro impaciente “¿Han conseguido algún avance con ella?”

“Muy poco… Pero tal vez tu ayuda *Oh Elegido¨* nos vendría bien” 

“¿Señor?”

Curtis le echo una mirada de desprecio pero termino por darle su consentimiento. Fue todo lo que Harry necesito. Junto a dos Aurores mas estuvo en la misma sala que Clare quien estaba encadenada y sus poderes suprimidos. 

Harry frunció el ceño al observarla con atención. 

Ya no le parecía ni tan bella, ni tan deseable ni… De hecho a Harry no se le apetecía en nada. 

El suspiró aliviado. Harry había temido que al estar frente a ella iba estar nuevamente bajo esa extraña necesidad que había experimentado en el bar. 

“Auror… Que grata visita, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi” ella soltó un puchero y bromeó “No todos los días ocurre que un escocés visite Irlanda” 

“Nadie te pidió que hablaras” Collin, el otro Auror exclamo. 

“Veo que aún me recuerdas” Harry se acomodó las gafas y miro a Clare fijamente “¿Qué le hiciste a mi compañero?”

Clare lo fulminó con la mirada “¿Con que tú fuiste quien venció al Señor Tenebroso?” Ella soltó un bufido “Esperaba algo más”

Harry frunció el ceño “¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me rindiera ante tus encantos y atacara a mi compañero y te ayudara a escapar?”

Clare emitió un sonido de burla “¿Alguien está enojado?”

Harry sintió ganas de zarandearla “Estoy buscando respuestas, tu puedes serme útil”

Ella se relamió los labios “Yo también quiero respuestas”

Harry arrugo la cara “¿De qué hablas?”

“Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros, no estás en posición de exigir” Collin le grito a Clare con desprecio 

Harry alzo una mano para detenerle “Habla…”

“Te ofrezco un trato, tu respondes mis preguntas y yo te doy la información que tanto deseas, a cambio” Clare sonreía con malicia. 

Harry se pellizco el puente de la nariz mientras lo consideraba “¡Sin trucos!” le advirtió 

Clare le guiño un ojo con coquetería, Collin gruño una maldición en desacuerdo. 

“Tenemos un trato muchachote”

Harry tomo una de las sillas, la arrastro hasta el lado opuesto de la mesa y se sentó mirándola de frente. Clare estaba expectante. 

“Lanza tu piedra, Elegido” Clare tomo una bocanada de aire y se echó reír “Los demás pueden ir fuera”

“¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Potter…”

Harry miro a su compañero y de regreso a Clare. Era evidente que ella tramaba algo, debía irse con cuidado. 

“Ve Collin, estare bien.”

“Pero…”

“Esperen afuera”

Collin sacudió la cabeza “Si algo sale mal, ira en tu expediente Potter”

Harry alzo una mano al aire. “Asumo toda la responsabilidad”

Los Aurores presentes dejaron la habitación, Collin fue el más renuente pero termino por acceder. 

Harry se estremeció de solo escuchar ese apodo. Hacía tiempo que ni el mismo pensaba en sí mismo como El Elegido. 

“¿Qué le hiciste a Jenks?”

Clare se echó a reír, incluso se retorció de la risa, al poco tiempo tomo una expresión dura “¡Bah! Mal movimiento.”

“¿Qué? ¡Te hice una pregunta!”

“Ya llegaremos allí… Debes empezar por cosas básicas, hay que ir…” ella arrastro las palabras “Conociéndonos”

Harry apretó los dientes “Bien…”

“Trata otra vez, guapo”

Harry entorno los ojos “¿A qué te dedicas?”

Clare sonrió de oreja a oreja “Trabajo en el negocio de mi familia”

Harry arqueo una ceja “¿Y qué es lo que hace tu familia?” 

Ella se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia “Importación/exportación”

Harry se rió entre dientes “Un lucrativo negocio, presumo”

Clare hizo un leve encogimiento acompañado de un puchero. A Harry le pareció tan irritable y maniática. 

“No me quejo”

El soltó un suspiro leve. Ella batió sus pestañas mientras sonreía “Ahora es mi turno.”

Harry rodo los ojos “Bien, adelante”

“¿Cómo es que te resististe a mí?” Ella se levantó de su asiento y las cadenas tintinearon al arrastrarse por el suelo. Harry se enderezo, alzando la barbilla con orgullo. 

“¿Resistirme?” El Auror entorno sus ojos en ella “¿A caso eres irresistible? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que paso con Jenks?”

Ella negó con los dedos “No…No… No te hagas el listo. Yo pregunte y tu respondes o no hay trato”

Harry sacudió la cabeza “No se dé qué hablas, Clare. ¿Resistirme a qué?”

“¡Lo sabes bien!”

Harry la miro fijamente “¿A tus encantos?” 

“Por así decirlo”

Harry suspiro y la recorrió con una mirada “Pensé en alguien más…Alguien que realmente me importa”

“¿La amas?”

Harry solo pudo sonreír. Ella soltó un silbido. “Es la primera vez que esto me pasa”

Harry arqueo una ceja “Siempre hay una primera vez. Siguiente pregunta”

“¡No! Dime… dame los detalles, ¿Cómo fue?”

La expresión de Harry estaba llena de tensión “¿El qué?”

“¿Cómo le ganaste a mi influencia?”

“Ella es la única persona que me vuelve loco de deseo, no he pensado en otra mujer desde los diecinueve… Desde que me di cuenta que era la única mujer para mí. Pensar en ella me trajo la serenidad suficiente para sacarte de mi cabeza”

Clare lo miraba con cautela “¿Solo así? ¿Y nada más?”

Harry se encogió de hombros “la Legeremancia que usaste… fue… Sexual”

Clare estallo en risas “¿Legeremancia? No, pobrecillo mío. Use algo más… Efectivo”

“¿Atracción?”

“Magnetismo sexual, afrodisiaco, como lo quieras llamar.” 

“Bien, Clare, ¿te creo o no?” 

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. "No tengo ninguna razón para mentir. No le tengo nada más que perder"

"¿Qué me has hecho?"

“Es magia de sirena, esencia. Para ser más exactos. Nubla el juicio de todos los hombres a mi alcance, por eso tu amigo me defendió, nunca antes le había visto… Ni lo quiero ver, fue derribado por un hechizo tan básico”

A Harry la sangre le hervía, ella había usado a Jenks y se burlaba de el con desprecio. “¿Qué hay de los rituales de sangre?”

Ella se sentó de nueva cuenta y se miró las uñas de las manos “No tengo nada más que decir”

Harry golpeo la mesa “¡Habla!”

“Hay gente importante metida en esto… Pero solo los desprotegidos pagaremos por esto”

“Estamos en un punto muerto” resoplo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello “Podemos protegerte”. 

La sonrisa de ella estaba llena de tristeza. “¿Cómo los del Ministerio protegieron a las gitanas del norte? No puedo, y no te ayudaré”

Harry estaba perplejo “¿Eres gitana?”

Ella le sonrió con malicia y se apartó con una mano la manga de su camisa, revelándole a Harry un tatuaje.   
“Un escudo familiar” 

Ella chasqueo los labios “Tú tienes tu secretos y yo tengo los míos”

“Dime quien está metido en esto, un nombre”

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros “¿Para qué? Todos lo saben, todos lo ven… Pero nadie hace nada”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un Pura Sangre o como sea que se hagan llamar…”

“¿Quién?”

La mirada de Clare se detuvo en la del, Harry se tensó “¿Querías besarme?”

Harry la miro horrorizado “¿Qué?”

“En el bar…” ella lo miró con suspicacia “¿Estuviste siquiera bajo mi efecto?”

Harry aparto la mirada 

“Respóndeme y te daré un nombre”

El giro la cabeza tan rápido que casi podría sentirse mareado “¿lo harás?”

Las tripas de Harry le decían que no confiara en ella. 

“Te ayudaré, Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió, Elegido, si tú me ayudas” ronroneó ella “¿En qué fallo mi Seducción?”  
Harry arrugo la cara y lo pensó. 

“No me mires así. Te estoy dando una elección; buscar a otro para que te ayude, o aceptar esta oportunidad. Tu elijes.”   
Él sabía que ella le había hecho algo en el bar, porque Harry no iba por allí deseando a todas las mujeres que se le pasaran por los ojos, la sensación de desear a Clare de alguna forma desde el comienzo fue incorrecta. 

“Estoy esperando” Clare lo urgió 

Harry la fulmino con la mirada. “¿Quieres que te sea sincero?”

Ella asintió 

“Nunca he deseado a alguien más que a mi esposa.” Harry sonrió con suficiencia y ella luchó para reprimir su cólera.

“¿Qué hay de malo en lo que hice?” grito ella iracunda 

“La amo prácticamente desde que la conocí… Aunque no fue hasta años después, cuando ella estaba con mi mejor amigo y yo con alguien más cuando realmente comprendí que era la única mujer a la que podría amar.”

“¡No vengas con esas patrañas!”

Harry se encogió de hombros “Piensa lo que quieras, pero solo pensar en ella fue suficiente para romper tu influencia seductiva sobre mí. Porque a ella la amo sinceramente, y el amor está por encima de una simple poción de amor”

“¡Es esencia de Sirena, tonto!” Clare lo corrigió indignada 

“Lo que sea. Mis sentimientos por ella están por encima de cualquier brebaje estúpido que pueda existir y sé que si volviera a nacer la volvería a amar” Tras una larga exhalación Harry dijo las palabras que en su corazón sabía que eran un hecho irrevocable “Tu artimaña fallo porque no eres ella”

“¡Por supuesto que No soy la muñeca de porcelana con la que te emparejaste!” ella se sentía ofendida  
Harry sintió pena por ella “Ella es una maravillosa y preciosa compañera para mí, no una muñeca de porcelana. Tú en cambio no eres más que una...”

“¡Por Merlín! ¿No me digas? De seguro que ella hacía todo de la forma en que tú se lo pedías. Vestir, hablar, caminar, socializar. Incluso follar.” Ella lo miro con desprecio “Te sorprendería si conocieras mi verdadero yo, soy más de lo que puedas controlar Chico Dorado”

Harry la miro sin apartar la mirada de ella “Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora… Cumple con tu parte del trato o yo mismo te llevare con los Dementores”

“¡Por todos los demonios!” 

Harry golpeo con su puño la mesa “¡Habla, ahora!”

Ella suspiro tras lanzar varios gruñidos “Bien, un trato es un trato” Clare rodo los ojos con exasperación “Uno de los Sangre Pura en acudir a los Rituales de Sangre acudió a mi hace unas noches, antes que tu llegaras al bar… De hecho la fiesta se dio en mi apartamento”

“¿Realizaron el ritual en tu apartamento?”

Ella asintió y se pasó la lengua por los labios 

“Dime quien fue”

“Draco Malfoy”

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y por un instante se quedó sin aliento. “¿Estas segura?”

Clare asintió “Draco Malfoy…acudió a mí para que lo llevara con los practicantes de Magia de Sangre”

Harry golpeo la pared más cercana con furia apenas contenida. 

“¡Te digo la verdad! Prueben sus hechizos en mí… Me han tenido a pan y agua. Apenas puedo hacer un hechizo, no tengo las defensas suficientes para evitar que entren en mi cabeza. Veras que digo la verdad”

“No lo entiendo” dijo boquiabierto ladeando la cabeza para volver a mirarla. “No lo entiendo, ¡El muy estúpido de Draco volvió a traicionarnos a todos! Después de todo…”

“Me temo que eso lo resume todo” Clare se encogió de hombros con una mueca. 

De pronto Collin irrumpió en la habitación, se acercó a Harry y le susurro “¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?”

Harry asintió. 

Collin inhalo mirando a la prisionera “¿Quieres que sea yo quien dé la orden?”

Harry no era de los que huía de la batalla, pero también sabía que si era precisamente el quien mandaba un orden de arresto para Draco, este último no repararía en generar polémica y buscar por todos los medios de tumbar el proceso legal en su contra acusándolo de persecución política… El nombre de Hermione se vería salpicado por el veneno del astuto de Draco. 

Harry se quitó las gafas y se froto los ojos “¡Da la orden! Y que envíen una lechuza a el Ministro de Magia”

Collin estuvo de acuerdo y se puso en marcha. Otros Aurores entraron y sacaron a Clare de allí. 

“¿Me envías una botella de vino?”

Harry la fulmino con la mirada “¿Por qué no se la pides a Malfoy?”

Harry se acomodó las gafas y se apresuró a correr por el pasillo. Necesitaba contarle de sus sorprendentes avances a Hermione en persona. 

Oo0o.

Cuando entró en la oficina, encontró a Viktor en su despacho.

“Hola, Hermione. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.”

“Dime.”

Viktor cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. “No pensarás volver con Potter, ¿verdad?”

“¿Estabas vigilándonos?” preguntó ella, tirando su bolso sobre la mesa.

“Esta mañana estabais en la puerta, a la vista de todo el mundo” respondió Viktor “Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.”

Aunque le pesara admitirlo, Hermione reconocía que la actitud de Viktor no era muy profesional últimamente. ¿Podría tener razón Harry?

“Agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero esto no es asunto tuyo.”

“Quiero pensar que nuestra relación es algo más que la de compañeros de trabajo.” Cuando ella lo miro con dureza él se apresuró a corregir su error “Me considero tu amigo.”

Amigos, claro. Hermione se relajó un poco. Pero ni siquiera por Viktor podía contener sus emociones y su costumbre de decir lo que pensaba:

“Yo también, pero incluso un amigo debe ser cauto cuando se trata de las relaciones sentimentales del otro.”

“Mira, Hermione…” Viktor metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón “He hecho lo posible por disimular mientras estabas con él. Las mujeres casadas son intocables para mí.”

Oh, no. Su radar femenino empezó a dar la señal de alarma.

“Como tiene que ser.” 

“Pero ahora no estás casada” siguió él “Había decidido esperar hasta el divorcio, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no tengo mucho tiempo.”

Hermione tragó saliva. Le molestaba que dijera eso cuando ella jamás le había dado la menor indicación de que estuviera interesada en una relación sentimental con él. Además, Viktor la había visto besar a Harry un par de horas antes.

“Viktor…No digas nada más” lo interrumpió.

Debía hacerle entender que no tenía la menor oportunidad con ella y tenía que hacerlo antes de que su relación profesional con Viktor Krum quedase rota para siempre.

“Lo lamentaré durante el resto de mi vida si no te digo lo que siento” Viktor se acercó y Hermione tuvo que dar un paso atrás “Potter no te aprecia cómo debería.”  
“Viktor...”

“Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cómo podría ser entre nosotros” siguió él, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría después. O ella dijera algo que no pudiese retirar.

“Mira, mejor vamos a hablar razonablemente...”

La puerta del despacho se abrió entonces. Ah, genial. ¿Qué pensaría la recepcionista?

“Hola, preciosa” oyó la voz de Harry “No tienes idea del descubrimiento que acabo de hacer...”


	14. Linea Recta

“Viktor…No digas nada más” lo interrumpió.

Debía hacerle entender que no tenía la menor oportunidad con ella y tenía que hacerlo antes de que su relación profesional con Viktor Krum quedase rota para siempre.

“Lo lamentaré durante el resto de mi vida si no te digo lo que siento” Viktor se acercó y Hermione tuvo que dar un paso atrás “Potter no te aprecia cómo debería.”

“Viktor...”

“Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cómo podría ser entre nosotros” siguió él, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría después. O ella dijera algo que no pudiese retirar.

“Mira, mejor vamos a hablar razonablemente...”

La puerta del despacho se abrió entonces. Ah, genial. ¿Qué pensaría la recepcionista?

“Hola, preciosa” oyó la voz de Harry “No tienes idea del descubrimiento que acabo de hacer...”

Hermione se apartó de Viktor, buscando algo que decir que no fuera el típico:

«no es lo que parece». Ella misma estaba aún tan sorprendida por la escenita que apenas podía entender lo que pasaba.

“Vamos a portarnos como adultos sensatos...”

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre.

Era increíble. Su marido tenía que entrar precisamente en ese momento, confirmando de primera mano todas sus sospechas.

“Si sales un momento, podemos hablar...”

“¿Hablar?” repitió Harry “No, no lo creo. Pero sí sería buena idea que tú salieras del despacho.”

“¿Krum?” suspiró Hermione “Sal de mi despacho, por favor.”

“No voy a dejarte sola con él.”

“¿Estás insinuando que yo le haría daño a Hermione?” le espetó Harry, furioso. “Eres tú quien le hace daño intentando coquetear con ella en la oficina.”

Hermione se colocó entre los dos hombres. “Por favor, callaos un momento...”

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba escuchándola.

Harry la empujó a un lado suavemente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Viktor Krum. “Sólo voy a decir esto una vez: aléjate de mi mujer.

“Ya no es tu mujer.”

“¿Cómo que no? Está esperando un hijo mío.”

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de su compañero de trabajo. Y si no estuviera tan enfadada, lo habría hecho. Estaba enfadada con Harry por decirle lo del embarazo sin contar con ella y con Viktor por portarse como un crío. Además, su marido debería saber que podía confiar en ella. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si la hubiera dejado hablar. Si Hermione hubiera podido decirle a Viktor que, sencillamente, estaban intentando solucionar sus problemas maritales.

Aparentemente, Harry sólo podía cambiar poquito a poco. Hermione abrió la boca para pedirle a Viktor que se disculpase por pasarse de la raya...  
Pero no pudo decir nada porque su ex marido levantó el puño y lo lanzó contra quien pronto sería su ex compañero de trabajo.

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír al ver que Viktor caía sobre el sofá como un fardo.

Estaba más que furioso. Aquel canalla no perdía el tiempo. Y que sus sospechas hubieran sido confirmadas sólo servía para aumentar su ira. Pero cuando se volvió para salir del despacho, Viktor se levantó del sofá y se lanzó sobre él. Harry cayó sobre la pared, sorprendido, pero la sorpresa duró poco. Cara a cara con el objeto de tantas discusiones en su matrimonio, no podía controlar la furia.

En alguna parte de su cerebro oyó voces de gente que se acercaba a la puerta y a Hermione gritar que parasen, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar. Harry la miró de reojo para comprobar que estaba a una distancia razonable y Viktor aprovechó para darle un puñetazo. Y le dolió. Tanto que lanzó el puño con todas sus fuerzas hacia su mandíbula para tirar al imbécil sobre un sillón.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para Viktor, aunque lo mantuvo vigilado por si lanzaba un ataque sorpresa.

“¿Vas a tener un niño?” Viktor preguntó, atónito.

Hermione asintió, haciendo un gesto de rabia. “Sí, estoy de dos meses.”

¿Por qué hacía ese gesto de rabia?, se preguntó Harry Si alguien debía estar furioso, era él. Krum se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer...

Cada vez que lo pensaba lo veía todo rojo. Harry le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Viktor se tambaleó y la sangre brotó de su boca y nariz. 

Eso se sintió tan necesario, que Harry volvió a golpearlo.

Agarrándose a los brazos del sillón, Viktor movió la mandíbula para comprobar si se la había roto.

“Voy a demandarte por esto, Potter” Viktor miró a las personas que se habían reunido en la puerta, la secretaria y dos extraños “¡Vosotros sois testigos de lo que ha pasado aquí!” Viktor se palmeo la chaqueta en búsqueda de su varita pero Hermione fue más rápida que cualquiera de ellos.

“¡Expelliarmus!”Ella lo desarmo con un movimiento fluido. Luego Hermione dirigió su mirada furiosa a Harry “¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!” le advirtió a Harry 

Viktor estaba que echaba humo y volvió a lanzarse contra Harry pero Hermione lo detuvo. “¡Vas a pagar por esto Potter, ¡Te voy a demandar! ¿Me escuchas?”

Harry dio un paso adelante, desafiante. “Hazlo, no me importa. Yo presentaré una contrademanda. Incluso un estudiante de primer año de Derecho sabría que tu comportamiento puede calificarse como acoso sexual.”

Hermione cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarlos a los dos.

“Callaos de una vez. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y puedo defenderme sola” ella les espetó, antes de volverse hacia Viktor. “¿Te importa salir un momento para que pueda hablar con el padre de mi hijo?”

Mientras Viktor salía del despacho, Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. Que reconociera oficialmente a su hijo lo hizo sentir algo... algo que no había sentido desde que llevaron a Sophie a casa.

Y, por primera vez, no quiso dejar de pensar en la niña que había sido su hija durante cuatro meses. Al contrario, dejó que la carita de Sophie se formase en su mente hasta que Hermione se plantó delante de él con cara de pocos amigos.

“Parece que tenías razón: Viktor siente algo por mí. Aunque yo no me había dado cuenta.”

“¿Quieres que saque tus cosas ahora mismo?”

“No tomes decisiones por mí, Harry.” Hermione suspiro con resignación y se pasó una mano por el pelo “Si decido marcharme, yo misma guardaré mis cosas.”

“¿Vas a quedarte aquí?” exclamó él, frustrado “Él estaba a punto de besarte...”

“Olvidas algo muy importante” lo interrumpió Hermione “Que Viktor no me interesa nada, así que no tienes por qué estar celoso.”

Harry la agarró por las muñecas. “Pero quiere acostarse contigo. Esa es razón suficiente.”

“También hay mujeres por ahí que quieren acostarse contigo, Harry ¿Qué quieres que haga, que las tire del pelo? ¿Qué les arroje una maldición? Pues claro que no” 

Hermione se apartó, suspirando. “Necesito que confíes en mí. Ya no soy una adolescente y puedo cuidar de mí misma.”

“Estás dándole la vuelta al asunto” insistió él. Su lógica de Auror le iría muy bien en aquel momento, pero no era con lógica con lo que estaba pensando. “Mira, no necesitamos el dinero. Anoche decidí invertir en un fideicomiso para el niño y puedo abrir una cuenta para ti antes de que termine el día...”

“No sigas por ahí, Harry” lo interrumpió ella. “No ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad?”

“No te entiendo.”

“¡No quiero que dirijas mi vida! No quiero que me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.”

“Entonces, estás diciendo que ya está... ¿no vamos a intentarlo ni siquiera por el niño?” Harry solto una risa amarga

“Estoy diciendo que, por el niño, tenemos que encontrar una manera de entendernos sin pelearnos todo el día” suspiró Hermione. “Pero no sé si eso es posible.”

Entonces, todo eso de «hacer el amor» no era más que hablar por hablar, pensó Harry.

“Vas a aceptar ese trabajo en Canadá, ¿verdad?”

“No es por el trabajo ni por el maldito dinero” replicó Hermione. Estamos hablando de que tú intentas manipularme para que haga las cosas a tu manera. No confías en mí, no crees que pueda solucionar sola cualquier tipo de situación... como lo que acaba de pasar ahora mismo.”

Las palabras de Hermione le dolieron a Harry más de lo esperado. Una sensación de ardor amargo se adueñó de su garganta e incluso tuvo que tragar un fuerte nudo antes de hablar “¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor eres tú quien no confía en mí?”

Eso la dejó muda. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, de modo que no confiaba en él. 

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para controlar su rabia. El no le gritaba a ninguna mujer y menos a una mujer embarazada de la que estaba enamorado.

¿Enamorado?

Sí, la amaba. La había amado desde que eran adolescentes y, sin embargo, siempre acababan en el mismo sitio.

“Yo tenía razón sobre Viktor Krum. Durante todo este tiempo ha estado enamorado de ti.”

“Sí, claro, tienes razón” dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. “Tú siempre tienes razón y yo no soy más que una sentimental que no sabe cuidar de sí misma, ¿es eso?”

“Hermione...”

“Nunca te has parado a pensar que ya soy mayorcita. Puedo controlar que un hombre se sienta atraído por mí y mantenerlo a distancia.”

“Sí, lo estabas haciendo muy bien cuando entré en el despacho” replicó él, irónico.

Si había querido hacerle daño... bien, lo había conseguido. Hermione se puso pálida.

“Vete de aquí, Harry” le dijo, dándose la vuelta, su postura dejando claro que no pensaba seguir hablando con él, que quizá no quería saber nada más de él “Márchate ahora mismo.”

Harry se quedó helado.

Esas últimas palabras fueron fulminantes para él. 

“He venido con buenas intenciones, no para hacerte enfadar… Y mira como siempre acabamos” 

Quería decirte que podemos evitar el ascenso de Draco. Que te amo….- Pero Harry se lo guardo para él. 

“Vete...” a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El dolor que observaba en la cara de Harry le estaba destrozando el alma y ella necesitaba mantenerse firme para poder conservar lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón. 

Harry asintió a la vez que retrocedía hasta la puerta, aun mirándola con ojos llorosos. “Lamento ser una decepción para ti. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.”

“Harry…”

Pero él se marchó, tal como ella solicito. Dejándola con un vacío inmenso en su corazón y en su mente. 

Oo0o.

Harry estaba pasando un día de perros. Primero se enteraba que efectivamente Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo traidor rastrero de siempre, luego cuando estaba por darle las noticias a Hermione y de paso confesarle que nunca había dejado de amarla ni por un instante, la encontraba siendo besada por el idiota de Krum, quien evidentemente no había podido superarla y estaba por todos los medios empeñado en separarlos. 

Y valla que lo había logrado. 

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, su superior había entrado a la sala de entrenamientos furioso, a reclamarle por el espectáculo deplorable en el que había metido al Departamento de Aurores. Harry había recibido una amonestación verbal y por escrito. 

Como forma de castigo estaba sentado junto a uno de sus compañeros, archivando y actualizando expedientes. Quedando prácticamente fuera del asunto de los rituales paganos y la orden de aprensión contra Malfoy.

“Lo ha vuelto a hacer” gruño de repente su compañero con la cara roja mientras señalaba la máquina de escribir “Odio estos aparatos. ¿Qué había de malo en el papel?   
A mí me gustaba el papel.”

Una sonrisa profesional asomó en la cara de una de las Aurores más jóvenes en el grupo. 

“Señor Finn, seguro que le ha vuelto a gritar a la máquina. Ya se lo he dicho, los ordenadores son como las mujeres, si les gritas o les pides que hagan demasiadas cosas a la vez, se cierran en banda y no te dejan ni olerlas.”

Él gruñó y desapareció en la oficina, sin darse cuenta, o ignorando que acababa de amenazarlo.

La chica le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y este solo rodo los ojos con irritación. Este momento le recordaba sus días de castigo en Hogwarts. Incluso le dolía la cabeza.   
“¿Verdad que sí, Harry?”

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos “¿El qué?”

La chica bufa “Que a las mujeres y a los ordenadores no puedes gritarles que hagan varias cosas a la vez porque no te dejan ni olerlas”

Harry arrugo la cara “¿Si sabes que tú eres una chica, cierto?” Ella asintió sonriente “Vale… solo quería estar seguro que estabas enterada”

La muchacha suspiro “Que Merlín lo guarde” masculló y se levantó. “Ese hombre podría romperse las pelotas con la lengua.”

Harry quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Ella era una completa parlan-china y el simplemente no estaba de humor. 

“Por cierto, ¿Escuchaste lo de Jenks?”

Eso trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad, él se enderezo e intento no parecer tan miserablemente apunto de dormirse en el trabajo…Castigo.

“¿Qué pasa con él?”

“Parece que le quieren dar la Baja Deshonrosa”

“¿Qué? ¡Pero si él es inocente!”

La muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada “¿Te ataco o no?”

“Si pero…”Harry sacudió la cabeza “Él estaba bajo los efectos de una especie de afrodisiaco, no era el mismo”

Ella arqueo una ceja “¿Y por qué solo lo afecto a él y a ti no? Estuvieron los dos frente al mismo sospechoso, solo el ataco a un compañero…”

El semblante de Harry se oscureció “Él no quería lastimarme en otras circunstancias, sé que no”

Ella se encogió de hombros “¡Da igual! Ya le están aplicando tortura… Parece que Jenks es muy sensible al polvo de pixie” murmuró. “Se va a filtrar a su sistema linfático y le va a picar en sitios que desconocía que tenía.” Hizo una mueca de asco

“¡No pueden hacerle eso! Tengo que verlo…”

“Ve… Es la vergüenza de nuestra institución, un Auror nunca ataca a otro Auror. Puedes ser el Elegido pero hay reglas en el mundo y Jenks fue contra una esencial para nuestra existencia.”

“¿Tu que sabes de lealtad? ¿A caso has dado tu vida por alguien más? ¿Le has cuidado la espalda a alguien? ¿Sabes lo que es depender de alguien más para sobrevivir?” Harry estaba más alterado de lo que pretendía, la chica se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. 

Harry resoplo, se quitó las gafas y se froto los parpados. 

“Potter…”

Harry se congelo. Justo lo que faltaba. ¿Curtis había decidido que limpiaría los inodoros en vez de hacer el papeleo?

Harry se dio media vuelta, firme “Señor”

“Quiero suponer, Potter que tu estado de ansiedad se debe a que tu compañero está en una sala de interrogatorios ahora mismo y no tiene nada que ver con cierta Madame…”

“Señor, quiero hacerle unas preguntas a Jenks, después de todo Clare confeso haberle hecho algo e intentarlo conmigo”

Curtis lo miro fijamente “La Esencia de Sirena es prácticamente difícil de resistir, mas no imposible. Él pudo mostrarse más… Firme”

“Señor, con todo respeto… lo que ocurrió durante la misión fue mi culpa”

Curtis sonrió a medias “Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, Potter”

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Curtis no lo dejo hablar “Tú eras el Auror a cargo, liderabas la misión… a tu equipo y no fuiste ni por un instante prudente, dejaste que el miedo por temer a caer en las faldas de esa zorra gitana pusiera a alguien más en la línea del peligro, cuando tu…” Curtis apretó los dientes y se calmó, o al menos esa fue la impresión que dio. “Tú, tú tenías contacto con el objetivo y eras tú quien debía encargarse”

Harry sentía ganas de replicar, de rebatirle. Pero una parte de él se sentía en el fondo responsable de la situación engorrosa de Jenks. Así que opto por callarse. 

“¿Le darán la Baja?”

“No dejaré que uno de los míos sufra tal humillación” Curtis suspiro “Sin embargo, el asunto ahora está en manos del Ministro de Magia y su Gabinete” 

Harry frunció el ceño. Hermione formaba parte de la Comisión de dicho Gabinete. 

Hermione tendría acceso a la declaración de Clare y sabría que él fue seducido por otra mujer. 

¡Genial, Potter! ¡Un punto más en contra!

“¿Cuándo van a deliberar?” necesitaba saber 

“Aún no se ha fijado la fecha de la audiencia, pero supongo que será pronto”

Harry trago hondo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! 

“Tal vez en unos días o la próxima semana. Dependerá de la agenda del Ministro” Curtis hizo una mueca de desagrado. Harry apenas contuvo las ganas que tenia de decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre él, pero opto por ser cauto. 

Harry meció su peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso “¿Cree que puedo verlo?” cuando Curtis parpadeo Harry se apresuró a aclarar “A Jenks, ¿Me permitirán verlo?”

Tras una larga mirada, Harry ya daba por sentado que le negarían el permiso para ver a Jenks, pero su jefe lo sorprendió. 

“Ve con el” Curtis chasqueo los dedos hacia una secretaria que oportunamente pasaba por allí. “Lleva al Señor Potter con el Prisionero de la sección 2”

Ella parpadeo medio perpleja 

“Potter tiene mi autorización”

“Entonces tendrá que sellar el permiso, de lo contrario…”

“¡Ya, dame el maldito papel!” Curtis prácticamente rugió. La pobre mujer se apresuró a buscar un formularia y redactar el permiso que posteriormente el gruñón de Curtis firmo y sello, brindándole a Harry un paso completo para ver y hablar con Jenks por lo menos una hora. 

Curtis le lanzó una mirada sardónica. “¿Qué opinas ahora de mis sermones?”

Harry rodo los ojos y susurro “Capullo...”

Curtis alzo una ceja “¿Qué has dicho?”

Harry leyó el permiso con acritud “Gracias… Señor”

Curtis lo miró con mala cara “¡Fuera de mi vista, Potter!”

Oo0o.

Cuando Harry ingreso a la zona donde estaba recluido Jenks los guardianes de Azkaban lo recibieron con saludos cordiales. Harry les entrego el pergamino que avalaba su permiso.

“Potter, que bueno verte”

“Es un placer verte, Harry.”

“Muchachos, es bueno verlos también” uno de ellos se acercó ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano.

“¿Vienes por lo de Jenks, eh? Es una pena que se encuentre en una situación como esta” 

“Si, es una injusticia” mascullo Harry

“Al menos te tiene a ti para apoyarlo”

Harry asintió solemnemente y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Varios metros al frente cruzaron a la derecha en un pasillo aún más estrecho, solo se detuvieron frente a una fila de puertas. El guardián se apresuró a sacar el juego de llaves y tras sacar su varita recito un encantamiento de desbloqueo personalizado.   
La puerta se abrió y Harry se tensó. La habitación era blanquecina y Jenks estaba esposado en el centro tras una mesa. 

“Es todo tuyo” luego hizo un gesto con su mano. 

Harry dio un paso al frente y se desprendió de su varita, pociones de emergencia, objetos mágicos. Solo asi ingreso a la habitación con Jenks.

Jenks jadeo al verlo “¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de lo que te hice…”

Había dos sillas vacías, Harry se sienta en una, frente a Jenks. Una montaña de hojas blanca reposa en un lado de la mesa, cuando Harry carraspea la pluma empieza a escribir.

“¿Estas bajo vigilancia?” Harry casi gruñó, molesto por la desconfianza que el Departamento de Aurores trataba a Jenks. 

Jenks hizo una mueca “Tal vez estoy escribiendo mis memorias…” Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y tuvo que suspirar derrotado “Quiero que te vayas a casa. No te metas en esto”

“No dejaré que te desacrediten. Ya Clare confeso haberte influenciado con una esencia afrodisíaca” Harry intento hacerlo razonar. 

Jenks sacudió una mano con desdén. “Nada justifica que ataque a un compañero, Potter. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que uno de nuestros pilares es cuidarnos las espaldas unos a otros”

Harry frunció el entrecejo “¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¿Vas a que…? ¿Rendirte? ¿Aceptar la Baja Deshonrosa? ¡Ni hablar!”

Jenks golpeo la mesa con frustración “¿Crees que quiero esto? Pero aceptemos los hechos aquí, Harry. Soy como la mancha del equipo… del Departamento entero, mi credibilidad se fue al carajo… Mi carrera está acabada. No hay más que hacer, aceptare esto con dignidad”

“¿Qué tiene de digno el no luchar por lo que es justo? Entonces Jenks ¿Cuáles son los valores que defendemos? ¿Qué hacemos en la fuerza, entonces?”

“Dejé que me pillaran desprevenido, Harry. Debía estar alerta y ella me engatuso, te ataque y pude hacer más mal del que hice” 

Harry sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. “No te entiendo. ¿Qué pretendes?” golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano “Tal vez pueda volver con Clare y sacarle más información. No lo sé, ¿tal vez una confesión?”

“Una confesión.” La mirada de Jenks recorrió compulsivamente la habitación. De pronto pareció que algo se rompió en su interior y gruñó—: “¿Deseas una confesión? Bien. Rompí la ley. La rompí más de una vez. La destrocé en mil pedazos y me gustó hacerlo. Mierda, ¿estás satisfecho ahora, Potter?”

“¿Qué haces, diriges una operación de contrabando?” Harry casi gruñó

“No dirijo una operación de contrabando.” Jenks resoplo “Eso fue antes de unirme al cuerpo de Aurores… y solo te lo dije para que dejes de insistir en esto, no soy como tú o Granger, no soy un héroe y esta misión lo demostró” la amargura en su voz lastimo a Harry. 

“¿Héroe? ¿Crees que soy un héroe? ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que murieron por mi culpa? ¿A cuántos he perdido? ¡Yo no soy un héroe! Soy un fracaso de persona… Mi matrimonio se fue a la mierda y parece que fue así antes de empezar, todos me ven y piensan en ese Niño que Sobrevivió, pero no saben nada de mí.” Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, avergonzado consigo mismo por su brote de sinceridad.

“No sabía que tu…”

“No importa ya, Jenks… No me rendiré contigo. No descansaré hasta limpiar tu nombre y encerrar a Malfoy en la celda más oscura de Azkaban”

Jenks frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia el frente “¿Malfoy tiene algo que ver en esto?” 

Harry asintió 

“¡Ese hijo de perra!”

“Clare confeso que Draco la busco, practicó la magia pagana en su departamento… En estos momentos ya deben haber procesado la escena”

“Muy bien. ¿Eso es bueno, cierto?”

“Lo es. Draco va a pagar por esto… No estás solo”

Jensk se permitió echarse a reír “Cuidado, Potter. Si no te conociera bien diría que somos realmente amigos”

Harry se sintió como tonto. “No hay que exagerar, colega”

Jenks suspiró con dramatismo “Lamento lo de tu matrimonio…”

Harry se congelo “No vayas por allí.”

“En verdad lo siento, sé que ella es el amor de tu vida”

“Creo que es suficiente”

“Deberías luchar por ella, reconquistarla” Jenks le sugirió 

Harry sacudió la cabeza y salto de su asiento “¡Ya lo intente y las cosas terminaron peor! Mis amigos están de su lado… me huyen como si tuviera peste, el imbécil de Krum quiere estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo, Hermione tiene dos ofertas de trabajo y como es de terca seguro acepta la de irse a Canadá, solo para darme en la torre”

“¿En la Torre?”

Harry bufo “Olvídalo”

“Ustedes son tan raros… tal para cual” Jenks se burlo 

Harry trago un nudo en su garganta “Regresaré con Clare y le sacaré algo más”

“Ten cuidado.”

Harry parpadeo “Lo haré”

“Esa es una perra de cuidado”

“Lo sé”

“Tienes que estar loco para querer hacer esto”

“Puede ser.” Harry toco la pared junto a la puerta y esta se abrió “Ah, ¿Jenk? No te acostumbres mucho al lugar”

Si Harry había perdido a su esposa y posiblemente a su hijo, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a un colega tan entrañable como Jenks. Al menos por el sí batallaría hasta el final. 

Oo0o.

El portazo reverberó en el corazón de Hermione. Incluso en el silencio del despacho, sólo con el tictac del reloj de la pared haciéndole compañía, el ruido de la pelea de Harry con Viktor, de su propia pelea después, parecía haber quedado en el aire.

¿Cómo podía haber salido todo tan mal?

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en la esperanza que había tenido hasta unos minutos antes. Había creído que porque Harry mencionara el nombre de Sophie todo lo demás se colocaría mágicamente en su sitio.

Qué ingenua.

Pero habían tardado mucho tiempo en llegar a ese momento triste y confuso en su relación. Y ella era tonta por pensar que tantos años de problemas y desacuerdos podrían ser resueltos en unos días.

Pero cómo dolía amar a un hombre tan inmutable como Harry Potter.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá, exhausta. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras él... pero sólo durante un segundo. No sabía por dónde empezar a arreglar aquello.  
Lo único que sabía seguro era que tenía que dejar su trabajo. Lo que Harry había querido desde el principio.

¿Habría esperado él que eso pasara y por eso se había peleado con Viktor? ¿Lo habría provocado?, se preguntó. ¿Podría ser tan manipulador?

Desde luego, había intentado convencerla muchas veces para que dejase de trabajar. De hecho, en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada había empezado a insistir en que se tomara las cosas con calma. Pero odiaba pensar que pudiera ser tan calculador.

Hermione miró alrededor y se despidió mentalmente de esa parte de su vida que, de repente, ya no le parecía tan importante cuando pensó en todo lo que podía perder aquel día. A Harry. La posibilidad de un futuro con él.

Se levantó, resignada, y se dirigió al despacho de Viktor.

Pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Viktor le hizo un gesto mientras se despedía de alguien con quien estaba hablando por teléfono y Hermione aprovechó para mirar su despacho por última vez. Desde la escultura en mármol negro a los cuadros abstractos sobre el sofá, todo en aquel sitio transpiraba estilo; el estilo que le había hecho ganar tantos premios.

¿Qué parte de su éxito tendría que ver con las oportunidades que Viktor le había dado con objeto de ganarse su simpatía? Nunca lo sabría seguro, pero ésa era otra razón por la que ya no podía trabajar con él. Ella merecía conocer su propio talento, probar hasta dónde podía llegar sólo con sus propios méritos.

Viktor se levantó del sillón y Hermione vio que tenía una marca morada en la mandíbula.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Te agradezco mucho las oportunidades que me has dado durante estos años y quiero que sepas que siempre he respetado tu talento. Pero no puedo seguir trabajando contigo”

Él se inclinó hacia delante. “Hermione, por favor, siéntate. Quiero explic...”

“No voy a estar aquí tiempo suficiente para sentarme” ella lo interrumpió. “Sólo he venido a decirte que renuncio a mi puesto.”

“Te dije que nunca habría intentando nada contigo mientras estuvieras casada y lo decía en serio. Si Potter y tú estáis juntos de nuevo... en fin, no me hace ninguna gracia, pero no pienso interferir.”

Parecía estar diciendo la verdad y, en ese momento, Hermione sintió una punzada de simpatía por él. Ella sabía bien lo que era querer a alguien y verse rechazado. Pero no podía dejar que eso afectase a su decisión.

Además Viktor era, en parte, el causante del caos en que se había convertido su vida. Por no hacerle caso cuando le dijo que parase, por tomarse libertades con ella que ella no le había permitido nunca.

Pero daba igual. Necesitaba cortar con él, pasara lo que pasara con el padre de su hijo.

“Después de lo que ha pasado he decidido que será mejor no seguir trabajando contigo. Además, Harry y yo tenemos que encontrar la manera de entendernos... por el niño.”

“¿Eso significa que estáis juntos de nuevo?”

¿Lo estaban? La verdad era que no lo sabía. Cómo iban a tener futuro como pareja seguía sin estar claro pero, de repente, Hermione experimentó una sensación de paz mientras libraba valientemente esa batalla.

Se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para defenderse sola, como para tomar decisiones para ella y para su hijo.

“No lo sé, Viktor. Pero sí sé que no estoy dispuesta a tener una relación con ningún otro hombre.”

Luego se dio la vuelta, con la cabeza bien alta, y entró en su despacho para llamar a un taxi, aunque se vio tentada a trasladarse. 

Todo iba a salir bien, se decía. Se había ganado el respeto de la gente con su trabajo y que Viktor se hubiera portado como un patán no cambiaría nada.

Pero después de llamar al taxi, cuando iba a salir del despacho, vio una bolsa blanca sobre su escritorio. ¿Había estado allí todo el tiempo?

El logo azul y rojo resolvió el misterio, la bolsa era de la tienda donde Harry le había comprado el chocolate blanco. ¿No había dicho algo sobre el desayuno cuando entró en el despacho?

El día podía haber terminado siendo tan diferente si ella hubiera estado sola en la oficina... claro que sólo hubieran retrasado lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano habrían acabado teniendo esa confrontación.

Hermione abrió la bolsa para mirar el contenido: un bollo de canela y un tarrito con manteca de cacahuete. Y una tarjeta de Harry con una nota escrita al dorso: Te quiero.

“Te quiero” Hermione murmuró, pasando el dedo por la sencilla frase.

Le parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que usó esa expresión. ¿Estaba Harry intentando disculparse por no habérselo dicho las noches anteriores? Claro que tampoco ella lo había dicho...

El significado de esa nota empezaba a pesar sobre su conciencia.

Hermione pensó en otros detalles que había tenido en el pasado y que ella había creído calculadores. ¿Y si quizá, sólo quizá, esos gestos habían nacido del afecto y no de una calculadora manipulación?

Hermione le dio vueltas a esa posibilidad. Harry había dicho muchas veces que ser Auror lo hacía tratar con gente engañosa todos los días y eso podía hacer que una persona tuviera dificultad para mostrarse cándida, para confiar en las palabras. Los actos contarían más para él.

Y era lógico pensar que su reservado ex marido hubiera intentado demostrarle su amor con hechos y no con palabras.

Que tonta había sido. Hermione se sintió realmente angustiada y ansiosa. 

No sabía cómo iba a convencer a Harry para que le abriera su corazón o cómo iban a solucionar el conflicto en que se había convertido su matrimonio, pero no pensaba dejar de luchar si había una sola oportunidad de seguir juntos.

De modo que salió de la oficina, absolutamente decidida.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la sala en la que estaba Harry y presentar su caso de forma convincente para poder vencer a uno de los mejores Aurores de Gran Bretaña y del mundo.


	15. Catarsis I

Durante unos instantes Ron observó a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí en el bar. 

Frunció el entrecejo y resoplo cuando visualizo a Harry inclinado en la barra, Neville pasó a su lado, le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y le acercó una copa de   
vino.

Ron fue hacia ellos.

“¿Qué haces aquí solo, Harry?” Neville le pregunto a su antiguo amigo.

Harry sonrió sin mirar hacia él. “Pensar. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, suelo hacerlo”

“Anonadado me hallo” contestó Ron con sorna.

Harry alzo la vista hacia él, medio perplejo. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un instante, Harry fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, volviendo su atención a la copa de vino que Neville instantes atrás le había dado.

“Ronald” Harry mascullo tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Ron no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el tono áspero en la voz de quien fuera su mejor amigo “Harry”

“Llevo años intentando entender a Malfoy. Años intentando analizar qué hace que un hombre que lo tiene todo, que puede conseguir lo que quiera cuando quiera, sea capaz de traicionar no una sino dos veces a la comunidad mágica que lo vio crecer” Harry hizo una mueca y volvió tomar un trago, este más largo que el anterior.   
Ron arqueo una ceja al ver como la copa se tambaleo casi por la mitad. 

“Y nunca llegué a entenderlo. ¿Por qué?” Harry preguntó riendo.

Neville y Ron compartieron una mirada inquieta con relación al estado de Harry.

Harry apoyó la frente en la cristalera y observó la multitud. Señaló con el dedo. “Y un día dices: «Tú, no sé por qué. No sé la razón. Tú que tienes un no sé qué, nada especial a simple vista, pero tú eres toda mi vida».” Harry apretó las mandíbulas con rabia y se terminó la copa “todo… todo… todo… se va a la mierda… Todo”

“Harry…” 

“¿Y sabes qué?” Harry inquirió melancólicamente. “En ese puto momento, te acojonas.” Rio “Tienes a la mujer más brillante y sexy del mundo, tierna… feroz, ¡Diablos sí, es condenadamente feroz como un dragón! Y por más que te esfuerzas en ser lo mejor para ella, eres consciente que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella…”

“Harry ¿Desde cuando estas tomando?”

“Llevaba rato aquí cuando llegue…” Neville se encogió de hombros 

Harry resoplo y volvió a ignorarlos nuevamente “¿puedes estar a la altura de lo que te está dando? ¿Puedes? No lo tengo claro…” Negó varias veces y se volvió hacia   
Ron “Todo lo que ha pasado me recuerda, Ron, que no podemos protegerlas del mundo, y, cuando he visto la realidad, cuando he visto que todo lo que he conseguido, que todo mi dinero, no la ayudaría en determinadas situaciones, me he dado cuenta de lo vulnerables que somos.”

“Amigo, es ley de vida. Nadie dijo que sería fácil” Neville le dio una palmadita de animo a Harry y Ron lo fulmino con la mirada, Neville se encogió de hombros con una mueca de disculpa “¿Qué? Está melancólico.”

“Sí” Harry contestó. “Es esta música, me pone tontorrón”

“Creo que debes irte a casa, Harry. Ni siquiera hablas de forma coherente” Ron le puso una mano en el hombro e intento hacer palanca para levantarlo

“Sírvete una copa.” Harry levantó la mano y tiró de Ron haciéndole caer a su lado. 

“¿Neville? ¿Por qué le has servido tanto alcohol? ¿Los dos han perdido la razón?” Ron gruñó en vos baja pegándose a la barra. Neville le paso un paño al mostrador con un puchero

“Me conto que va a ser padre, pensé que estaba celebrando” Neville susurro 

Ron se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

“¡Aja! Y luego quieren hijos. ¡Claro! Creemos pequeños demonios, hagamos un ejército, vayamos a vivir a un pueblo. ¡A Gringott's! Plantemos maíz y tendremos los chicos del maíz en versión moderna. Vamos, no me jodas… No tenemos una semana tranquila en este último año…”

“Eso nos pasa a muchos” contestó Ron. “Luna ha hablado mucho sobre bebés este último año, yo…simplemente no me siento preparado” confesó de pronto 

Harry alzo una ceja “¿Es así? ¿Por qué?”

Ron resoplo y Neville le paso una tarro de cerveza “Ella quiere tener bebés, hombre. Y yo solo quiero que sea feliz… incluso ya habló con especialista, ella decidió sin mi opinión tener un bebé, ya no usa la poción de Protección, esta mañana la encontré en el baño realizándose una prueba de esas Muggle.”

Harry parpadeo como si intentara salir de su trance “¿Y cuál fue el resultado?”

Ron tomo un trago de cerveza y suspiro “Ella lloró”

“¿Qué?” Harry hizo una mueca, confuso.

“Mi Luna lloró porque no está embarazada… y yo…” Ron inhalo fuertemente y volvió a beber cerveza “Yo quería complacerla, dejando a un lado si yo estoy o no listo para ser padre. ¡Joder! Quería dejarla embarazada en ese preciso instante, para hacerla feliz y no ver sus lágrimas”

“Es que estáis todos como putas regaderas.” Masculló Neville 

Harry asintió y le quito a Neville un tarro de cerveza, dándole un rápido sorbo 

“Oye” dijo Ron “que tú, equilibrado, lo que se dice equilibrado, tampoco estás.”

Harry se señaló a sí mismo “¿Yo? Yo al menos no voy quejándome sobre si quiero o no ser padre.” Harry hizo un puchero. “Si al final el raro seré yo… ¡Oh, yo soy el único que si es padre tendrá un hijo normal!”

“Sí, claro.” Ron lo miro y entrecerró los ojos. “Una réplica en miniatura con el pelo de su madre y la hiperactividad de su padre. ¡Qué gran maestro iba a tener ese proyecto de tirano!”

“No, mejor tú.” Harry frunció el ceño. 

Ahora Neville miraba a ambos lados como en una partida de tenis. 

Ron tomo un largo trago de cerveza y golpeo la barra con la palma de su mano “¿Qué osas decir Potter?”

Harry se echó a reír “Una mini Luna que ladea la cabeza como uno de esos locos de las películas de miedo, quemando hormigas con una lupa y torturando o curando animalillos del campo.”

“Qué tontería” dijo Ron. 

“O tú.” Harry miró a Neville. “Ahora que sois la versión moderna de Apartamento para tres, un pequeño Neville con rizos sujetando una mandolina vestido de trovador y hablando del prerománico y del estilo mozárabe.” 

Harry puso voz de pito: “«Hola, señorita profesora, le presento a mi mamá, mi papá uno y mi papá dos. No, señorita profesora, si mi hogar es muy equilibrado, mi tito Ronald tiene dos amores, mi tito Harry está loco, pero no pasa nada porque la tita Luna está peor que él sin mencionar sus escarceos con los animales mágicos».”

“Harry, ya está bien” Neville soltó una suave risa.

“Luego tenemos a los dos querubines, los cachorros diabólicos, Peter Pan y Campanilla” Harry prosiguió bajo las risas de los demás “La versión femenina de Maquiavelo y su precioso y perfecto Alexis que va moviendo la cola al compás de sus trenzas. Los imagino vestidos de terciopelo azul y puntilla, y dos orcas en la mano en una foto en blanco y negro como aquella familia de psicópatas estadounidense.”

Neville lloraba de la risa. 

“No te rías, que tiene tela el asunto.” Ron se chupó el dedo y bebió “No… no… Esto es de locos.”

“Oh, por favor… para ya…” suplicó Neville.

“¡Ah, y Neville! Modoso y discreto. Por cierto…” Harry dijo. Miró a Ron y luego a Neville. “¿Vosotros habéis follado?”

“¡Por Merlin, NO!” Ron se horrorizó

“No me gustan los tíos” Neville se mostró indignado 

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry “Me alegra que Hermione y tu valláis a ser padres”

Harry soltó un bufido y tomo un largo sorbo de cerveza, luego hizo una mueca “Ese bebé significa todo para mí, Ron” ambos se miraron por un instante “Más de lo que podrías imaginar”

“Lo sé. Ambos serán excelentes padres”

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se terminó la cerveza. Neville se acero y le ofreció una botella de ron y procedió a servirle una copa.

Harry suspiró, cogió la copa y olfateo. Sin más preámbulos tomo un trago

“Me gusta tu ron, Neville, me hace ver el mundo con colores y matices que me alegran.”

“Estás melancólico” le contestó. 

“Os quiero a todos” masculló Harry llenando el vaso. 

“También te queremos, tú y Hermione serán muy felices. Su bebé estará sano” Neville intentó subirle el ánimo.”

Harry cogió un vaso de whisky de fuego de una mesera y Neville le indico a la chica que dejara el tema por la paz. Ron carraspeó ante la actitud de Harry.  
Tras echarle una mirada divertida a Ron, Harry tomó un largo trago del Whisky de fuego, Harry sacudió su cabeza y dejó el vaso en la barra. Neville aparto el vaso del alcance de Harry dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Ron.

“Creo que deberías llevar a Harry a casa, ha tomado mucho por hoy” 

Harry meneó la cabeza, miró a Ron e hizo una cómica mueca.

“Yo creo que sí, Harry”

Harry se cruzó de brazos con un puchero “¡No quiero!”

En ese momento Ron recibió una llamada desde su móvil. El hizo una señal con sus dedos a ambos y tomo la llamada apartándose de ellos. 

“¿Luna? ¿Nena que pasa?” estaba aturdido y preocupado 

“Hnmmm, ¿Ronald…Donde estás?” 

Ron miro la taberna cada vez más llena de gente, luego volvió a echarles un ojo a sus amigos que estaban luchando la botella de ron. 

“¿Salvando a Harry del ridículo?”

“¿Harry? ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Hermione está intentando localizarlo!” Luna chillido atravesó de la línea, Ron se apartó el teléfono de la oreja con una mueca

“Enmm, no lo sabía… Neville me llamo y…”

“¡Llévalo a casa con Hermione ahora mismo!” 

“hmm… sí. Voy a llevarlo a su…” Ron se paralizo cuando Harry mascullo un ¡Te gane! Tras arrebatarle a Neville una botella de Whisky, Harry se tambaleo y desapareció en sus narices.

“¡Mierda!” balbuceó Ron 

“¿Qué? ¿Ronald? ¿Me escuchaste? Tienes que llevar a Harry a casa, Hermione necesita hablar con el es… ¿Ron?”

“Hmmm… ¿Cariño? Creo que eso ya no será posible” Ron trago hondo

“¿Qué? ¿Lo perdiste de vista?”

Ron suspiro “Se trasladó en medio del bar… ¡Esta ebrio a mas no poder!”

Hubo un resoplido tras la línea y Ron se estremeció “¡Mas te vale que lo encuentres y lo lleves con Hermione o vas a dormir en la calle Ronald!” Luna le advirtió y después colgó

“¡Hay Merlín!” Ron se pasó una mano por el rostro. 

Neville se encogió de hombros “Hice lo que pude”

“Iré por el” Ron prácticamente echó a correr.

“¡Suerte!” Neville bandereo un pañuelo

Oo0o.

Hermione entro a la casa esperando que Harry estuviera allí. Ya Luna y Ron la habían llamado y estaba al tanto del estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba Harry. Hermione tenía una sola cosa en mente. Hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

Solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

Hermione se estremeció. 

Ella se dirigió a la sala principal, donde se encontró un espectáculo impactante.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa tonta, se estaba riendo de algo que su amigo le dijo. Hermione supuso que era su amigo por la confianza con la que se trataban. Ambos tarareaban una canción.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en ella.

Hermione también noto enseguida una botella vacía de whisky escoces sobre la mesa. 

“Ella es muy bonita…” dijo Harry riendo un poco “No, ¡Más que eso…! Es ardiente, sensual, hermosa, impactante… ¡Todo eso!”

“Si, ella es muy bonita” comento el desconocido 

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon peligrosamente, el humor desapareció de su semblante “¡Es MI Hermione!”

“Voy a brindar por eso, hombre” alzando la copa fue a chocar la del, pero ambos carecían de coordinación y se esquivaron con torpeza, ambos rompieron a reír. 

Hermione estaba atónita. No sabía si reprender a Harry o echarse a reír por la escena frente a sus ojos.

Hermione no podía terminar de creer lo que veía. Harry estaba borracho, completamente borracho…Borracho.

“¡Oh mira tu esposa llego!” el hombre la saludo y estornudo, le ofreció la mano pero luego la retiro. 

“¿Harry?”

Harry se tambaleo y Hermione se precipitó hacia él, pero Harry se estabilizó cogiéndola de la muñeca “¡Te presento a Z…. Z ella es Hermione”

Hermione estaba perpleja “Un gusto…¿Z?”

“Es Zacharias… Prefiero Z”

Hermione miro a Harry con incredulidad “No sabía que la gente borracha se movía tan rápido”

Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano “¡Puedo manejarlo!” dijo con orgullo, antes de fruncir el ceño y balancearse ligeramente “Pero creo… que… tengo que…sentarme” y se desplomó contra ella.

Hermione que incapaz de luchar contra la risa, ella lo recostó en el sofá. 

“Está bien” Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír mientras acariciaba sus mechones revueltos. Él se veía tan despreocupado. Hermione volvió a mirar la botella y nuevamente lo miro “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste tanto?”

Harry frunció sus cejas e intentó poner su mente a trabajar. Luego soltó un puchero “¿Nunca?”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “Debió ser terrible para ti” 

Harry se limitó a asentir. Hermione le acaricio el rostro y un sonido brusco la hizo saltar. Z se desplomo en el suelo.

Harry alzo la cabeza y lo miró medio confuso, luego se echó a reír. Z saludo con una mano mientras se quejaba contra el suelo. Harry se calmó un poco y lo miro de forma acusadora 

“¡Te tomaste mi botella!” Era como si Harry lo notara hasta ahora. Hermione rodo los ojos.

“¡Tu ayudaste!”

Harry intentó sentarse “¡Me debes una botella!”

“¡no lo hago!”

Harry lo señalo acusadoramente “¡Lo haces!”

“¡Que no!” Z torpemente se incorporó tirando las pequeñas cajas de incienso que adornaban la mesa de estar. 

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente. “Ve a dormir Z…” mientras ella le cubrió la boca a Harry, interrumpiendo su discusión infantil entre los dos.

“¡Aja!” Z movió las cejas de arriba abajo y le sonrió a Harry “Ella me prefirió a mí”

Harry empezó a levantarse, pero Hermione le puso una mano en el pecho, manteniéndolo donde estaba. Ella se volvió hacia Z para corregirlo, pero el hombre ya estaba durmiendo, con la cabeza cayéndole en el pecho. 

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry, quien serpenteo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia debajo de manera que estaba pegado a su pecho. El la miro con ojos de cachorro “Hola”

Hermione suspiro “¿Hola?”

Harry inhaló mirándola atontado. El intento tocarle un mechón de cabello pero su mano empezó a temblar, Hermione creyó ver que dudaba y se apresuró a sujetar su mano, ella la llevo contra su mejilla y suspiro ante su toque. Los labios de Harry temblaron hasta formar una sonrisa. 

Harry chasqueo la lengua sin dejar de mirarla. “Solo podía pensar en beber margaritas” Hermione arrugo el entrecejo con su explicación “Bueno, en eso y en pasar la lengua por tus dientes…, pero no tenía sal…” Harry rodo los ojos como si buscara una respuesta “Ni tus dientes…”

“¿Qué?”

Harry se retorció y ambos terminaron recostados en el suelo, Hermione acomodo la cabeza de Harry en su regazo y él se limitó a suspirar buscando sus ojos. 

“Además, también carecía de la energía necesaria para salir para comprarla o del deseo de rebajarme lo necesario para suplicarte que me dejara lamerte los dientes después de lo que me habías hecho,” Hermione se tensó “así que me limité a desear un cóctel margarita. Y a soñar con tus dientes.” 

Harry alzo su mano hasta su mejilla, el reverencio sus labios y por un breve instante Hermione sospecho que le metería el dedo en la boca para mirar sus dientes.

“¿Te he dicho que me gustan tus dientes?”

Hermione lo miro confusa “¿No?”

Harry sonrió como niño “Pues me encantan. Son tan perfectos… Tienes la sonrisa más perfecta y hermosa que he visto”

Harry suspiro con dramatismo y dobló uno de sus brazos sobre su frente, mirando al techo. “¿Ha que has venido, Hermione? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿Eres una alucinación que viene a atormentarme?”

Hermione se estremeció ante el reproche de su voz “Me pareció que debíamos hablar.”

“Necesito otra cerveza.” Harry masculló 

Hermione le impidió que se pusiera de pie “No. Ya has tomado suficiente”

Harry sacudió la cabeza con un gemido “No quiero escucharlo”

“Harry…”

Harry se apartó de ella en un santiamén “¡No quiero escuchar como prefieres defender a Krum que escucharme a mí! ¡No quiero que me digas que tu trabajo es más importante, porque eso lo tengo claro!” Harry la apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora y luego se tambaleo, Hermione estaba impresionada que aún el pudiera mantenerse de pie, aún más increíble el hecho de que Harry pudiera formular oraciones coherentes.

“Las cosas no son lo que piensas, Harry. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez; entre Viktor y yo no hay nada… Sí, sí. Se bien lo que paso esta mañana, pero yo no siento nada por el…”

Harry se enfurruñó “¡Pero me corriste! Por el…” Harry dio unos pasos lejos de ella y chocó contra la pared, Hermione jadeo y corrió hacia él.

“¿Harry?” ella lo sacudió, Hermione palideció. 

Harry parpadeo e intento levantar la cabeza, su nariz empezó a sangrar levemente. Hermione le tomo la cara entre las manos mientras lo examinaba con cuidado. Harry gimió abriendo un solo ojo. 

“Aarh…” Él se llevó una mano contra la ceja del ojo izquierdo. “¿Dónde están mis gafas…?”

Hermione frunció el ceño “¡No las llevabas contigo!”

“¡Yo las llevaba!” le replico 

Hermione resoplo y opto por ignorar la diatriba de Harry “Déjame ver… ¿Puedes abrir el ojo?”

Harry cabeceo aturdido y Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. 

Ella saco su barita “¡Accio Dittany!”

Harry soltó una carcajada, Hermione precedió a usar la poción en él. Y suspiro de alivio al ver como su ojo parecía volver a la normalidad, el sangrado en la nariz freno. 

“Harry…”

“¿Qué?” dijo este al largo rato 

“Ayúdame a llevarte a la cama, tienes que descansar”

“Puedo hacerlo solo…”

Ella lo abrazo “No, no lo harás, me tienes a mi”


	16. Catarsis II

Hermione arrastro a Harry hasta la habitación, por un momento se debatió entre la idea de meterlo a la ducha o dejarlo descansar. Pero antes que ella pudiera tomar alguna determinación, Harry se desplomó como un títere sin cuerdas sobre la cama.

Un leve ronquido salió de su boca.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cadera y luego se dedicó a quitarle las botas a Harry, ella desabrochó su cinturón y lo arrojó al suelo, se deshizo de las medias de Harry y le acaricio el rostro suavemente.

“Hay, Harry… ¿Qué nos he hecho?” susurro

Harry aun dormido se apartó de ella y rodo en la cama, quedando bocabajo, Hermione lo cubrió con una manta, se desprendió de sus tacones, busco una bata de dormir y suspiro aliviada al encontrar una de sus viejas batas. Harry aun la tenía presente.

Ella se unió a Harry en la cama y lo abrazo, pese al olor a barril de cerveza en Harry.

Más tarde, culminado la noche Harry saltó de la cama directo hacia el baño. Hermione se despertó y espero por un rato. Cuando escucho el sonido de la ducha ella casi salió corriendo a asegurarse que Harry no se desmayara en el baño y se ahogara en la ducha. Pero ella también supuso que Harry necesitaba su propio espacio.

Harry tropezó fuera del baño, y de nuevo a la cama. Veinte minutos más tarde, salió, vomitó, se puso un par de calzoncillos y una camiseta, tiró de nuevo, y luego se acurrucó en posición fetal bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Hermione se sintió herida ante el hecho que Harry no había reparado en su presencia o simplemente no le importaba. Pero suspiro aliviada de que estuviera de regreso en la cama a salvo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sequedad en la boca y con su cuerpo envuelto firmemente en los brazos de una cálida bruja.

Por un descuidado momento, ella se acurrucó más cerca, Harry se quedó quieto.

Fue sólo cuando las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hacia abajo para ahuecar su culo y lo apretó contra ella, una firme erección salto en él y Harry dolorosamente volvió en sí.

“¿Siempre te aprovechas de hombres inconscientes?”

Hermione se tensó.

Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Hermione lo deseaba; estaba muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza sobre su pelo.

Hermione se tensó nuevamente. “¿Me estás olisqueando?”

El cuerpo de Harry se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento. “Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, para asegurarme, ya sabes de que eres real y no un producto de mi afiebrada imaginación”

Hermione tragó hondo y Harry resoplo pasándose una mano por su cabello enmarañado. Ella se sentó mientras Harry rodo en su lado de la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

“¿Harry?”

 _Dulce Merlín_ , Harry pensó para sí mismo. _¿Qué estaba bebiendo anoche?_ Pero él no podía recordar, de hecho, descubrió que no podía recordar nada y encontró esto un poco desconcertante. Maldijo y gimió, cerró los ojos nuevamente y esperó hasta que el dolor se volvió molesto en lugar de insoportable. 

“Hnmm… ¿Qué mierda? ¿Hermione?” Harry se arrepintió de alzar la voz un segundo después. Su cabeza le palpito.

“¿Buenos días?” Hermione hizo una mueca al verlo sufrir por la resaca.

“No sé qué tienen de buenos…” Harry aparto las mantas y saltó fuera de la cama dando tras pies por la habitación. Hermione suspiro y salió de la cama tras él.

“Prepararé el desayuno”

Harry solo gemía y gruñía mientras buscaba una poción para la resaca, el dio un tras pie hacia el baño y Hermione lo sujeto. Ambos se miraron, Harry carraspeo apartándose de ella, totalmente avergonzado.

Hermione volvió a sujetarlo y tiró de él hasta que quedó frente a ella y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Ten cuidado” le dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba de él.

Harry se tocó la mejilla que Hermione había besado y no pudo evitar suspirar como un tonto, pero se obligó a sí mismo a despertar de su nebulosa rosa y volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Hermione lo quería lejos de su vida, el solo era el PADRE DE SU HIJO. Nada más, nada menos.

Harry se sentía morir. La cabeza le dolía hasta el punto de provocarle náuseas. Era más que obvio que él no se encontraba en condiciones ni de humor para enfrentar a Hermione.

«Hermione.» Su nombre era suficiente para que el dolor la rasgara por dentro. La sensación era incluso atroz.

Quizá debería elaborar una tabla e ir tachando las horas que pasaría sin ella conforme fueran pasando.

¿Cuándo dejarían de dolerle su pérdida y su traición? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año? ¿Una eternidad?

Harry cerró los ojos con determinación y se concentró en relajar los nervios que le oprimían el estómago. Necesitaba una larga ducha y no llorar frente a Hermione.

Oo0o.

Cuando Harry llegó a la cocina Hermione estaba terminado el desayuno. Una montaña de panqueques recién preparados, huevos, jugo de naranja y café recién colado decoraban impecablemente la mesa.

Harry se froto con una pequeña toalla el cabello húmedo por última vez, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa que simplemente decidió ignorar. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Hermione tomo una larga inhalación “Espero que te guste”

Harry soltó una mueca “todo se ve muy bien. No debiste molestarte”

Hermione trago hondo ¿A él no le había gustado su detalle? ¿Seguía molesto con ella? Seguramente ¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de tomar tantas bebidas?

Suya, probablemente.

Ugh. Ella solo esperaba que este fuera un buen momento para un auto-recordatorio para Harry de los males del alcohol y por qué muy pocas veces se sobrepasaba.

¿No se suponía que los amigos deberían cuidarte e impedirte hacer estupideces como ésta? Por lo que recordaba, Ron y Neville, sus socios en el crimen, habían ido con él en esta “Aventura”. Al menos, la consolaba el hecho de que probablemente ellos estaban sufriendo tanto como Harry esta mañana.

"Así que, ¿Se divirtieron?"

Harry hizo una mueca "Nos divertimos muchísimo. Nos bebimos algunas copas, ya sabes".

Ella percibió el sarcasmo, pero dejo el asunto por la paz "En serio. ¿Sólo unas pocas?"

Harry resoplo pasándose una mano por la frente "Está bien, muchas".

Ella contuvo las ganas de reírse. Harry realmente la estaba pasando mal.

“¿Te duele la cabeza?”

Harry gimió y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos “¡Como no tienes idea!”

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo los labios de Hermione, pero ella se apresuró a ocultarla tomando del café. De pronto la mirada de Harry se posó en ella y la amonesto.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

Hermione lo miro perpleja “¿Disculpa?”

Harry golpeo la mesa “¡No puedes consumir cafeína durante el embarazo! ¡Es perjudicial para el bebé!”

Hermione casi se quemó con el café caliente, rápidamente lo dejo sobre la mesa. “Creo que es el exceso de cafeína lo que le hace mal, y no. No me estoy excediendo, de hecho estoy reduciendo mis dosis de café hasta gradualmente…”

“Debes dejar de tomarlo”

“Y tú debes dejar de darme órdenes” Ella no pudo evitar decir. De inmediato se arrepintió, pues la expresión de Harry se tornó sombría. La pintura oscura color burdeos de las paredes, se sumaba a la opresiva atmósfera. "Aún está muy sombrío este lugar." Ella intentaba romper el hielo para poder abordar el único tema que en verdad le importaba.

Saber si Harry aun la amaba.

Sus labios se curvaron. "Me gusta esta casa."

“Harry. Sobre lo de ayer…”

Harry esquivo su mirada, "¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaras de manera segura, ya que era tarde… No te encontraba por ningún lado así que supuse que estabas aquí…" ella miro el lugar y sintió un poco de melancolía al recordar a Sirius. “Se lo importante que es para ti”

"Soy un chico grande, Hermione. He viajado por todos lados solo, sin un guardaespaldas y todo el tiempo llego a casa sin escoltas."

"Estoy segura de que lo haces. Pero si estás algún lugar conmigo, me aseguraré de que regreses bien a casa."

"No estaba ‘contigo’ anoche."

"Eso es semántica. Estabas solo por lo que sólo di un par de giros adicionales para estar segura de que llegaras bien."

Una de las oscuras cejas de Harry se arqueó al instante "¿Por qué?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Supongo que esa es la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Me siento responsable de ti."

Harry trago hondo "No tenemos una relación, Hermione, por lo que no tienes que sentirte responsable de mí."

Sus labios temblaron. Maldita sea. Ella no quería hurgar en eso.

Mierda.

Ella suspiro, era ella quien tenía que dar el primer paso esta vez, Harry estaba herido por su culpa y si ella quería escuchar de sus labios que aun la amaba, era ella quien tendría que romper las murallas y no al revés

"Puede que reaccionara de forma exagerada ayer".

Harry también suspiro "Sólo un poco. Y yo también. Lo acepto, estaba enojado cuando te encontré con Viktor, perdí los papeles y te avergoncé, sé que tu trabajo es lo más importante para ti y fui un imprudente. No volverá a suceder”

Ella se paseó por la sala de la cocina con una mano en la cadera “Harry yo…”

“Tu mamá llamó”

“¿Qué?” Hermione se paralizo

Harry se froto los ojos “Tus padres quieren que vallamos a verlos”

Hermione frunció el ceño “¿Qué paso? ¿Les paso algo? ¿Papá está bien?”

Harry se encogió de hombros “¿Yo que se?”

“¿Qué te dijo…? ¿Le dijiste del bebé?”

“No, ella fue la que habló de hecho… Parece que harán una fiesta, algo sobre,…”

“¡Las bodas de plata!”

Harry puso cara de horror “¿Las que?”

Hermione chasqueo los labios “Es su aniversario número…” ella se le quedo mirando de golpe “¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia?”

“¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?” Harry no podía ocultar su descontento con ella. Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara. Harry no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

“No me avergüenzo de ti si es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza” Ella le sostuvo la mirada “Es solo que no sé cómo vallan mis padres a tomar la noticia del embarazo…”

“¿Si quiera piensas decirles?”

Ella estrecho sus ojos sobre el “¿Qué? ¿Crees que les ocultaré mi embarazo y me presentaré con ellos con el bebé en brazos meses después?”

“Te gusta tener el control de la situación en tus manos”

Hermione bufo sintiéndose herida “¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué soy una perra calculadora que no piensa en los sentimientos de nadie más que en los míos?”

“Lo dices tú, no lo digo yo” Harry mascullo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

“Harry…”

“Déjalo ya. No quiero hacer esto ahora” Harry alzo una mano esperando que ella se quedara dónde estaba, necesitaba espacio para poder pensar. “Simplemente no puedo hacer esto justo ahora”

Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella se desgarraba. Su labio inferior tembló, casi se echó a llorar allí mismo en ese instante.

“¿Quieres que me vaya?” Le preguntó a Harry con voz temblorosa.

Harry alzo la mirada en un movimiento brusco, fulminó a Hermione con la mirada y ella se quedó sin aliento, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando huyó de la habitación.

Maldita sea. La ira llenó a Harry mientras veía a Hermione salir de allí.

Él se llevó las manos a las sienes que aún le palpitaban. Harry no había querido darle una impresión equivocada pero como siempre se las ingeniaba para molestar a Hermione hasta más no poder.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

Oo0o.

Hermione había salido de la antigua casa Black echa un mar de lágrimas. Le dolía ver el rechazo en los ojos de Harry, pero también sabía que era por su culpa. Ella era la causante de tanto dolor.

Hermione estaba echa bola sobre uno de sus mullidos sofás, cubierta con una cálida manta. Aun sollozaba. Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos, borrando su visión.

¿Qué había esperado realmente que sucediera? ¿Que solo Harry despertara y le dijera lo mucho que la amaba? ¿Después del espectáculo deprimente en su antigua oficina?

“¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?” Ron le pregunto parado frente al sofá, el pelirrojo la miraba con profunda preocupación. Hermione solo asintió, abrazándose a un almohadón.

“¿Las cosas no salieron bien con Harry?”

Hermione suspiro. Ron se sentó en el sofá, haciéndose espacio para poder acariciarle los mechones castaños con sus manos.

“Lo siento” Hermione suspiró, acurrucándose más y sonriendo.

“Merlín, mujer. Esto es...” Ron se calló, sin saber cómo explicárselo.

“Ron” susurró ella, sonriendo. “Está bien. No te enojes por esto.”

“Quisiera poder ayudar” masculló Ron

Hermione se incorporó “Escúchame”, le ordenó, dándole una pequeña sacudida para que él la volviera a enfocar “Esto es inevitable, he cometido error tras error y me temo que esta vez Harry esta… muy herido”

“Pero…”

“No. No vas hablar con el” Hermione le advirtió secándose las lágrimas de la cara “Si alguien va hablar con Harry seré yo”

“Espero que os logréis solucionar todo este asunto extraño de una vez por todas, no es gracioso ver como tus mejores amigos se lastiman mutuamente”

Hermione se encogió de hombros “Tal vez sea una señal que no podemos estar juntos”

“Lo mejor será mantener una mente abierta. Harry te ama y tú a él, un niño de ambos viene en camino, solo necesitan hablar sin atacarse” Ron intentó consolarla.

“¿En verdad crees que él me ame? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?”

Ron arqueo una ceja “¿Después de que exactamente?”

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior “Viktor… intentó besuquearme en mi oficina y Harry nos encontró en ese momento”

“¿Qué? ¡Lo sabía!”

Ella arrugo la cara y lo golpeo en el pecho “¿Tú también? ¿Ahora resulta que todo el mundo estaba al corriente que Viktor seguía colado por mi mientras yo vivía en mi mundo de feliz ignorancia?”

Ron la miro con ironía “¿Tengo que responder a eso?”

Hermione resoplo y rodo los ojos “¡Hombres!”

“No puedes negar que Harry estaba en lo cierto con ese asunto” Ron razono con ligereza

“Tampoco puedo negar que Harry se comporta como un cavernícola, sus escenas de celos también han lastimado nuestra relación”

“¿Qué quieres que haga el hombre? No es de cerámica, le corre sangre en las venas. Yo también montaría un numerito si el imbécil de Scamander se propusiera pasar cada minuto con Luna”

Hermione lo miro fijamente “¿Crees que soy muy dura con Harry?”

Ron chasqueo la lengua “Creo que eres muy mandona. Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás, ¡Gracias a Merlín por librarme de ti!”

Ella lo golpeo con fuerza.

“¡Hey, eso dolió!”

“Idiota, Ronald”

La expresión de Ron se volvió seria “Regresando a lo de Harry… creo que necesitas entenderlo un poco, no aceptar sus celos. Pero si saber que él también la pasa mal. No es que le guste tirarse de los cabellos y escupir fuego con todo el mundo”

“Solo con Viktor”

“Aja” Ron le sonrió con diversión

“Él no quiere ni verme” Hermione reflexiono en voz alta.

“Seguro que es solo la resaca. El pobre estaba hecho una cuba” Ron mascullo con diversión, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. “Lo cual estuvo completamente mal, por cierto”

Hermione lo miro de forma sospechosa “Tú también bebiste, ¿Por qué no estas como el?”

Ron soltó un puchero “¿Por mi encanto pelirrojo? ¿Qué te digo? Soy inmune a esas cosas…”

La expresión de Hermione le hizo desistir “Él estaba tomando desde temprano, yo no bebí ni la mitad de alcohol que el ingirió. Eso sin mencionar lo que bebió después que se marchó”

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “Me dolió mucho verlo en ese estado.”

“Cuando amas a alguien te preocupas por el”

Hermione asintió.

“Tienes que intentar calmarte, tu bebé te necesita entera, no destrozada”

Hermione se llevó una mano a su vientre. “¿Podemos conseguir comida rápida?” preguntó con una voz lastimosa.

Ron se froto las manos “¿Qué tal unas hamburguesas con queso?”

“Tendrán que ser muchas… Y tú pagas”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de tu sueldo de mujer empoderada?”

Hermione se echó a reír y lo empujo “Estoy desempleada así que te toca a ti pagar”

“¿Qué? ¿y eso? No me digas que el estúpido de Viktor encima hizo que te despidieran” Ron lucia molesto

Hermione negó con la cabeza “No fue precisamente lo que ocurrió, yo misma renuncie.”

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

“No puedo seguir trabajando codo a codo con él, tampoco quiero que el deje su trabajo por lo que paso. Tengo dignidad de sobra para ser yo quien se valla”

Las cejas de Ron subieron con asombro “¿Harry sabe que dejaste tu trabajo?”

“No, bueno… Creo que no.” Hermione hizo una mueca “Y pensar que él había insistido que dejara mi trabajo”

“Y fuiste tú quien decidió darlo por terminado”

Ella hizo una mueca “¿Y Luna? ¿Cómo esta ella?”

Ron suspiro frotándose la cara con las manos “Justo quería tu consejo sobre algo…”

Hermione frunció el ceño “¿Estáis peleados?”

Ron meneo la cabeza “No… Pero las cosas no van bien” El pelirrojo trago hondo “Ella… quiere tener bebés”

La expresión de asombro de Hermione preocupo aún más a Ron. “Espero, ¿Tu sabias algo?”

Hermione negó con una sacudida de su cabeza “No. No tenía idea… Aunque…”

“¿Qué? ¿Hizo algún comentario al respecto?”

Hermione lo miro pensativa “Ella estaba nerviosa cuando Ginny y yo quedamos en mi casa, el tema de los niños salió a la luz, pero ella cambió de tema”

Ron bufo “¡Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres quieren un bebé últimamente?”

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada “Ese es un comentario machista, Ronald”

“Si, sí. Tu ganas, soy un patán” Ron alzo las manos en señal de rendición. Hermione resoplo apartándose unos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

“¿No quieres tener hijos?”

Ron la miro seriamente “Hermione… No es que…”

“¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Yo también tengo miedo! Y de seguro que Luna también tiene miedo”

“Traer un niño al mundo es una responsabilidad enorme” espeto Ron

“¿Y crees que no serás capaz de hacerlo? ¡Por favor!”

“No me sermones ¿Quieres? Tu situación no es mejor que la mía, ¿Cuánto tiempo tú y Harry habéis deseado un niño para que mágicamente sus problemas desaparecieran? ¿Cómo termino eso ahora que vais a tener un hijo? Porque las cosas no se ven color de rosa desde aquí”

“Nosotros no queríamos un niño para resolver nuestros problemas, Ron. ¡Yo tuve una perdida y por mucho tiempo me persiguió el temor de no poder tener hijos propios!” Hermione estaba exaltada

Ron arrugó la frente de perplejidad.

“Lo siento. Creí que…”

“No sé qué creíste, pero no es fácil perder un niño, no vuelves a ser la misma persona que fuiste” Hermione se tocó el vientre como un gesto protector. No quería ni pensar en la remota posibilidad de perder a su bebé.

No podría superarlo. Sería el golpe final.

Ron estaba avergonzado. “Solo puedo decir que lo siento.”

Hermione lo observó ir de un lado a otro.

“Tal vez a Luna le afecta que tú no quieras un hijo. Pero Harry y yo no tenemos la culpa de eso”

“Lo siento. Es solo que soy un completo desastre, las cosas con Luna estaban perfectas… Ahora quiere tener hijos y yo solo estoy perplejo, sé que se siente herida ante mi reacción, pero es que ni yo mismo se bien como sentirme al respecto”

“¿Es tan malo un mini tu… o Luna?” ella se acercó a Ron quien frunció el ceño mientras asimila esa idea.

“No… De hecho…” su mirada se encontró con la de ella “Creo que ¿Lo soportaría?”

Hermione le sonrió “Sabes que sí, es un niño Ronald, no un mortifago que va a mataros a Luna y a ti”

“¿Crees que Luna me perdone?”

Ella suspiro pasándole una mano por el hombro “Ella te ama”

Ron la abrazo y froto su espalda “Espero que Harry y tu logren hablar y solucionar las cosas”

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa cuando se separaron “Él no quiere ni verme”

Ron suspiró, y le acarició la espalda para consolarla. “Mañana, las cosas te parecerán mejor.”

Él quería reconfortarla, pero ¿qué sabía él? En su mundo, nada iba mal.

Hermione dudaba que su visión de las cosas pudiera mejorar.

Ron se pasó las manos por la cara “¿Por qué le pediste el divorcio a Harry para empezar? Es obvio que lo amas, sé que él te ama. Es solo que…” el pelirrojo hizo una mueca “No entiendo… Sé que tenían problemas y es obvio que aun los tienen, pero el amor nunca fue un problema. Entonces… ¿Por qué?”

Hermione aparto la mirada con un destello de vergüenza y dolor, ella se detuvo un momento para respirar. Pensando en aquella noche, cuando le pidió el divorcio.

Lo triste era que ni siquiera lo había dicho en serio. Estaba tan furiosa con él…

Aún podía oír el sonido de sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ella, pisando los restos de los jarrones de porcelana…

_Cuando llegó a su lado Harry la tomó por los brazos, furioso. Y ella no había sido capaz de resistirse. Le había devuelto el beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, el deseo escapando a su control como siempre que su marido la tocaba._

_Y le daba igual. Quería que Harry la amase tanto como lo amaba ella, que sufriera tanto como ella sufría._

_Tiraron la lámpara de la mesa en su prisa por llegar al sofá, sin dejar de besarse, arrancándose la ropa a manotazos._

_No habían hecho el amor en una semana y quizá por eso se sentía tan frágil, tan asustada. Quizá temía que Harry ya no la amase._

_Hicieron el amor de forma salvaje, Hermione clavándole las uñas en la espalda, su marido clavándose en ella, jadeando. Harry apenas esperó hasta que ella llegó al paraíso antes de dejarse ir con una fuerza inusitada, su gruñido de ronco placer como música para sus oídos._

_“¿Estás satisfecha? ¿Era esto lo que querías?_

_“No…” Hermione siseó amargamente_

_“¡Contéstame, Hermione!” Harry le exigió con sequedad_

_“No quería esto.”_

_“No te creo”_

_“Me da igual.” Ella grito furiosa consigo misma por ser tan débil._

_“La próxima vez que quieras un revolcón rápido, sólo tienes que decirlo.”_

_“Quiero el divorcio” dijo Hermione entonces en un violento arrebato._

_El silencio que los envolvió a partir de aquel momento era ensordecedor._

_Y luego Harry se levantó y empezó a ponerse los pantalones, con toda tranquilidad. Pero cuando Hermione se levantó para explicar que no lo había dicho en serio y él la miró de arriba abajo, fue incapaz de decir nada. Medio desnuda, Hermione se sentía completamente avergonzada…_

_“Así que quieres el divorcio, muy bien.” Harry apretó los puños “No te preocupes, yo no voy a poner ningún obstáculo.”_

_Hermione quería que Harry lo impidiera, que dijese que No. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?_

_Lo miró, atónita, mientras tomaba la camisa del suelo, dándole una patada a la lámpara antes de salir del salón._

_Lo miró, atónita, mientras salía de su casa dando un portazo._

Hermione regreso a su realidad, Ron aun la miraba con preocupación, ella soltó un suspiro cansón.

¿Por qué se había portado como una niña pequeña?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad? Empezaron el proceso de divorcio e incluso entonces, estaba convencida de que no llegarían al final. Pero así fue.

“No creo que valga la pena hablar de eso, ya es un hecho, Ron. Puede que yo haya sido la de la idea del divorcio, pero Harry acepto sin miramientos ni titubeos”

“Solo porque pensó que no lo querías, que ya no estabas a gusto a su lado” Ron murmuro con una expresión seria “Harry no quería divorciarse, pero tampoco quería atarte a él cuándo no era lo que querías”

“¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Es estúpido!”

Ron chasqueo la lengua “¡Exacto! ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que el problema aquí es el orgullo y problemas de comunicación. ¿Has pensado en ello?”

Hermione le arrojo un cojín del sofá, Ron a duras penas logro evitar que lo golpeara en la cara “¡Lo digo en serio!”

“Eres un idiota…” Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello peinándoselo “Pero tienes razón”

“¡Al fin!” Ron cerró los puños hacia el cielo en señal de victoria

“No te emociones tanto… Porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo solucionarlo”

“Tonterías” Ron exclamó él frunciendo el ceño. “Todo se va a solucionar, Granger”

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa “Quisiera tener tu optimismo, Ron”

“Nunca te das por vencida, ¿recuerdas?” Ron sonrió como si le complaciera darse cuenta de ello. “Eres Hermione Granger, No sabes cómo hacerlo.”

“No sé por qué habría de hacerlo” Hermione sonrió.

“Exactamente el punto aquí, no es diferente con lo que pasa entre Harry y tú. No puedes darte por vencida”

“Creo que hay que ir por esas hamburguesas de las que hablaste” Hermione sintió la necesidad de escapar de aquel tema quejumbroso en el que se había tornado su vida romántica.

Ron la examino con una mirada atenta. “¿Has pensado en tomarte un descanso de todo esto?”

“Creo que me merezco un buen fin de semana, muy largo.” Ella suspiro “Si, es seguro que necesito una pausa de todo el Drama Hermione y Harry” cerró los ojos nuevamente. Una lágrima extraviada se deslizó por su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente.

“Yo también lo creo” Ron le sonrió y se froto las manos, más animado “Ahora vamos por esas hamburguesas”


	17. Dos corazones al frente

Había transcurrido una semana desde el último encuentro entre Hermione y Harry. Y por primera vez se sentía con suficientes ganas para salir y tomar aire fresco. Ella empezaba a serenarse. Incluso había decidido volver a hacer cuadros.

Recordó que Harry solía animarla a seguir pintando a través de los años.

Esa mañana, Hermione empezó un nuevo cuadro: una toma de la torre Eiffel a la que añadió un par de gárgolas. Ella se separó del lienzo y lo estudió.

Seguro que Harry se preguntaría qué significaba.

Hermione dejó el pincel.

En realidad, nada tenía significado. La vida era una travesía sin manual de instrucciones. El camino trazado podía abandonarse en cualquier momento por un atajo que a veces era aburrido, otras catastrófico y, ocasionalmente, maravilloso.

Iba a tener un hijo de Harry. Sólo pensar en él despertaba sus anhelos y sus temores más íntimos. No lograba comprender por qué su dolor y su confusión no se mitigaban, por qué tenía tanto miedo de hablar con él.

Pero Hermione sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que reunir el valor suficiente como para disculparse con Harry.

Cuando sonó el interfono, Hermione dejó el pincel una vez más con gesto irritado.

¡Kingsley! No había parado de llamar y dejarle mensajes en el correo, insistiendo en que volviera al trabajo. Que no dejara su carrera tirada a la basura, que ella no podía darle el placer a gente como Draco de hacerse a un lado cuando tanta gente la necesitaba.

Al oír un nuevo timbrazo, Hermione miró la hora y le sorprendió descubrir que ya eran las doce. Descolgó con la intención de decir que no le molestara más, pero Kingsley se adelantó:

“Salimos para París esta tarde, tienes que estar allí Granger, nunca pensé que fueras de las que renuncian. ¿Todos los millonarios son así?”

Hermione hizo una mueca “Casi todos viven a su manera. Kingsley”

“¿Qué? ¿La señora se divorcia y es el fin del mundo?”

“No es eso…” Hermione se pasó una mano por la frente “Shacklebolt.”

“¡No me vengas con mierdas!” se escuchó un golpe y un chirrido, lo siguiente que Hermione supo es que estaba frente a los anchos hombros de Kingsley, quien la miraba como un perro rabioso.

“¿Te trasladaste hasta mi casa? ¡Eso es ilegal!” se quejó con rabia.

Kingsley ignoro su demanda. “¿Qué pasa contigo Granger? Esperaba más de ti, Dumbledore estaría revolcándose en su tumba de verte actuar así”

“¡Deja a Dumbledore fuera de esto! Nada tiene que ver”

“Entonces te gustaría explicarme ¿Qué carajos te pasa?”

“¡Estoy embarazada!” grito ella

Kingsley no pareció agradarle mucho la idea. “¿Y desde cuando tener un hijo es un problema? ¿Es alguna mierda Muggle?”

Hermione bufo “Lo último que necesito es que te entrometas en mi vida, Kingsley. Ahórratelo”

“Pues debías haber pensado en eso antes de quedarte embarazada, ¿Qué hay de tus aspiraciones? ¿Tu carrera? ¿Dónde quedan tus ambiciones? ¿En verdad serás capaz de dejarlo todo tirado por irte a jugar a la casita?”

“¿Quién te crees que eres para opinar sobre mis decisiones? Ni siquiera es tu problema” Ella le grito furiosa

“¡Te estas comportando como una chiquilla tonta! ¿Esta es la bruja en la que te has convertido después de todo?” Kingsley le dedico una mirada de desprecio. “Es una pena”

Hermione apretó las manos sobre la mesa e intento controlar su respiración, luego sacudió la cabeza un par de veces “No tienes que hacer esto…”

“¡Mírame!” Kingsley la rodeo hasta estar frente a ella, con su mirada de fuego sobre ella “¿Desde cuándo le das la espalda a los problemas? ¿Eh? Esta no eres tú, nunca has sido una niña asustada que corre de los problemas” Kingnsley le toco el hombro “Tú los enfrentas, siempre lo has hecho y es parte de lo que te hace tan especial, es por eso que nuestra comunidad mágica te necesita a ti y muchos como tú, Granger”

Hermione trago hondo, se sentía enojada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada “No puedo seguir haciendo esto”

“¡Tonterías! Claro que puedes, ahora es cuando más te necesitamos” Kingsley soltó un bufido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza “Tu no lo entiendes, mi vida se fue por un caño”

“Entonces resuélvelo. Recupérala”

“¡Ojala fuera tan sencillo!”

“Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo, de ser sencillo no valdría la pena” Kingsley la miro desde su altura con una expresión afligida. Hermione se echó hacia atrás acongojada.

“Tú no entiendes”

“Pues haz que entienda”

“No puedes entender, nadie puede porque yo misma sigo sin entender. ¿Cómo es que en un arrebato mi vida se fue al carajo? ¿Alguien tiene la respuesta? Porque desde luego que yo no” Hermione se sorbió la nariz “No me digas que puedes entender porque no es así”

Kingsley la sujeto de los hombros justo a tiempo para que Hermione se desmoronara, rompiendo a llorar. El brujo la sujeto torpemente e intento consolarla. “Todo va a solucionarse”

“¡No me digas que todo va a solucionarse! ¡Todos deben dejar de decir eso!”

“¿Sera porque todos sabemos que los días de sol volverán?” Kingsley le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda “Vamos Granger, arriba ese ánimo y espíritu luchador. ¿Dónde está la bruja que quería luchar por los derechos civiles de los elfos? ¿Dónde quedo aquella bruja que propuso que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas reubicara a los hombres lobos recién convertidos que habían perdido su antigua vida? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú?”

“¿Pretendes hacerme sentir peor? ¿No lo ves? Parece que mi vida profesional avanzaba como un tren mientras que mi matrimonio se desmoronaba, amo a Harry y llevo mucho sin decírselo. Venga, que vamos a tener un bebe y ya va una semana que ni se si Harry respira o no”

“¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Te vas a quedar allí a llorar toda la vida sin hacer nada? ¿Qué no vas a luchar por el?”

“¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo y obligarle a escucharme? Que Harry no me quiere ni ver”

“Algo tienes que hacer y mira que no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga. Pero no puedes dar su relación por muerta” Kingsley le aconsejo tras un largo suspiro “Que después te arrepientes ¿Vale? Que la vida es solo una y si le pierdes te quedas sin raíz….”

“¿Alguna vez has amado?” Hermione se cruzó de brazos mirándole seriamente “¿Sabes lo que es mirarle a los ojos y que con una sonrisa suya te tiembles la piernas y te sonrojes de pie a cabeza?”

Kingsley sacudió la cabeza “¿Estas flipando? Si lo amas tienes que luchar por el”

“¡Que lo he arruinado todo y no sé cómo remediarlo!”

“Y si sigues actuando así no solucionaras nada.” Kingsley se froto la barbilla “Vale, acompáñame a Paris líate en este rollo, dale a esos malditos una puñetera lección de política y vuelve a casa y recupera a tu hombre. Que no solucionas nada llorando por los rincones”

“Lo dices como si pudiera desconectar mis problemas y olvidarlos”

“No se trata de eso, sino de solucionarlos y justo ahora estas hecha una mierda, ni siquiera hablas de forma coherente. ¿Pretendes espantar a Harry?”

“No es gracioso”

“Pues no hagas que me ría. Venga que eres buena en esto, ven y demuéstrale a todos que vas enserio con un ascenso a lo grande, que todos esos desprotegidos tienen quien vele por ellos hoy y mañana. No abandones la contienda antes de empezar”

“No…”

“Tienes unas horas para pensártelo y hacer tu maleta.”

“Esta tarde quede con mi Sanadora, para ver cómo va el bebé”

“Tenemos tiempo” Kingsley le sonrió “Tienes una gran personalidad Granger” Kingsley le palmeo un brazo antes de dirigirse a la puerta

“Me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero no te preocupes, que lo olvido al instante.” Ella le sonrió a medias

Kingsley se echó a reír. “Bueno, te dejo, solo he venido a decirte lo de la reunión.”

“Gracias, Kingsley”

Cuando quedó sola, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas, aunque estaba claro que debía derramar sus sentimientos a Harry aunque era una apuesta a sufrir su desprecio.

Como desesperada busco entre sus cosas y corrió hasta su habitación, saqueando de un lugar a otro hasta encontrar la tarjeta de Harry con la nota escrita al dorso: _Te quiero._

Acarició su vientre por un instante. “También te quiero”

Ella beso la nota y la llevo hasta su pecho. Ella iba a luchar por él.

Oo0o.

“¡Dios mío! ¡Ése es mi bebé!” exclamó Hermione, sobrecogida.

“Sí.”

Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla con la imagen en blanco y negro del bebé flotando en su útero.

“Es un niño” dijo el ecografista.

Ella frunció el ceño “Creía que todavía no se podía saber.”

“No es fácil, pero si se fija” el técnico señaló un punto en el monitor “es casi seguro que se trata de un chico.”

Hermione no paraba de sonreír “¿Puede imprimir la imagen?” preguntó al ecografista.

“Y grabar un DVD.”

El ecografista metió la fotografía y el DVD en un sobre. “Su bebe esta perfectamente sano. En hora buena”

Hermione posó sus manos sobre su vientre. “Gracias” una lagrima se le escapó de los ojos. Pero a Hermione no le importó en absoluto, estaba feliz por ver como su bebe estaba creciendo en su vientre. Y lo único que quería hacer era comer y abrazar a Harry.

**Oo0o.**

Hermione estaba sentada en los bancos de atrás, animada por su nueva determinación y más por el bollo que se había comido de camino a los Juzgados.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, abrochándose la chaqueta. Un traje gris oscuro que ella misma había elegido una semana antes de que se separasen.

Nunca se lo había visto puesto hasta aquel día. La fresca tela de verano destacaba sus anchos hombros incluso mejor de lo que ella había esperado; el pelo corto le llegaba hasta el cuello de la camisa, haciéndole recordar lo sedoso que era.

Pero Harry no pareció fijarse en ella mientras se acercaba al estrado para interrogar al testigo frente a los demás colegas.

Hermione sabía que era un caso de maltrato. Harry defendía a una madre Muggle y a su hijo contra un padre Brujo abusivo que pretendía educar al niño lejos de ella y solo con las costumbres mágicas.

Viendo el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la joven madre, Hermione lo admiró por ello.

Harry se dirigió al testigo, un hombre corpulento que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, manteniendo la calma y la concentración. Una y otra vez lo retaba con preguntas de las que el hombre no sabía cómo escapar, cada una de sus titubeantes respuestas reforzando la impresión que Harry quería dar de él.

Hermione se quedó atónita viéndolo en acción. Saber que era uno de los mejores Aurores de Gran Bretaña no la había preparado para el impacto de verlo en un tribunal. Harry ponía el alma para luchar por aquel niño que no podía defenderse a sí mismo.

Hermione se echó hacia delante, la poderosa voz de Harry llenando la sala. En un golpe de inspiración, se dio cuenta de que no había estado ignorando sus sentimientos en absoluto. Estaba desahogando su frustración por haber perdido a Sophie mientras defendía a aquel niño.

Claro que seguramente ponía la misma convicción para defender a todos los inocentes. Harry se había convertido en la clase de Auror que siempre había dicho que quería ser cuando entonces sólo era un sueño.

_¿Era tan raro que quisiera algo de paz cuando volvía a casa?_

Esa nueva comprensión de la personalidad de su marido la hizo pensar que quizá podría asistir a los juicios de vez en cuando, ser parte de su mundo en lugar de esperar que él fuera parte del suyo.

No se había equivocado al pensar que haría falta tiempo para que confiasen el uno en el otro. Pero ahora, viendo al hombre del que se había enamorado años antes, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer, durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_**Oo0**_ o.

Harry supo que Hermione había entrado en la sala.

Incluso de espaldas, experimentó aquella sensación que le decía que ella estaba cerca. No había perdido la concentración, pero estaba contando los minutos hasta que pudiesen parar para comer.

El reloj marcaba exactamente la una cuando el Fiscal de Magia se tomó la libertad de pedir un receso. Y Harry se tomó un momento para hablar con la victima antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

_¿Querría retomar la discusión que habían dejado a medias en su despacho?_

Sí, reconocía haber perdido los nervios con Krum, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hacer las cosas de otra manera. En su opinión, sólo estaba protegiendo a su mujer y a su hijo.

Se detuvo al llegar a su lado, pensando que aunque hubiera tenido razón sobre Krum, Hermione estaría disgustada. Y aunque se sentía justificado, quizá podría haberle ofrecido algún... ¿ _consuelo.?_

Casi podía ver a la madre de Hermione regañándolo por no cuidar mejor de Hermione. O de su familia.

Y entonces ella sonrió. Y Harry supo que, lo mereciera o no, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Una que él pensaba usar para sacar el mayor provecho posible.

“Harry...”

“Hermione” apenas le salió la voz, él se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz acomodándose las gafas con un gesto nervioso “¿El bebé está bien?”

Ella asintió “El bebé se encuentra perfecto”

Harry trago hondo “¿Ha que has venido?” luego se sintió culpable por la dureza con la que salieron sus palabras, lo último que pretendía era espantarla o enojarla aún más.

“No he venido a pelear” Ella balanceó su peso de un pie al otro, ansiosa

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

“Harry… encuentra un armario o una sala vacía” Hermione le dijo en voz baja.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Aunque el matrimonio con una mujer tan belicosa fuera un reto, a Harry siempre le había gustado esa parte de ella. Hermione nunca rechazaba una pelea, pero tampoco se echaba atrás cuando quería eso.

Harry la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la sala donde la había llevado el día que se desmayó. Una vez dentro, ella lo empujó contra la puerta, buscando sus labios antes de que él pudiera decir nada. Claro que él no pensaba discutir con un saludo que era mucho mejor que cualquier palabra.

Sólo que la puerta no tuviera llave impidió que la tumbase en el sofá.

Aquella mujer llevaba nueve años haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Ningún problema entre ellos, por difícil de resolver que fuera, había logrado cambiar eso.

“Me he despedido de mi trabajo” Ella le tomo el rostro con las manos, mirándolo atentamente

“¿Por lo que ha pasado con Viktor?” preguntó él.

“Debería haberme dado cuenta de que Viktor estaba interesado en mí” murmuró Hermione “Pero lo he dejado porque era lo que debía hacer. Viktor se ha pasado de la raya y la relación con él sería muy incómoda a partir de ahora.”

“¿Y qué piensas hacer?”

“Espero que no vayas a ofrecerte a ingresar dinero en mi cuenta otra vez” Hermione levantó una ceja.

Harry se quedó callado un momento, sopesando cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Pero incluso los mejores reconocían la oportunidad para un acuerdo. Ella había hecho una concesión dejando su trabajo con Krum y era hora de que él respondiera en especie. Tenerla en su vida era demasiado importante como para volver a meter la pata.

“¿Qué tal si lleno la nevera con cosas que tienten a tu paladar?”

“Gracias” su sonrisa fue la mejor recompensa.

Él tomó su cara entre las manos. “Siento haber hecho una escena en tu oficina. Se lo importante que es tu trabajo”

Él siempre había respetado su trabajo, admirando cómo convertía en bello todo lo que tocaba. Y no había querido hacérselo pasar mal. Más calmado ahora, sinceramente esperaba no haber comprometido su vida profesional.

Pero Hermione estaba mirándolo muy seria...

“¿Pasa algo?”

“¿Te das cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que me pides disculpas en estos años?”

¿De qué estaba hablando?

“No puede ser. He hecho las paces contigo más veces de las que puedo recordar.”

“Sí, me doy cuenta ahora de que lo has intentado muchas veces. Pero debo decirle, Auror, que a veces ayuda escuchar esas sencillas palabras.”

“Sí, tienes razón.”

Hermione necesitaba escuchar esas palabras cuando eran algo más que una simple disculpa, cuando eran un símbolo de amor.

Tenía que escucharlas.

“Te amo, Hermione”

Ella redactaba alegatos todos los días. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de que nunca los había hecho sobre lo que más le importaba?

“Harry… También he venido a disculparme, te he hecho pasar un infierno a causa de mis arrebatos, nunca quise pedirte el divorcio en verdad, solo fue un momento de rabia y frustración, después fui demasiado orgullosa para retractarme esperando que fueras tu quien me buscara”

Harry le sonrió a medias “¿Aun me amas? ¿Es eso posible?”

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry la abrazo con fuerza “¡Te amo!”

“Y yo a ti”

“No sólo porque eres la madre de mis hijos... Sophie y los que tengamos o podamos adoptar a partir de este momento. Te quiero porque me vuelves loco y me retas a ser mejor persona... y Merlin sabe que tengo fama en los tribunales por disfrutar de un buen reto.”

Pero como también era un hombre de acción, Harry cimentó esa declaración con otro beso. Hermione se apoyó en él, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo aplastándose contra su torso. El deseo de hacer el amor, de sellar aquel compromiso, lo quemaba. Pero eso era algo que pensaba hacer en cuanto volvieran a casa.

Hermione dio un paso atrás y levantó una pierna para mostrarle sus preciosos zapatos de color rosa. Y el cuerpo de Harry se tensó con la familiar sacudida del deseo.

Con un desafiante golpe de melena, ella lo miró a los ojos con total honestidad y convicción.

“Te quiero, Harry Potter. Adoro tu cuerpo cuando acaricia el mío. Adoro tu mente brillante cuando reta a la mía. Adoro tu alma de chocolate blanco cuando toca la mía. Te quiero, de manera incondicional, para siempre.”

Harry sintió que esa declaración de amor alejaba los últimos vestigios de la vieja pesadilla.

“¿Dónde crees que vamos a partir de ahora?”

Hermione se mordió los labios. “Me gustaría que nos tomásemos un tiempo para redescubrirnos el uno al otro.”

Siempre habían discutido porque ella pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo que con él. Ahora estaba ofreciéndole todo el tiempo para redescubrirse. Y él estaba tan conmovido que tuvo que bromear.

“Ah, quieres una cita.”

“La verdad es que nos saltamos esa parte hace nueve años.”

El suyo había sido un viaje rápido al altar. ¿Se habría sentido insegura durante todos esos años? Pues eso era algo que, definitivamente, tenía que solucionar. Porque sabía, sin la menor duda, que se hubiera casado con aquella mujer fascinante estuviera embarazada o no.

Harry pasó los dedos por su cara. “¿Qué tal si empezamos a hacerlo en cuanto salga de aquí? Tengo una mujer muy especial a la que invitar a cenar.”

Los ojos miel de Hermione brillaron, traviesos. “Afortunadamente para ti, acabo de comprarme un par de zapatos nuevos para nuestra primera cita.”


	18. JUNTOS

Ambos habían disfrutado de un fin de semana lejos del mundo exterior. Kingsley había gemido llevándose las manos a los ojos cuando fue a buscarla esa tarde después de los eventos del juzgado, ambos estaban ocupados en plena faena sexual. 

Kingsley había soltado toda una sarta de maldiciones en diferentes lenguas antes de marcharse. Harry había atraído a Hermione contra él y habían vuelto a centrarse en el cuerpo del otro. 

Temprano al día siguiente mientras tomaban algo de té tras Harry darle el desayuno a Hermione en la boca, ella le había comentado sobre la propuesta de Kingsley. Él fue honesto y le explico que aunque prefería tenerla toda para él, también quería verla triunfar. Así que le insistió en aceptar la oferta de Kingsley. 

Al caer la noche, cuando ambos estaban acurrucados compartiendo chocolate caliente, Harry beso la cabeza de Hermione quien se apretó más contra él. Ella insistió en que le contara como iban los avances en el caso de Jenks. Él se tensó, pero procedió a contarle como iban las cosas incluidos los detalles de la aprensión de Draco. Aunque el guardo para si los detalles de Clare, fue Hermione quien corto el asunto prohibiéndole que hablaran de trabajo durante esos días.   
Que luego ya verían que harían. 

Harry nunca iba a olvidar la forma en que hasta su oso había estado sorprendido la noche en que ella entró a su habitación completamente desnuda excepto por una de sus corbatas de seda y lo retó a mostrarle "toda la creatividad de la cual había escuchado tanto".

Tomando más corbatas de su clóset, Harry había atado sus brazos y piernas a los pilares de la cama, asegurando la última alrededor de sus ojos. Sus gritos jadeantes de éxtasis mientras la torturaba con su lengua eran suficientes para hacerlo sonreír en momentos extraños durante el siguiente día.

La mañana del lunes tras volver de aceptar una nueva oferta de trabajo de Kingsley, Hermione lo encontró en la cocina revisando algunas notas sobre el caso de Draco, buscando algo que ayudara a restablecer la credibilidad de Jenks.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La cocina era acogedora, las persianas filtrar el sol de la tarde y la fundición de la habitación en una luz suave y cálida. El vecindario estaba tranquilo, haciendo parecer como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. 

“Buenos días” Poniéndose de puntillas, Hermione rodeó con una mano el cuello de Harry y se acercó para aspirar su varonil fragancia. Sólo eso bastó para que Harry se estremeciera.

Hermione pegó su voluptuoso cuerpo al sólido y musculoso de Harry antes de humedecerse los labios y entreabrirlos. Al instante, los labios de Harry la devoraban y su lengua buscaba la de ella. Su excitación incrementó la de Hermione, que, jadeante, se apretó contra él.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido y la estrechó contra sí, aunque rompió el beso en busca de aire, Harry la recompenso besando su frente suavemente “Si que son buenos”  
“Iré a ver que tienes en el refrigerador” mascullo Hermione bastante animada. 

Harry se sintió lleno de dicha al verla tan radiante a su lado. “¿Tenemos hambre esta mañana?”

“¡Tu bebé me pondrá como un elefante!” Hermione metió la cabeza en el refrigerador y empezó a saquearlo. Harry se echó a reír y empezó a guardar sus notas. 

Hermione regresó cargando la bandeja de salmón asado. "¿Qué es esto?" ella preguntó, levantando uno de los pedazos y dándole una mordida. Ella gimió y agarró la bandeja más fuerte contra su pecho.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!" él se quejó, saltando de su silla. Ella le gruñó y bailó hacia atrás, quitándose los tacones de una patada para poder escabullirse alrededor de él y brincó sobre la mesa de madera dañada en la cocina. 

"¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡En serio tienes que emplear, secuestrar o casarte con quien sea que haya hecho esto!" ella sostuvo la bandeja muy alto sobre su cabeza antes de tomar otro pedazo y meterlo entre sus labios.

“Me alegro que te guste” Harry le arrebato un bocado y Hermione le gruñó “Tengo que ir a ver a Jenks esta tarde, parece que hay novedades con Malfoy”

"Exactamente. Por esto necesitamos un plan." El celular de Hermione vibró en su bolsa y lo pescó, envió un corto mensaje, y lo dejó descansando sobre su pierna. "Perdón por eso, estamos a la mitad de una negociación y parece que cada pequeño detalle necesita de mi firma." Ella suspiró gruñendo exageradamente y se recargó hacia atrás en el sillón, pero 

Harry solo sonrió. "Sabes que te encanta," él dijo.

Ella se volvió a sentar y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si me encanta pero, ¿sabes qué no me encanta?" Lo vio directamente a los ojos, fuertemente. "Ser considerada como la damisela en apuros. Yo también quiero ayudar a Jenks”

Harry resoplo “Hermione…”

"Necesitas empezar a contarme cuál es tu plan con respecto a Jenks o tendré que persuadirte”

"Te das cuenta de que eres un poco aterradora, ¿verdad?" él dijo.

Hermione se paró, ajustando sus pies de vuelta en sus tacones y moviendo sus estrechas caderas un poco mientras caminó hacia el congelador. "Cariño, soy aterradora, no lo olvides."

Harry se “Pues yo lo que quiero es que tú y el bebé estén seguros y a salvo. Sin ningún estrés ni preocupación”

“¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? No me puedes tener como una muñeca de trapo. Se lo mucho que te importa Jenks y también quiero ayudarlo, Harry. Es injusto que me apartes de esto” Hermione contuvo el aliento, parecía invadida por la inquietud. “Suenas muy tranquilo. ¿Por qué no estás histérico?”

Harry resoplo “Escucha, todo saldrá bien.”

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos críos y Ron y tu decían que todo irá bien? ¡Pues recuerda que pasaba justo lo opuesto!”

“Hermione. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea. Pero no quiero arriesgarte. ¿Qué hay de malo con lo que yo quiero?” 

"¿Qué quieres, Harry?" Giró para verlo de frente, retándolo con sus ojos.

"Te quiero a ti," el gruñó. Harry la atrajo hacia él, haciendo moretones en sus labios con el choque de su beso. Su lengua asaltó la boca de Hermione, examinando y acariciándola por dentro.

El poder de Harry rodeándola hizo crecer el calor dentro de ella a un fuego ardiente. Hermione sentía que se incendiaba en el calor de Harry y no quería que terminara nunca. Él interrumpió el beso, sus labios trazando un camino a lo largo de la barbilla de Hermione y después lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente su cuello.

"Oh, bien" ella exhaló “La fiscalía no presenta ninguna queja ante ese alegato Auror Potter”

Harry se rió divertido, la vibración recorriendo todo el camino desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. “Completamente de acuerdo Miss Granger” El tiro de su vestido.  
Ella no era capaz de dejar de tocarlo. La mesa estaba cerca. Tal vez sólo podía apoyarse sobre ella y podía...

No había tiempo de sentirse consciente; lo único en lo que podía pensar era la sensación de sus manos en su piel, su boca en su pecho haciéndose camino hasta sus pechos. Su brassiere y bragas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo antes de siquiera sentir sus manos en el seguro. 

La presionó contra la pared, levantando su peso sin ningún esfuerzo mientras su mano recorría su pantorrilla hasta su rodilla, tomándola por debajo de su muslo con un control firme. Su mordida en el pezón de Hermione fue gentil pero posesivo y ella entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Harry, Hermione se quejó con un sonido de frustración, presionándose contra la pared, intentando empujarse más cerca del calor de Harry. Deseaba más, deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella, ahora.  
Ahuecamiento sus pechos en su mano apretó suavemente, mirando a sus regordetas llena de belleza y firmes de color de rosa picos Harry tiró suavemente de sus pezones, observando las crestas se alargan y se endurecen. 

Harry se inclinó hacia delante lamiendo un camino alrededor de un pico tenso antes de tomarla entre sus dientes. A la presión mínima de los dientes de Harry cerrándose sobre la punta, la respiración de Hermione se entrecorto entre jadeos atrapados y ella levanto sus manos hasta hundirlas en la gruesa masa de cabello de Harry.

“Mmm... sabe bien.” Harry murmuró contra la piel sedosa de su pecho justo antes de su boca se cerró sobre la punta y succionaba con presión fuerte, exquisita.

“Se siente bien” Hermione resopló, las profundidades de sus ojos se encendieron con llamas. Ella se quedó sin aliento en la garganta mientras el placer se disparó a través de sus sentidos mientras Harry mordisqueaba, aspiraba y tiraba de los picos tensos de sus pezones en una manera pausada, moviéndose de un pecho al otro luego de vuelta otra vez como si tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo.

“Harry, por favor, no puedo esperar.” Hermione susurró en voz baja, apretando sus piernas juntas contra el dolor palpitante voraz que fue aumentando de manera constante a una urgencia jadeante. Era como si tuviera una adicción a su contacto.

“Sí, si puedes.” Harry murmuró, su voz baja y ronca como él tomó los pechos en sus manos y las levantó poco antes de morder sus pezones con leves mordiscos. Cada vez que sus dientes se cerraron firmemente en un pico tenso, Hermione sintió un latido responder entre sus piernas. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente, situándose en el borde del orgasmo, cuando Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza.

“¿Lista para venir a mí, bebé?” Murmuró suavemente, sus dedos moviéndose en broma sobre un pezón.

Harry continúo con el delicado toque de la yema de sus dedos frescos en la punta altamente sensibilizada del pezón rosa. Ella tuvo que tragar antes de que pudiera responder.

“Ahora, Harry.” Ella exigió en un susurro ronco, su espalda arqueada y sus manos tirando firmemente su cabello para dibujar la boca de nuevo a la punta dura, húmeda de su sensible pezón. 

Sólo segundos después Harry sacó el pico duro entre sus labios, su orgasmo estalló en una explosión de sensaciones intermitente. Cuando las ráfagas temblorosos disminuido, Harry levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa descarada perezoso.

Dejándola sin aliento cuando la alzo en sus brazos y la deposito en una silla, Harry barrió las cosas sobre la mesa

“Mi turno” Harry susurró, levantándola de la silla sin esfuerzo deposito en la mesa frente a él. Empujó la poca ropa que Hermione aun llevaba, y luego separó las piernas con un deslizamiento lento de las palmas sus manos por sus muslos.

“Harry” Hermione rió en voz baja, una oleada de calor colorear sus mejillas en una pantalla tan descaradamente sexual en la cocina. Esto se superó a cualquiera de sus fantasías que tenía sobre el uso de la tabla.

“¿Cómo estás deliciosa, corazón?” Sus dedos se alcanzaron el vértice de sus muslos, acariciando sobre su carne húmeda e hinchada. Su tacto era delicado, su competencia como muchos de sus otras habilidades, experto.

Hermione ronroneó bastante bajo el placer delicioso de su toque, inclinándose de nuevo a acostarse sobre la mesa en descarado abandono. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus dedos se cerraron en el material blando del mantel debajo de ella.

“Mmm... tan mojada para mí.” Harry murmuró suavemente, su dedo medio se arrastró a lo largo de la hendidura húmeda con delicadeza. 

Hermione arqueó su espalda y levantó las caderas mientras Harry deslizaba dos dedos largos en su interior. Un gemido entrecortado suave escapó de sus labios.

“¿Cómo se siente?”, Preguntó Harry suavemente, sus dedos trabajando su magia en ella, estirándola. Su pulgar presionó sobre la protuberancia sensible de su clítoris, masajeando delicadamente.

“Mmm ... tan perfecto.” Ella ronroneó suavemente, sus caderas oscilantes para cumplir con el suave empuje de sus dedos. "Tan bueno."

“Mírame, amor.”

Casi temblando de deseo sexual que Hermione poco a poco abrió los ojos, su mirada miel más oscura con la profundidad de su pasión.

“Quiero probar que, Hermione. ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres que lama tu coño húmedo, dulce?” Su voz era suave terciopelo, las palabras tremendamente excitante. 

Hermione asintió, su apretado canal apretando alrededor de los dedos de Harry como si se hubiera disparado otro factor desencadenante sensual. Ella ya estaba resbaladiza y húmeda de deseo.

“Di que sí.” Él ordenó en voz baja, tratando de alcanzar su mano. Elevándola a sus labios, Harry mordisqueó y chupó en cada dedo a su vez. "Dime que quieres."

"Sí. Por favor... lámeme.” Ella murmuró suavemente, queriéndolo con desesperación. Hermione era impotente frente al enorme grado de deseo que Harry evocó tan fácilmente dentro de ella. Ella se retorció sobre la mesa, arqueando la espalda y con ganas de más.

“Hecho”, agregó en un susurro climatizado y urgente.

El enganchó una silla con su pierna y la sacó adelante y se sentó. Al soltar su mano, Hermione la llevo hacia la hendidura húmeda palpitante entre sus piernas.

“Yo no lo creo.” Harry susurró aparatándole la mano de su centro húmedo, doblando las piernas y la solución de ellos sobre los hombros. “Tú no lo harás, Señorita” le susurró con malicia, mientras movía su mano suavemente sobre la carne sensibilizada. “Ahora, muéstrame dónde quieres que te toque… Donde voy a Lamerte “.

Un gemido suave necesitado escapó de los labios de Hermione y el calor líquido inundó entre sus piernas como sus palabras corrían a través de su cuerpo como el calor fundido.

“¿Aquí?” Harry preguntó suavemente, deslizando su mano sobre la carne hinchada húmeda, doblando sus dedos a deslizarse ligeramente entre los pliegues húmedos. El acomodó sus dedos más adentro de ella. "¿O aquí?"

Ella gimió, el sonido apenas audible sobre su respiración baja, mientras se frotaba con firmeza el nudo tenso sensible de su clítoris por su propia voluntad.

“Harry”. Hermione protestó suavemente cuando él levantó su mano, rompiendo en la evidencia de su deseo de líquido antes de soltar los dedos.  
Inclinando la cabeza Harry lamió un camino lento y largo de la hinchada carne tierna de sus labios hasta su clítoris.

“¿Te gusta?”, Preguntó, deteniéndose para presionar su mejilla contra el calor de su muslo.

“Mmmm ...” Hermione suspiró lánguidamente en respuesta, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Doblando una pierna, ella apoyó su pie en el hombro, abriéndose más amplio para él.

“¿Más?” Él le sonrió maliciosamente

“Sí.” Ella ronroneó, un toque de mando en su voz mientras sus caderas se levantaron.

“Tengo que decir, cariño, estás tan mojada.” Harry siguió torturándola con sus dedos, el separó sus pliegues carnosos y acarició su clítoris, frotándolo generosamente con el fluido resbaladizo de su deseo mientras ella se estremecía bajo su toque. "Muy mojado. Si voy a lamer esto, puede tomar un tiempo “.

Ella no respondió, parecía no oírlo, demasiado absorta en las sensaciones de vértigo, el dolor pulsante sin cumplir cada vez mayor en el fondo de su vientre. Ella se quejó en voz baja y se trasladó de nuevo, levantando sus caderas y tratando de atraerlo e instarlo a darse prisa.

“Ahora quieta,” Harry murmuró en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su cadera y bajando la cabeza una vez más. “Si hay algo que no le gusta,” él la miró entonces, sus ojos verdes parecían angelicales como un niño del coro, su boca se torció en una sonrisa, “Házmelo saber.”

A escasos pocos minutos más tarde, sus gritos jadeantes ondulaban a través de la pequeña habitación mientras Harry lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba su carne húmeda e hinchada. Era alegre y complaciente, su atención al detalle sin precedentes y extremadamente gratificante. Su lengua estaba dentro de ella la primera vez que se vino, lamiendo la liberación de sus fluidos de miel.

“Sí, justo ahí. Oh Dios, no pares."

Sin permitir su respiro, la presión hábil luz de su lengua envió vibraciones exquisitas, pulsaciones palpitantes profundas y calientes flotaban hacia arriba y hacia fuera en ondas felices. Hermione estaba en el cielo. 

Con un gemido, Hermione se movió contra su boca, la mitad por hambre, medio inundada de felicidad. Sus manos se enredaron en su cabello enmarañado mientras ella le acerca. El placer fundido inundó sus sentidos, arrastrándose a lo largo de su columna vertebral en una, todo dolor de consumir centrado en sí mismo.  
Tomando el nudo tenso de su clítoris entre los labios Harry succionaba, suavemente al principio y luego más áspero. Segundos después, ella se vino con la liberación de un grito alto, entrecortado que resonó por toda la habitación. Incluso antes de las últimas ondas orgásmicas se apagaron, su lengua barrió sobre ella de nuevo y sintió el placer inundado empezar de nuevo.

Harry no se detuvo hasta que ella había se venido más veces de las que podía contar, las sensaciones de vértigo que mezclan una en la otra, hasta que se derrumbó sobre la mesa casi insensible. Voluble al tacto, sin saber si sus sentidos podrían tener una mayor estimulación, ella simplemente estaba allí tomando el delicioso placer.  
Hermione oyó el roce de la silla en el suelo, como se puso de Harry. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo hacia ella con una expresión de suficiencia.

“Bésame”, murmuró ella, extendiendo los brazos para él. A pesar de la satisfacción tarareando a través de sus sentidos, su necesidad para él era como una llama viva. Al igual que un glotón, que quería para llenar sus sentidos con él, sentirlo sobre ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Y ella quería tener su bebé.

"Te ves tan bien en mi mesa," el suspiró.

La boca de Hermione se secó cuando él se quitó la ropa interior y su erección saltó hacia afuera, gruesa y poderosa.  
"Se verá mucho mejor contigo encima." Ella no estaba segura de dónde había venido su atrevimiento, pero Harry la hacía sentir segura de una forma en que nadie la había hecho sentir antes.

“Y después,” Harry murmuró suavemente mientras se subió sobre ella “Podemos elegir los nombres de bebé.”

“Harry…” ella dijo en un jadeo que pretendió sonara amenazador. Él le guiñó un ojo y, con una lentitud tormentosa, entró en ella, su anchura estirándola mientras se movía.

"Necesito más," Hermione gimió. 

Harry entró fuertemente en ella hasta estar completamente adentro y ella dejó salir un gemido, Hermione tembló y se corcoveó, gritando y entrando en un espasmo mientras su orgasmo se extendió por su cuerpo. 

Con el tiempo, las hazañas amorosas en la cocina fueron abandonadas por el medio más cómodo de su propia cama cuando la tarde se convirtió en una maratón sexual. Fue un día de descubrimiento, indulgencia, emoción y urgencia. 

Oo0o.

Alzando la vista desde su posición en una mesa redonda, sus amigos esbozaron una sonrisa y agitó su mano hacia Harry y Hermione. El llevaba su mano en la espalda de ella, de forma protectora y celosa.

Ron se levantó y abrazó a Harry mientras Hermione y Luna se abrazaban con besos en mejilla y chillidos de felicidad.

“Qué bueno verlos juntos, chicos” Ron les comento feliz de verlos juntos y radiantes. 

Hermione se sonrojo pero a Harry no le importo, pegándola contra él y depositando un suave beso en su cabeza. 

“Cuéntamelo todo, necesito los detalles” Luna chillo de emoción. 

Hermione hizo una mueca, mirando de reojo a Harry “No aquí.”

Ron no esperó una respuesta, sino que tomó dos vasos llenos de una bebida de un color profundamente ámbar dándole uno a Harry y le mostró el camino.

Tan pronto como se hubieron sentado Ron colocó su cuerpo con más fuerza contra Luna.

“Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, me siento mal por no haberme comunicado contigo” Hermione se alisó un mechón de cabello mientras Luna le sujetaba una de sus manos con cariño

“¡Oh descuida! Sé que Harry y tu habéis estado muy ocupados resolviendo sus diferencias”

Hermione sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. “Tampoco he dejado a Harry libre…”

Él se encogió de hombros “¿Has oído que me queje?”

“Y tú no lo querrías de otra manera.” Espeto Luna con un brillo travieso.

El rubor inundó la cara de Hermione. Harry froto su brazo, reconfortándola. 

“He oído que tú y Harry os encargáis del caso de Malfoy” Ron comento dubitativo

Hermione busco la mirada de Harry, se regocijo al verlo sonreír “Sí, lo hacemos.”

“¿Y qué novedades hay del caso? ¿Algo que pueda ayudar al pobre de Jenks?”

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante. Su comportamiento cambiando de su sentida diversión a seria atención. “Dime lo que te preocupa.”

Harry suspiro “Los medios de comunicación ya están gritando que el encarcelamiento de Draco se debe a mi enemistad hacia el y que es una cuestión política…”

“En la que estoy envuelta directamente por ser una de los principales detractores de Draco” mascullo Hermione mortalmente seria

Ron frunció el ceño. “Dices que robaron una especie de cáliz. ¿Puedes recordar algo más al respecto?”

“Una especie de recipiente que usaban en sus ceremonias. La implicada siguió diciendo sin cesar que Draco había ido a verle y trató de comprarle el objeto y cuando esto no   
funcionó, él lo había robado” Harry se encogió de hombros. 

“El problema era que todo lo que podía ser vendido, incluyendo CDs y candelabros baratos, había sido robado.” Completo Hermione con una mueca.

“¿Le preguntaste a Malfoy?” sugirió Luna 

Hermione, Ron y Harry arrugaron la cara ante la sugerencia de la rubia. 

Harry resopló. “Es parte de la causa por la que dieron un puntapié al caso y el asunto cayó en un callejón sin salida.”

“Déjales especular, al menos nadie ha mencionado la desaparición del cáliz por su nombre aún” sugirió Ron “Estas intrigas son tu especialidad, no la mía. Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. Espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.”

Hermione asintio apretando la mano de Harry

“Gracias, Ron” Harry miro a Luna “Gracias a ambos”

“¿Te acuerdas de lo que acordamos? ¿Verdad, cariño?” Ron le susurro a Luna con una mirada oscura

“Lo recuerdo.” Su voz salió suave como una mariposa, pero no pareció atenuar la violencia del beso que le siguió.

Hermione beso fugazmente el cuello de Harry y este aprovecho para darle un breve beso en la mejilla. 

“Ayudaremos a Jenks, ya verás” Luna comento con toda seguridad.

Oo0o.

“Ésa es ella” Viktor señaló a Hermione Granger y volvió a ocultarse. “¿Cuándo la raptaréis?”

Sus dos compañeros parecieron muy indignados. El más alto de los dos, y que llevaba un palillo entre los dientes, contestó a la pregunta:

“Si quiere, podemos cogerla ahora mismo. Así nos ahorramos tener que seguirla por ahí.”

Los matones que le habían proporcionado no se sentían nada impresionados por Viktor, pero a él no le importaba, siempre que hicieran su trabajo. A fin de cuentas, era él quien tenía el dinero. O hacían lo que les ordenaba o no cobrarían.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el número tatuado que atestiguaba que habían estado en Azkaban, Viktor dudó de que tuviera los cojones de no aflojarles la pasta. Los ojos de aquellos hombres eran totalmente inexpresivos, de una apariencia casi reptil.

Si no estuviera tan desesperado, incluso habría sentido lástima por Hermione Granger.

“Dadme media hora antes de hacer el trabajo” les dijo. “Y llevadla al lugar que os mostré en el mapa. Cuando salga del trabajo, me reuniré allí con vosotros. Es importante que siga mi rutina habitual.”

El otro se echó a reír con sorna. “Sí, no querríamos que nadie creyera que tiene usted las manos sucias, ¿no?”

“Está bien. Jack y yo nos ocuparemos del asunto.” Menciono el otro

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza y preguntó: “¿Le importa si nos entretenemos un poco con ella cuando la tengamos a buen recaudo?”

Cuando Viktor comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo aquel hombre, contestó:

“¡No! Ni se os ocurra. No tiene que sufrir ningún daño, ¿entendido?”

Claro que tampoco podía hacer gran cosa para impedírselo.

Pero ¡que aquellos matones quisieran hacer daño a Hermione simplemente por pasar el rato...! ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Viktor tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó deshacer el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

“La raptáis, la lleváis al túnel y me esperáis allí. Eso es todo. Nada más.”

Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros. “De acuerdo, nada más.” Desplazó el palillo al otro extremo de su boca y sonrió. “Pero eso le costará más pasta. Odio aburrirme.”

“De acuerdo.” Viktor separó cinco billetes del montón que guardaba en el bolsillo. “Cuando compruebe que la tienen les daré el resto…” cuando el matón fue a pasar por su lado Viktor lo pesco del cuello “Pero recuerden… ¡Sin un rasguño!”

El matón alzo las manos con una sonrisa irónica, Viktor quiso abofetearlo “Como desee el señor”

“No aceptare fallas” 

El jefe sintió con la cabeza, tragó saliva y, con toda la seguridad que pudo, musitó: “No te fallaré”


End file.
